Brotherly Love
by BabyRie16
Summary: A tale of what it was like for Victor & Logan living through the times with incontinence. This story can be grim, but it shows the adoration and love they genuinely have for each other. Thank you those who voted for this story. I did much research to make it semi accurate, combing movie & comic facts. Contains adult spanking, diapers and Adult Baby behavior. Don't like? Oh well.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up, man," a 20 year old Logan shook his brother by the shoulder, "Wake up!"

"What!?" Victor groaned into the pillow, trying to sleep.

"You pissed the bed again!" Logan climbed out, his pyjamas just as soaked as the sheets, "You peed all over me."

The older man groaned and rolled out of the bed and scratched his back, "Sorry."

"We're never gonna have sheets at this rate," he sighed and pulled his wet clothes off, "I'm going to wash, you deal with the bed."

He sighed, peeling his pyjamas off and tossing them to the side and just pulling the blanket off the straw. They had added more blankets so thankfully it hadn't soaked through to the straw this time, they were still pretty much without bedding though now. Victor just sighed and grabbed the clothes, taking them to the kitchen to soak them in the tub.

Logan stared to his brother as he washed in the cold water, he was too tired to warm it. And he had work in a few hours so he just needed this done quickly so he could get back to sleep, "Was it another nightmare?"

"No. I didn't even have a dream," he leaned on the wall, waiting to use the tin.

Logan started to open his mouth to speak but just shook his head and decided against it, "Alright, I'm done," he dried himself and grabbed a blanket from the line. He wasn't wasting anymore pyjamas this week.

X

Come morning Vic was up early with the windows opened, soaking the clothes in boiling water. Logan walked in, "Going to work. Are you taking the eggs in?"

"Yep. Gathered them up and going to leave this stuff to soak while I go," he nodded to the basket, "Biscuits for breakfast. They're in the oven."

"Great, any jam left?" he grabbed a couple biscuits, "And are you planning on getting another job soon?"

"Sure, as soon as you can learn how to farm and raise some animals we'll switch places."

The younger rolled his eyes. It was the same comment every other year. This year it was Logan who was working while Victor was the housewife, "Just remember to get more soap when you go to the market."

"I plan on fixing us rabbit tonight so we'll have plenty of meat," he sighed, "Anything else for me to get from the store, your highness?"

He shrugged, and sat for a minute, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope."

"You sure? I have some time before I have to go off," he munched, slightly averting his elder brother's eyes.

"I said it's nothing," he shook his head, shaking his hands out, "I'm off to the store now. Have a good day at work," he grabbed the basket and kissed his brother's head as he left.

Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed a few more biscuits and grabbed his lunch. He had his new job today and might's well get going, it was a minute away.

x

"Plenty of eggs for me?" the store clerk looked through them all, "Not bad." he went in his change purse to gather the money Victor was owed, "Hows your little brother?"

"He seems well enough," he grabbed some soap, looking about at some of the clothes.

"Make sure you stock up on soap."

The mutant slowly looked up, "Why do you say that?"

"Gardening can be pretty dirty work. Shall I take that soap out of your pay?"

He turned and snickered, "Uh, yeah. Whats this about gardening? I know how to keep myself plenty clean while doing that."

"Your brother bought his shovel and peace. Thats normally a sign of one of few things. I decided to ask him about it but he said he was thinking about helping you with gardening."

Victor stared at the man. Logan hardly ever even went to the garden with him. Matter of fact last time he helped it was only to help chop some wood to make a minor fence. Where did this guy get the idea of him helping in the garden?

A long pause of him thinking and he merely shrugged before going back home to see about fixing a proper meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan coughed lightly, sitting in the cave, "Ten hour days, huh?"

"More or less," a man nodded, pulling his handkerchief from his face to eat his lunch, "Might want to make sure you get a little more for lunch kid," he pointed to Logan's sack.

"Don't worry about me," he bit into his meat pie, "At least not about my food intake." They'd gone days without eating before. A few hours was nothing.

x

"Come on, Peggy Sue. Eat up girl. That means you too Irma," Victor spread the corn for the hens.

He sighed and checked to see how dry the clothes and bed spreads were. He would have to go in for work soon. He wanted more straw for the bed and another layer above them.

Vic decided to allow the blankets and clothes to dry more. Laundry day seemed to be coming more and more often in their household. The heck was wrong with him? Who heard of a man past twenty year still wetting the bed. Vic shook his head and checked the garden. He'd just have to stop drinking before bed. That worked before.

x

Vic hummed to himself as he cooked some jerky stew before bed. Suspicion seemed on point. Logan hardly ever worked at the factory this long.

A groan could be heard from the door as it opened, revealing the missing son.

"How was work, you look like crap," he noticed how covered in soot and dirt he was.

"I kinda feel like it," he walked in, getting the towel from the water and wiping his face.

"Why don't you just wash completely? And you can wear those same clothes tomorrow."

"Got it. Dinner smells great," he quickly washed himself.

"Jerky stew," he looked over, "So, how's work in the mines?"

The teen shrugged, "Dirty. Long, strenuous. How was work in the gardens?"

"Almost killed another fox," he poured some stew on a bowl of rice for his brother, "Why didn't you tell me you were changing jobs?"

"We need more money, they're always hiring and they pay more," he chugged some water before diving into his food.

Vic nodded, "Wish you'd have just told me instead of hide it."

Logan scoffed, "Why? So you can convince me not to? Say we were fine for money?"

"How long until you thought I'd notice you come in covered in soot and smelling like sweat and coal?" He rolled his eyes, "I smelled you when you got to the forest edge."

He hadn't exactly thought that far, "I'm not quitting."

"Wasn't gonna tell you to quit. Just talk to me first. How far do your lies even get you normally?" He scoffed and sat to eat, "Think I'll go looking for me one tomorrow. "

"Where you thinking of going?"

"Where ever is available. We're well hidden here so the garden should be OK. I think I've dissuaded the rabbits and foxes for now." He ate a spoonful.

"Think you'll keep the sheets dry tonight? I don't have money to buy another set of pajamas yet."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he rolled his eyes and took the plates to be washed.

"Alright, I'm hitting the pot before bed. You'd better do the same," he sighed before going to the outhouse.

"Will do."

X

Victor panted, tossing and turning in the bed. He was sweating bullets.

 _"Don't you hide from me, boy!"_

"No.."

 _"Where you at!?"_

"No, no..."

Logan cracked an eye open, hearing his brother whimper in his sleep. He could see him jolting and twitching, "Victor?"

 _"I'm gonna fix you. Fix you good boy!"_

"No, pa." He shook his head. As his brother shook him.

"You're having a nightmare, wake up."

Victor felt himself grabbed and clawed the arm, sitting up with a gasp. He heard his brother moaning in pain and saw him holding his arm, "What happened?" Logan's claws were out.

"You were having a nightmare," he lifted his hand to look at the bleeding claw marks.

"Sorry," the elder looked to his arm and grabbed a cloth to put against the wounds, of course they both healed but it didn't stop him from worrying.

"I'm ok," he pulled his arm away, groaning as he claws receded back into his arm. He sighed at the growing dark area on his brother's crotch.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor grunted, wiping his brow as he walked around the tracks. He'd gotten a job at the railroad. The money was….money. Hey it's what they needed. He thought on being a brakeman, there was a high turnover of those, but the hours meant he'd have to never be home.

"What you thinking of the job so far?" An older man, around 40, looked to him, "Think you'll be smarter than those others? And make it more than a year?"

He looked to him, "Like you clearly have?"

"Made it eighteen years. Seen that many or more men young like you die from dumb mistakes."

Victor smirked, "I may be a bit hard to kill," he took a bite into his sandwich, "But thanks for your concern."

"Names, Byron," he held a hand out to shake, "You are?"

"Victor," he shook, "eighteen years huh?"

"Yep, since 1890," he nodded, "What were you there? 3?"

"I was 5 thank you," he sipped his water, "What made you stay on so long?"

"You need to make income some way. I got me a wife and kids to take care of," he ate his own sandwich, "Moved up on the ladders since I got here."

He nodded. Honestly he didn't care but the guy wasn't bothering him. If anything he was mildly entertaining.

x

Logan crawled to the house. Today was great. He loved it, food.

"Victor?" he coughed, "Are you home?"

"I'm home," the older looked over from the seat in the kitchen, "You look like you had a great day."

"And you look like death, is there food?" he pushed himself up.

"Yeah, we have food. We have rabbit and corn," Victor was virtually asleep in the chair.

Logan pushed up and quickly started feasting, "This is the best meal you've ever cooked," he tore into the meat as if he was starving.

The elder narrowed his grey eyes at him and scoffed, rolling them away, "Whatever. I was only waiting for you to get home. I'm going to bed."

Logan slowed his eating down just enough to swallow and talk to his brother in a serious manner, "How have the nightmares been?"

"H3ll as normal, like most nightmares are, I would assume," he pulled a blanket to the ground and laid on it, "You take the bed, you work longer shifts than me."

"What are you doing?"

"You work longer hours than me so you should sleep more comfy," he curled up.

"Victor, you can tell me about your nightmares. It might help with your…"

"Just drop it, Jimmy," he grumbled, "And turn the light off when you're done eating."

The younger man shook his head and continued eating his food. Eventually he'd have to get his brother to open up.

He had on off wet the bed before. But normally only once or twice a year for the past two years. Now it's suddenly once or twice every few weeks. That probably wasn't a good sign.

"Just make sure you pee before you go to bed," he called over, "Even if you're on the floor it'll still be a mess for you to clean you know."

"Yeah yeah, I got it," he stood going to the outhouse. Not like he hadn't went before his brother got there.

x

Weeks went by with them both having their jobs. Little by little they were making some form of money. They both finally had a minute to have breakfast together for the first time in over a month.

"Hey Jimmy," Vic looked over, "I've been thinking."

"That sounds dangerous," the younger commented, eating his corn meal.

"Exceptionally," he leaned over the table, "What do you think of us going to America?"

"Why would we go there?"

"Maybe for a better place?" He suggested, "Better money? Isn't it the land of opportunities?"

Logan raised a brow to him, "I guess. What made you decide America?"

"Overseas don't have money, that's why they're going. We get to travel and something better. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah I'd love something better," he scoffed, "Busting my ss all day isn't fun."

"Byron's nephew sent him a letter saying the pay is better. And they have more jobs. And even if it's not true we can start somewhere fresh."

"All sounds good," Logan smirked, "Surprised you thought of it."

"I have my moments," he smirked victoriously.

"When are we thinking of going?"

"Soon as we save some money."

"Well, you've been able to keep the bed dry so we've saved plenty in soap," Jimmy teased.

"You're so funny," he rammed the spoon into his mouth.

X

"How's it going?" Byron looked to Victor, "Working hard?"

"A little," he sipped the water, "Thinking about moving soon. Me and Jimmy."

"Really?"

"America. Seems nice."

The older man gave him a look, "The grass is always greener on the other side. Just remember that."


	4. Chapter 4

Months flew by. Before the brothers knew it, it was February of 1909 and they'd had their jobs for all most all of a year. They had saved up plenty but some things had only changed for the worse.

Logan grumbled. The one day the mine was closed and he was scrubbing clothes while his brother went to buy and sell some of their stuff.

Victor sighed. Now he was desperate. Everyday that week the bed had ended up wet. And to top it off it'd been like this the last three weeks.

"You want something?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Yeah, I'll take about three, no, four meters of this cloth please."

"That's quite a bit," the man stood to measure it out before cutting, "Anything else?"

"Not today," he paid and decided to stop in the forest before hitting the house.

X

"Do this, do that," the younger of the two belly ached as he hung the clothes to dry inside. Victor striped his legs last time he hung clothes outside during the winter. Didn't want that again.

" _Who puts wet clothes out in the frigid air!?" Victor chased his brother around the small cabin with a belt._

" _I didn't know!" He pushed chairs in the way to impede Victor's moves._

 _The elder caught up to him just as he was trying to open the door and leave. He held his shirt and brought the belt down against his rear._

" _AH!" he jumped to move out of the way._

" _It's freezing out there! Do you know what that means?" he hit him in the back of the leg, "That things freeze! Especially water!"_

" _AH! I said it was a mistake!" he pushed at Victor, attempting to pry himself free._

 _Victor caught his leg again before releasing him, "Bring that stuff in and use your head next time."_

Logan sighed, rubbing his bottom at the memory, "No need to repeat that… The heck is that jerk anyway?"

X

Victor returned sometime into dinner, "Hey Jimmy." he noticed the trousers hanging in the kitchen and smirked, "I see we've learned something."

"That I don't like having my legs striped," the younger grumbled, "And where have you been all day?"

"Don't mind where I've been," he waved a dismissive hand, "What's for dinner? Bread and veggies?"

"Very little biscuit ingredients," he shrugged, biting into his bread, "Didn't know what you planned on making for the trip."

Victor shrugged, "I'll make some stew and biscuits before bed, we'll need something that sticks for the trip. We just about packed?"

"All we have to do is pack the clothes. I got majority of the food packed away. What are we going to do about the girls?" he looked to the chicken coop.

"Well, they'll do good for stew I guess," he sighed. He loved his chickens but they couldn't be brought along. Too much bother.

Logan nodded, he knew his brother loved the birds but he understood, and he did love chicken, "Well, I've traded places with you for the day and I'm quite tired. You housewives have it hard. And a working housewife at that."

Vic rolled his eyes at his brother, "Alright, you go on to bed, I'm on my way too." He kissed his little brother, "Night."

"Night." he yawned and undressed for bed.

The elder glanced over to him before grabbing the axe and going out to the yard, "Sorry girls."

x

Logan stretched out, groaning lightly. The sun wasn't out yet and he felt heavy. And wet.

He quickly lifted the blanket to see a spot. Again...He looked to his brother, "Wake up, Victor,"

The man groaned, pulling his shoulder away, "I'm trying to sleep, stop shaking me."

"Wake up, the blankets are clearly wet and need to be changed."

"What are you going on about?" he grumbled, pulling the blanket over his shoulder.

"The bed is wet as in you pissed again!" he shook him before getting to go wash, "Ring a bell?"

Victor sat up quickly and looked around, turning to his brother as he stepped over to the tin. Logan was slipping out of his clothes and grabbing some water to wash with. The elder raised the blankets and looked down to the spot. It was big but it wasn't right.

Logan sighed, washing his lower half. He could hear Victor scuttling around and getting out of bed. He looked to the ground, turning and watching his brother pull the blankets from the bed and grab his pajamas.

"Hey Vic?" he started before getting a hot, angry slap across the rear, causing him to jump from the tin and grab his butt, "What was that-?"

"How long have you been doing it?" Victor grabbed his brother's wrist, glaring at him as he held his arm out of the way, "Well!?"

"How? What?" he looked at him, lightly frightened. He narrowed his grey eyes, slapping his thigh, "Ah! What? How long what!?"

"Stop playing me for dumb!" he gripped him harder, unintentionally digging his claws into his arms.

"What did I do?!" he grit his teeth, grabbing his brother's wrist, "You're hurting my arm."

"Is that all I'm doing?" he sounded almost insulted. Without another word he pulled his brother to the kitchen chair, roughly yanking him over his knee, "Talk!" he brought his hand down against his brother's still damp skin.

"Ah! Talk about what!?"

"I won't stop until you start talking!" he brought his palm down again, causing it to sting some.

The twenty-one year old winced, "What do you want from me?!"

Victor slapped away at his brother's wet rear, "I'm barely wet, but your pants are soaked!" he shouted, causing Logan to pause his fighting, "And the spot is more in your favor."

Jimmy winced, struggling and squirming about across his brother's knees as his rear got pummeled, "ok! You're right, it was me!"

"How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know. A month?" He pushed at Victor's knee in an attempt to free himself.

That didn't make the older feel any better. He pushed his brother off and smacked him across the face in a huff. Victor didn't even say anything as he soaked the blankets and Logan's night clothes.

The younger man sniffed, rubbing his bottom and cupping his cheek, "What was that for?"

"Use you d mn head to figure it out." His tone wasn't one of someone who got their frustrations entirely out.

Logan looked to his brother, "I'm sorry. I should've told you, I know. It's..."

"Embarrassing? Humiliating?" He glared, "Only us two would've known. You think I was gonna mock you over it?"

"Well, no. I didn't think that..."

"Well what then? What's your excuse for making me think that I just couldn't keep a bed dry? Huh? That something was more wrong with me? That you were uncomfortable because of me?" He laughed some, "To think I'm worried about you."

"Victor, I..."

"I don't want to talk to you," he glared, "I would've been fine if I knew I was alone in that. I'd have dealt with it. But what hurts is finding out I was just made to believe I was alone."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning's breakfast was silent. Victor didn't even look to Logan while they ate, he just quietly poked his chicken meal and stood to make sure everything was packed and that they had water. As well as check the small cabin to make sure nothing was forgotten.

"I hung the clothes and blanket up after you went to bed," Logan muttered, "I know it's still a little damp, but it should be much drier."

The elder just glanced at him, fastening the bags tight and glancing out the window. The sun was barely up. It was undoubtedly freezing outside but this was the best time to go since they'd be walking and hitching some of the way.

"Do you want me to rinse the dishes before we go?" Another response of silence. Logan just sighed and cleaned the plates some before sticking them in a basket they had stuck their food and a layer of linen in.

Victor pushed an extra pair of socks his way as he donned his coat and boots, tapping his foot in wait for his little brother.

x

Soon as Logan was dressed they headed out, Victor being the closemouthed leader. At least there wasn't too much of a breeze yet. And with his brother ahead he could just step in his boot prints.

They walked for two hours before stopping for a drink of water and to catch their breath. So far there had been no wagons and no talking.

"Where exactly are we going in America?" Logan spoke up while they were relaxing. No response, "Do you know where or we just walking?" Still silence. The younger man sighed and sipped a little more water.

After a fifteen minute break they were back up and walking. The sun was coming out now and it warmed them up some, but the air was still chilled.

They walked another hour before Victor moved ahead. He'd heard a carriage going their way.

"Hey, think you got some room in the back for us?" Vic looked to the driver.

"How many of you is it?" he looked over to Logan, "If it's just you two then sure. Where you headed?"

"South, planning on hitting America."

The man looked to him, "What you got with ya?"

"Clothes, and food," he narrowed his eyes, not liking the question.

He nodded, "Hop in, I'm going that way myself."

Victor walked to the back and grabbed his brother's arm, pushing him up on the back of the buggy before climbing up himself. Doing all this without saying anything to his brother.

"You two in?" he glanced back before starting to drive off again, "I'll take you two as far as four towns over. Then you're on your own."

"That'll do," Vic nodded, reaching in his pouch and grabbing a strip of jerky. He noticed Logan looking at him and scoffed, turning away.

It seemed like his brother just knew every way to mess with his emotions. He sighed and turned to watch the scenery as they were carted.

Moments into his self pitying state he noticed a stick of jerky in his face. He glanced to Victor, who was holding it out. The younger man took the stick and ate quietly, "Thanks."

As expected, no response to his comment.

x

To get them to the town only took four hours, knocking a good two hours off travel time. Currently the duo were using available pots. With Logan using one Vic decided to buy some little items.

He mainly wanted to get something sweet for himself, "Can I get some candied nuts and maple syrup candy?" The woman smiled and got him the items he wanted, handing them to him, "Thanks," he saw Logan behind him. Without a word he handed him one of the bags of nuts and walked off.

"Where are we going to stay?" the younger man followed him, "Victor?"

The elder looked about, and went to find see about anyone was leaving further south. Maybe if he caught someone he and the punk could sleep on the back of a wagon.

"I'll send you a letter when I get there," a man kissed what could be assumed to be his mother as he hitched up his wagon.

"Where you going? If I may asked," Victor stood near him.

"Going towards the Harbor," he commented.

"Perhaps we can accompany you?" Victor asked. As the man started to give a skeptical look Victor pulled out a dollar coin, "We're really looking for a ride."

The man looked to Victor and Logan, who was standing not too far behind. The man shrugged and nodded, "Fine, I don't need the coin though. But I can use it," he took it and went to his mother to give it to her, "Hop in."

Victor climbed in, pulling his brother in after. This was great. They had managed to get plenty of transportation to where they needed to go.

"We ought to be there in six hours," he told the two, going to the roads to get there.

x

Hours had gone by and Victor still wasn't talking to Logan. It was tearing him up. He hated it. Why was his brother so good at this? Making him feel guilty.

"Victor?" Logan looked over, "I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have made you think it was you. I should have just admitted it, I know you wouldn't taunt me. I just couldn't admit it."

The elder brother just looked at him as he made his little confession. Occasionally nodding in agreement.

"Please talk to me. You know I hate silent treatment." he sighed.

Vic just put an arm around his shoulder, "I forgive you," Logan sighed in relief, "We're almost in America. Just another day probably."

"Yeah, great. Just a question. Don't they have different money in America?"

Victor paused, "Well."


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright gentleman, you can wake. We're at the docks," the man parked his cart and began to gather his items.

Victor stretched out. He and Logan had taken the opportunity to do something they never got to do. Nap.

"Wake up Jimmy," the elder shook his brother and stood, "Time to go."

"We here?" He half snored into his brother's arm, "That didn't take long."

"Sure didn't," he stretched, popping his joints, "Alright, let's go get these tickets so we can board."

"You ever been on a boat before?" Logan climbed down and looked at the crowd of people trying to shuffle about.

"You are with me 80% of the time. You tell me if I've been on a boat before," he scoffed and grabbed the basket, "You watch the stuff and get us some food while I get these tickets."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the cart," he marked before going to get some snacks. They still had food and he knew his brother just wanted some sweets. Which was fine, that's what he wanted too.

x

"Two tickets to New York. That'll be $50," the teller reached to take the money, "And I'll need your papers."

Vic paused, "What papers?"

He gave him the basic rundown of what he would need. Victor just tilted his head at the man and looked to the other people.

"Do they have these papers?"

"Look, I don't make the rules ok, kid. Do you have the papers or don't you? Your parents have them perhaps? As you can see it's packed in here and people are trying to make the boat before it leaves out."

"When does it leave anyway?"

"In the next hour. Now please step aside so I may tend to others," he told him before waving a man over.

Victor raised a brow. He wasn't sure what papers he was talking about but he did not do all this to be told no now.

x

Logan crunched on his candied nuts and stood by the docks, watching as people kissed loved ones goodbye and all those affectionate things.

"Jimmy, we got an issue," he heard his brother call.

"Did you pee your pants?" he looked over.

"How would you like to wind up dead?" he narrowed his eyes to him, "Guy claims we need some type of papers. Something about our parents should have them."

"So give him some more money, not like we can probably use it in America."

"We don't know that. They may give us a little for it," he watched as the lines of people snake around the harbor.

Logan sighed and looked about, "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Any ideas?" he turned back to the boat as people boarded.

The younger looked down to the water and to their baskets, "These float. And we can swim," he looked to his brother, "Think you can hold your breath long enough to get to the opposite side of the boat?"

Vic paused before smirking, "Think you can scale it?"

"That a challenge?" he smirked.

x

No one seemed to notice as two large baskets floated out to Lake Ontario. If they did they didn't say anything. Logan and Victor moved as quickly as possible to get to the other side of the boat.

They managed to scale the side and check to make sure no shiphands were around before climbing up.

"Come on, let's go find somewhere to dry off," Victor shivered, helping his brother up the side and they scurried off somewhere to hide and change into dry clothes to avoid suspicion.

x

How long do you think it'll take us to get to America?" James looked at the water, still shaking, as they began moving.

"Why do you keep asking me this stuff like I know?" he scoffed and watched the water, "Nice view at least."

"Maybe you'll find you a nice lady who can deal with your smell," Logan nudged him.

"You're full of jokes," he smacked him in the head, "I take more baths that you do."

"Excuse me," a hand fell on Logan and Victor's shoulders, "Can I talk to you young men in private?"


	7. Chapter 7

Logan grit his teeth and raised a foot as he felt a lash across his rear. This was just great. He always seemed to get caught when he was either wet or damp. Make things worse he was still sore from the paddling Victor gave him.

The man brought the belt down on his rear again another ten times, each time causing Logan to make some type of sound effect, be it a grunt or a groan.

"You ought to be happy this is all I'm doing to you kids," he scoffed, letting the young man stand and pull his trousers up, "I ought to throw you overboard."

"Who's stopping you?" The oldest looked over.

The man raised a brow and pointed to the chair, "Drop your trousers and bend."

Victor smiled some at the man before unfastening his pants and putting his hands on the back of the chair as they slid down his legs.

"Lean forward more," he demanded, doubling the belt.

The older brother did as told and glanced towards Logan.

The first lash fell down hard, harder than Logan's. Vic winced as another one fell. Then another, each getting harder.

The older mutant noticed his brother looking at him and cringing. He smirked and stuck his tongue out at him. Jim snickered and covered his smile.

The man got frustrated at how silent Victor took it and continued to hit hard until he reached 24. Victor's current age.

"Get up," he glared as the boy pulled his pants up," I ought to have you two arrested when we dock. For now I have somewhere I can hold you."

The brothers were walked to a storage room with a window so small the furthest the would get out would be their heads.

"This ought to hold you both nicely," he locked them in.

"Think I made him mad?"

Logan laughed some, "I can't imagine how. Everyone loves you."

"They can't resist my animal magnetism," he leaned against the wall, "four or five hours to America."

"Can't wait," he smiled and leaned against the wall, "What do you think it's like?"

"Must be nice since so many people keep coming here. I hope we get decent jobs."

"I can't wait to get a new bed," he sighed, "or at least some decent sleep."

Victor smiled and rubbed his brother's fluffy head, "Sooner we get a job the sooner we get a decent place."

"Maybe something slightly bigger than our last place," he nodded, looking out the window, "How about some food?"

"Sure, we got time now," Vic opened the basket and pulled out some stew.

x

"I have them right in here, officer," The man lead them to the storage room he locked them in, "Mouthy ones."

The officer nodded and looked to the door as it was unlocked. It opened to reveal an...empty storage closet.

"They...They were right here," he looked around, "I locked them in."

The cop gave the man a dissatisfied look, "Are you sure you locked it?"

"I did!" he looked to the man, outraged at him for accusing him of lying.

"Well as they aren't here now, we have nothing to do," he shrugged and left.

The deckhand watched him go and looked about the room. They had stolen a few items. Great. The captain would not be happy about this. He looked toward the handle of the door and noticed five long marks. They looked like someone stabbed several blades into the door.

x

Victor relieved himself in the bush, "Well, it's still early enough for us to go look for some work," he turned to his little brother, "We'd better move."

The pair walked about for hours, looking for jobs and cheap housing. Logan seemed more interested in getting a job at least. Victor seemed very distracted as he watched the groups of people passing by.

"You ok?" Logan looked to his brother.

"Yeah, I'm looking for potential vacancies." he began looking to the buildings that he clearly hadn't been looking at before.

"Right."

"I'm gonna go to the bank and see what I can get, think you'll be ok by yourself?"

Logan shrugged. Of course, he was an adult. He didn't need his brother holding his hand. A smirk at that thought and he waved Victor off.

The elder disappeared into the crowd of people to go do his business.

x

Clearly Logan wasn't very patient and after waiting 20 minutes for his brother walked about to continue to look for a job.

He asked and asked about and didn't get much of anywhere. Finally he managed to find a man who was well dressed.

"Excuse me, do you have any available work? My brother and I are on our own and I'm really looking for something to help pull my weight," Logan sounded near pitiful as he repeated the speech he'd been giving since he was 12.

The man looked to him, especially his arms, "Well… It's rather late. Why don't you come back in the morning and ask then, son."

"Thanks," he nodded, at least he'd gotten a response from the guy. But asides that he still had no idea where Victor was and it had been over two hours.

x

Logan sighed. He decided to go sit at a park and eat the rest of the stew. It hadn't occurred to him that he forgot to give him the rest of his money as well. But he only had ten dollars on him.

A couple hours flew by and Logan was getting irritated. Where was his brother at!? The bank couldn't have been that much work. Jerk.

"What you doing?" A voice interrupted his thought process.

Logan jumped up, "Where the h3ll have you been!?" he looked to his brother's hand, "Did you really get candy?"

Victor had a handful of peanut brittle and tootsie rolls. He shrugged, "I got enough for both of us."

"What about the bank!?" he demanded.

"Was able to get us $55," he nodded, "And I found a little place for us so we don't have to spend the night under a bridge again."

He sighed, "Fine," he looked about, "Where is it?"

"Come on," he took the other basket and led his brother to their new place so they could talk things over.

x

They were able to get a two room place in a small housing. The brothers were on the top floor of the third story home. It was a decent little living area. Had a stove and running water, the latter being something new to them both.

"This is a pretty great place," the younger of the two nodded, looking around at the apartment, "There's actually room to hang our clothes in here and everything."

"We even got a bed," Victor set the baskets down and looked in the second room, what was apparently the bedroom, "And an indoor pot." he looked to the bathroom, "I like it here already."

"Me too," Logan climbed on the bed and gave a sigh of relief, "I have a job hopeful for tomorrow. Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I found some day work, I start either early tomorrow or late tomorrow."

"Thank goodness it's not just me working again," he smirked, "So how much is this place anyway?"

"It's about $12 a month."

"What!?"


	8. Chapter 8

Logan wiped the sweat from his brow. What was his brother thinking!? He was only making 20 cents an hour and he didn't even share how much he was making. They still had to eat. And the first thing his brother does? Buy a $12 a month house and $1 worth of sweets. Well...Logan wasn't upset about the sweets.

Speaking of Victor he hadn't told him where his day work even was. His brother could be so absent minded at times.

x

Six hours nonstop and Logan had a minute to eat. It was nice. Victor had at least made him a decent lunch early before he left. He had a sliced ham and biscuit sandwich with a baked pear and large slice of cake.

This was more of something they would have had for supper but Vic thought heavier lunch than fruit would be best for his little brother.

Well, two more hours and he would be home at least. The only thing keeping him alive was the fact that if his brother wasn't home he could eat more cake and he certainly planned to.

x

Days went without Logan seeing his older brother. He was slightly worried as Victor did occasionally work for a full 48 hours before coming home, but there was no railroad work going on here. And what type of day work required days?

Maybe he was just coming home while Logan was asleep or at work. But that didn't make any sense, his scent was super stale in the house. So he couldn't have been doing that.

x

After three days Logan was half dead from work. He was sleeping his life away.

He heard a shuffling going about the house. His eyes slowly opened as the scuttling got closer.

His claws popped out and he jumped up, ready to attack whoever this was. He was met face to face with his brother.

"Victor? Where have you been?" the claws receding back into his arm as he looked at his less than clean brother.

"I had to do extra unbearable things for work," he opened a canister and put the money in.

"How much did you make? To be gone three days I sure hope it was at least $4." Victor smirked and showed him ten singles, "You made that after three days!?"

"Yep," he nodded with a little smirk, "You know I wasn't doing it for nothing. Involved a lot of dragging and carrying through. And I couldn't leave the guy alone."

Logan nodded some, "Well, good job, happy you're back. I'm going to bed, I have work soon." he yawned and turned over

"You go on to bed," he yawned and climbed in bed, leaning onto his brother like the pillow he was gonna be tonight.

x

Jimmy stretched out and rubbed his eyes, turning to his brother. Well at least both him and Victor had been keeping the bed dry. He leaned onto his brother's chest and sighed deeply as the elder heaved.

"Are you going to work today?" he climbed over, "You might want to hit the store and get us some more food."

"Yeah yeah, I brought some meats and pastries back so take those and a few bottles of juice."

"Gotcha," he went in the icebox and got the stuff after getting dressed, "See ya Vic," he walked over to say goodbye.

"Bye," Vic leaned and kissed his little brother before sighing into the bed. It felt so good..

x

A few hours went by before the elder of the two stood and checked himself. He was exceptionally wet. He smirked some and unfastened the sides of his little assistant.

After watching some people and their little offspring he had an idea of getting some cloths and tying them to himself when he slept. So far it kept the bed dry. Maybe he'd see if Logan needed it. He didn't seem to have had any accidents, but maybe as a precaution.

X

Vic didn't have much for breakfast, just eggs and an apple. He licked his lips and got redressed as he hung his cloths and clothes out to dry, after soaking them in water. He just left water in the tub, that away he could soak Jimmy's clothes and hang them right up.

X

The man walked about the streets, looking at the stores, shopping list in hand.

As he shopped he could hear some men talking.

"Betting $2 on Mani, he hasn't lost in three fights," on man said.

"I'm putting 59 cents down on Vinny, he looks like he might make a comeback but I can't afford to lose my babe's milk money."

The young man leaned over, "What you guys betting on?"

They both looked to the kid and scoffed.

"Underground fights, kid," one whispered.

The other looked Victor over, "Maybe you should join one." his friend laughed and smacked his shoulder, "He might be able to get a few good swings in." he tapped Victor's arm, "One, maybe even two good rounds."

"How do I enter them?"

x

A man waited in the hallway, smoking a cigarette as he stared to the sky.

"You Terry?" Victor walked into the shadows with him.

He peeked to him and blew out a puff, "You the law?"

"Not at all. I wanted to know about your fights. I was interested in joining one. And also interested in knowing how I'd get paid for it."

The man looked to him. Victor had a good half foot of height over him, and a good extra 40 lbs of muscle on him. He walked around Vic, checking him out and sizing him up, "You ever fight before?"

He crossed his arms, "Plenty of times, won most."

The brunette scoffed some and took another drag of his cigarette as he grabbed one of Victor's muscular arms and noticed his claws, before the mutant slowly closed his hand into a fist.

"I guess I'll give you a try, kid. Meet me back here at 8," he told him before going back to relaxing under the fire escape.

"See you then," he smirked and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Vic wiped his mouth as he received a hard punch and pushed himself up from the wall and stood up. He looked to the man towering over him, his smirk taunting him.

"You had enough kid?" he snickered, putting his reddened fist up in the ready.

The younger man smirked and swung at the man with a left and a right hook. It hurt but the man, Isaac, swung back down.

The crowd cheered on for Isaac as he took a beating. They were sure this kid couldn't beat him. Vic blocked a few strikes before throwing an uppercut that caused his opponent to grab his chin and spit blood.

With him distracting by the blow Victor got in several more punches before knocking him down and keeping him down.

There was a pause amongst the men as the champ was down. They turned to the new young man and some began groaning, while others began clapping.

X

"Good guy," Terry smiled and counted his money and looked to Victor, handing him a few dollars, "Welcome to the family."

Vic wiped the blood from his nose and held up the four dollars with a smile, "Glad to be here," he looked to the man's clock, "Better get home. Same time tomorrow?"

"Of course."

x

Logan groaned as he rolled over, smacking his lips. He was great and exhausted. He felt emptiness all around. Where the heck was Victor?

"Victor?" he called groggily.

"Yeah? What is it?" the elder asked from the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" he grumbled, scratching his back, turning away.

"Fixing you food for tomorrow and getting a head start on breakfast," he covered a yawn.

"It's four in the morning, go to bed," he turned over, pulling the covers up.

"Are you dry still?" he called out, cutting the dough. A long pause gave Vic an idea, "Is that a no?"

"Go to bed," he grumbled.

"I will," he finished making his brother's lunch and put it in the icebox before strolling over and getting into just his wife beater. Once in that it was time for the bed routine he'd come to do as second nature.

He folded several cloth squares into the large cloth square. He sighed and sat in the middle of the cloths and tied the sides. It was what the babies wore, but hey, at least it kept the bed dry.

Vic climbed onto the mattress, flopping against his brother, "Night Jimmy."

"You're heavy," he groaned.

x

Months went by with Jimmy working his eight hour days and making what he guessed was a decent wage. At least Victor paid like three months of rent for them. Apparently Victor's day work paid better than what Logan had. Maybe he would see if he could find some day work himself.

"I get my day off and you want me to do shopping with you? Do you love me at all?" the younger crossed his arms and huffed.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes and set several items in the basket, mostly foodstuffs and clothes.

By now they were able to afford some furniture. A table, some chairs, and a few lamps. Even though they had no garden anymore they had a nice plenty of food. And thanks to Vic's idea the bed itself was nice and dry.

Not that Victor was all too fond of being a working man and being his age and wearing diapers to bed. Nothing like humilation to remind someone that life can suck. Worse yet was Victor had a hard time with pins due to his claws. And good for Jimmy, he hadn't seemed to have but three accidents.

"Are you almost done?" Logan watched as his brother shopped.

"Coffee," Victor smiled and put it in his brother's basket, "Stop your griping, I work too and if you want to eat you better help me with the shopping."

"Fine, just hurry up, please," he sighed, tapping his foot.

"Oh fine," he put some produce in the already heavy basket before stepping to the front to pay.

"That'll be four dollars a quarter please," the clerk told him with a smile.

Logan looked to his brother. That was a reasonable amount of money on just one trip to the store. They had let their food get low, but it shouldn't have been that low.

"Are you sure we need all this?"

"Yep," he easily handed the man exact change and took the items, "I got a cookbook from my employer a few days ago and I wanted to try and make some new food since you complain I always make the same thing."

"Well you do!"

x

Finally home Victor put the food away as a good housewife should. His little brother happily getting his shoes off and relaxed in the chair, watching his brother with a suspicious stare.

It didn't go unnoticed by the elder, "You want something? Coffee? Tea?"

"How much do you make a day at your daywork job?"

"It varies," he shrugged, "Pends what I do." he set soap out, "Get out of your clothes, it's bath day and laundry day."

"Must be a lot for you to be able to just throw five dollars off like that." he pulled his suspenders down, "Are you going to boil some water?"

"What's stopping you from doing that? I'm putting food away," he retorted.

"Well excuse me, but I thought I was threatened with death if I touched the stove," he grabbed a large pot and went to fill it with water.

"If you break it I will sell you to buy a new one. But I'm pretty sure I'd still need more money even with that," he shrugged.

"Are you joining?"

"Of course I am, so make sure it's full."

"Yes ma'am."

x

Logan grumbled lightly as Victor washed his hair and back. The tub wasn't as big as it seemed with both of them in there. Esp since they both gained some muscle from work. But at least it was bigger than the tub they had in Canada. And the sink...

"I can't wait until I have another day off so I can not spend it shopping with you," he leaned back.

"I'm sure. And when we're done here I can give you a haircut."

"I don't need one," he said quickly. Logan had grown fond of having his hair a nice length. And with it getting more wavy the longer it got the ladies had taken notice.

"You look like a girl with your hair that long," he scoffed then smirked, "But when it's this long it makes pulling it easier," he yanked his head back slightly for emphasis.

"OW! Creep!" he pulled away, "I still don't want a haircut. And where is this day work you do?"

"Why are you so interested in my job? Huh? Don't worry about it, I'm getting paid without stealing. So you should be happy," he poured the water over top of his brother's head to rinse away the soap.

Logan grumbled lightly, "Mm hm."


	10. Chapter 10

Several more months passed by and the bedwetting was getting worse between the two. It was now at least twice a week. It was bad on their rent since it meant they had to wash more than a once a week. They finally submitted to the fact that they needed to use desperate measures.

"I think you hate me," Victor struggled with the pin.

The younger man rolled his eyes and took it from his clawed brother, "Just lay down and I'll do it, you do me after."

"Fine, fine," he scoffed and climbed into bed and leaned into the pillow, "You know how to do it now, right?"

"Yeah, I caught a broad doing it today with her kid. Just show me how to fold again."

Vic took the three cloths, folding two into long rectangles. That was the easy part, the next part was far more intricate and took about five steps of a much bigger piece of cloth. When that was done he placed the two rectangular cloths into the larger one.

"How did you learn to do that?" Logan still wasn't quite on to it yet.

"I'll just do yours for you," he shook his head.

"You are dodging again," he shrugged as his brother laid on the diaper, "Alright, ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he looked off with a blush.

"Ok," the younger man opened the pin and grabbed the two corners of cloth.

x

The couple on the first floor flinched as they heard a shout.

"What in the world are they doing up there?" The man shook his head.

"The younger one might have gotten in trouble again," his missus sighed, "I don't know why you would rent out a place to such young men. And here of all places."

"It's all about money, dear. If they weren't paying rent then they'd be out on their ears in a heartbeat," he looked through the paper, "Asides, they're hardly here during the day so at least it's quiet for you then."

"But such a ruckus at night," she looked up to the ceiling as the shouting continued, "My they tend to bicker a lot."

"Boys will be boys dear," he smiled and turned the page, "Especially brothers."

x

Logan sniffed and rubbed his cheek, "It was an accident…"

"And it still hurt!" Victor pushed him onto the cloths and tied the sides. he wasn't even going to bother with those pins, "There, you're ready for bed."

"I am or we are?" he looked up curiously.

"Yeah, we are, I have to check the kitchen and fix lunch for tomorrow."

"Are you working tonight too?"

"No...I don't think so," he shrugged. "I actually hope so."

"Well Bernard will come by if you are, won't he," the boy pulled the covers over himself and cut the light off.

"Yeah," he set the food in the icebox for his brother and climbed in bed, "Goodnight," they shared a good night kiss before both rolling on their side for sleep.

x

Logan stretched out as he woke up, he was soaking wet. Great. At least the makeshift diaper held all the liquid well. This was a good idea Victor had.

"You awake Vic?" he scratched his back and looked to his brother.

"Not willingly," he muttered, curling some under the blanket.

"I'm wet…." he almost whispered.

A long pause went by before Victor spoke again, "Me too…"

"Better soak and dry the cloths," he climbed over his brother and went to the kitchen to get a pot of cold water.

"Just take it off, I'll soak it, you get ready for work," Vic stretched again, "I'm gonna have a long day today."

"You sure?" he looked back, "How long you think you'll be working tonight?"

"Overnight probably, I got another client who needs some assistance," he sighed.

"Ok," he nodded, "You gonna marinade in that or you plan on changing?"

"I'm getting up," he covered a yawn, "You stop worrying about me. I'm the older brother."

"You make it a little impossible," he grabbed a piece of cake and made some coffee.

"Likewise," he stretched out and stood, slipping out of his soaked underclothes.

"Hey Victor!" came a shout from outside.

The older mutant looked out the window. It was Bernard.

"Yeah?"

"We got some work on the borders today. You coming?"

"Right now?"

"I'm standing here now, aren't I?"

The mutant scratched his back, "Give me a minute to get ready," he stepped back into the house.

"Working early?" Logan made a face at his coffee.

"Let me do it," he quickly poured some milk and sugar in, "You can be so cute at times," he smirked and pinched his cheek.

Logan smacked his hand away, "Whatever. Make sure you eat some lunch yourself," he drank the coffee down before jumping into his clothes.

"I am the older brother here," Vic chugged his. He loved coffee, "Bring me some clothes too."

Logan stepped out, fixing his overalls and tossing some pants and a top at his brother, "Alright, I'm off."

"Forget something?"

Jimmy paused before looking to his brother with an 'oh yeah' face and walking over and kissing his cheek.

"Your lunch too." he ruffled his hair before he left. Soon as he was out Bernard walked in, "Really early today?"

"Hey, we got a sizeable crowd we're expecting today. And word is a guy with an even more sizeable account is coming in to toss some money down," the man sat at the kitchen.

"Coffee?" he offered a cup when the man nodded, "Alright, doing it early is no problem for me."

"Still good at sniffing people out?" the man smirked and sipped his coffee.

"Need someone found?"

"Got a lady I wanted to get to know. Think you could tell me her favorite places? Maybe even where she frequents so I can have an idea of where I want to ask her to."

Vic rolled his eyes, "Y'know that's different than actually finding people and retrieving them."

"It's still stalking, and I'm still paying."

"How much you plan on paying me for this? And if you think $3 think again."

"How about five? I just need her followed."

"Got anything of hers?"

"No, but I know where she works."

"Six dollars, you're making me do extra work."

"$5.30."

The man tsked but nodded in agreement, "Fine, fine."


	11. Chapter 11

Logan stalked about the town. His curiosity would not be quieted until he knew his what his brother was doing. He wasn't as dumb as Victor thought and there was no way that he was making almost $50 a month working five days a week on and only occasionally overnight. Heck Logan worked 8 hours a day for six days a week and he didn't even make that.

It was amazing to see the town so clear. Everyone at work and such. Where he should be but he needed to know where his brother was going and how he was getting this money.

x

Vic popped his jaw back into place and panted, "How many more fights Terry? I need to do laundry today."

"You need to get you a missus," the manager snickered, "We can get another one in until they come back. But if they do we can move the ring to the other side and get two more in for the day."

"And for the night?" Bernard winced and applied some ice to his bruised cheek.

"Three tonight. With our money slinger here we're making twice as much." he smirked and looked to his two fighters as the other two fought on stage.

At least there was six of them. That meant that they all had to 2 fights today. Just fine by them. More money each fight, especially at night, plenty of men wanted to unwind and watch others tear themselves apart. Times haven't changed too much since the coliseums.

"Cops are coming, fold up," a guy told them.

"Benny, young 'en, fold it up and we got an hour recess," Terry closed the case and gave the cue for the guys to wrap their fight up.

"Buy you a cola?" Ben looked to Victor as they quickly folded.

"I won't turn that down. Gonna get me a sandwich. Nothing takes energy out of a man faster than being and giving beatings," he started moving quickly.

x

"How'd the date with the little lady go?" Vic took a bite his ham sandwich.

The older man smirked, "She's lovely. Just as beautiful up close as afar. I think she's a really good woman."

"Happy I could help make you feel more complete," he muttered, continuing to eat.

He smiled, "I'm going to ask her to marry me." The man had been dating his lady for about six months now.

Vic smiled, "I'm happy for you."

"Decided I'd let you know before anyone. I'm gonna leave fighting and find a better job soon."

"Seems like a good job to me."

"Is that why you haven't told your brother yet?"

"Don't you worry about me, ok. I'll get around to telling him when I tell him. He doesn't seem to mind that bills are actually evenly split, I sure don't mind." he shrugged and finished his sandwich.

"When do you plan on telling him? Seems like you've had plenty of time, you're just stalling."

"Once again, you don't need to worry about me. I hate when Jimmy does it enough," he told him, sipping his soda down, "I bring money home and I'm not stealing, that's all that he needs to know."

"If you say so," he dropped it and called the waitress over, "Can I get another sandwich?"

"Sure thing, hun," she smiled and took both their plates.

x

Victor stopped home since he had about two hours before he had to do fights for the night. He needed to fold the diapers and check the cookbook for what to fix so when Jimmy got off he could have food.

He fixed something really quickly before folding up their night diapers and stuff. Logan should be able to do it by himself tonight. Or he would have to anyway.

One more check and everything looked good so out he went.

x

Logan watched his brother from afar. It took him a while to find him but at least he stopped at home so he'd be able to follow him a little easier.

"Just where are you going now Victor?" he followed him from a distance.

x

"Ok, young 'en, you and Benard, then you and Hamish get into it. Take a break while Johnny and Cash fight, then come back to fight Johnny." Terry told Victor.

"No problem." Bernard gave him the most fight. The other guys were pretty easy to down, "Who am I doing first? And what happened to three?"

He paused, "You know, actually do Hamish first, then Johnny and get to Benard. Tonight we're going to do something a little different."

Benny looked over at him, "And what are we doing tonight exactly?"

"Our highroller wants to have a go in the ring," he smirked, "Offered $30 to be able to."

"And who does that go to?" John looked to the man, who was happily bragging.

"Well...Whoever fights him…."

"What if he wants to go with all of us?"

That made the man pause and think. He hadn't anticipated that. The boss tsked and shook his head, "Then we each get five dollars."

All the men looked between each other and nodded, except John again.

"And if he only wants to fight one?"

"Then that one gets $10."

"15," Victor put in.

"$10."

"$15," Bernard seconded.

"Are you two deaf?" he scoffed he looked and noticed the other three giving him a look as well. Terry sighed, "Fine, $13. That's it."

That seemed to appease the guys and they disburse. Terry just grumbled, counting the money out, "Greedy pricks."

x

Logan squeezed into the crowd, looking around. This was where he lost his brother at.

"A dollar to get in kid," the man stopped Logan before he strolled in.

"A dollar for what!?"

"To get in, you deaf?" he scoffed, "Pay or leave."

James glared before reaching in his pocket to see what he brought. Thankfully he had two dollars. He handed one over and grumbled into the place. This had better be worth it.

Inside was packed and there was a ton of cheering as two man punched each other. This was pretty entertaining. He continued to watch as they boxed, amused some. So this is what his brother was holding out on, watching mildly entertaining stuff like this? Heck they fought better than this.

"Alright," Terry called out, "We have one last contender. young 'en and Barqee!"

The man who had just been fighting the other guy raised his hands and watched as someone got in the ring. Logan paused, noticing the man leaving the ring. That was Benard. He glanced back up. That was Victor!

Barqee smiled and looked down to the younger man, "I've been waiting for you."

He balled up his fist and got in the ready position. Just as the bell dinged he heard his real name.

"Victor!"

He turned, looking to the crowd and getting punched dead in the face. Vic groaned and got up going back into fight mode.

Logan pushed his way up to the ring as his brother fought the monster of a man. He got pummeled quite a bit before panting and looked to the man who was just as tired, as he went through 4 other men to get to him. Vic raised his palms, ready for another blow.

The man smiled, put his hands down and pat Victor's head like a child before getting out of the ring.

Vic looked confused as the man left them looked to his brother's scowl. He sighed. Well guess he knew now.


	12. Chapter 12

"Stop pulling me!" Victor complained, pushing at his brother as he drug him by his suspenders, "Stop, you're gonna to break them."

Logan let go when they were in their apartment, "So is that your job you spend all night at? Or is that the only job you have?"

"You'd better mind your tone," he scoffed, "I work, that's what matters. It's good clean work, isn't it? You hate when I steal so I have this place. It's paid the rent this past year. Kept us warm this winter. Hasn't it?"

Logan glared, "But you could have at least told me. Why not tell me?"

"Why? So you could join too? I had it under control." he huffed. That was actually embarrassing. Getting shouted at by his kid brother.

"Well even if I did I'm an adult!" he glared, "How is that fair? I work 8 hours a day for six or seven days a week and you work like three days a week and make more than me? How is that fair?"

"It's fair because I'm mostly taking care of you. If you want, feel free to get a better job now. One that has less hours. I was just waiting to save up some money, I was gonna tell you to quit next week."

"Does that make it better?" he glared.

"What do you want from me?" he huffed, "I did what was legal to make money so we could have a nice place to sleep and plenty of food. That's why we came to America."

"But why did you hide it?" he followed him around the place as he undressed.

"Because I did, ok? You know about it now so you should be happy at least," he threw his hands up.

Logan stamped his foot, "It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

"But the way we treat each other should be!" he glared, "You'd beat my ss back to Canada but because you did it it's ok!"

Victor paused and looked to his brother. He tilted his head at him, "Well… You're right," he nodded. If nothing else in the world they could at least could control how they acted towards each other, "You are right."

Logan prepared to argue that he was right but paused when he actually heard his brother say that, "What…?"

"You're right. If nothing else we can control how we treat each other."

"I am?" he paused, "I..I am right," he nodded.

"And you know, if you did that I'd beat you to Canada _and_ back," he nodded, "Ok," he walked to the bedroom.

"Now where are you going?" he started to follow him but paused when he heard the jingling of a certain clothing accessory he wasn't fond of, "Victor?" The man came back a few moments later with the belt, "What?"

"Here," he handed it to him.

"...Here what?"

"You'd better take this before I change my mind and use it on you," he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Probably by reflex he grabbed the belt and looked to his brother as he bent over the back of a chair, "Uhm...I'm not sure…"

He rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm waiting," he told him, "You said you wanted this to be fair so make it fair. I did my half you do your half."

Logan looked at the belt then at his brother. He wasn't sure if those fights had rattled his brain but it was probably best to take this chance while he could, "Fine," he doubled the belt and got closer to him, positioning himself so he was actually able to bring it down properly, "Ok? Are you ready?"

"Move," he rolled his eyes and waited.

With that he brought the belt down with a snap against his brother's pantseat. The snap was loud enough to echo through the room. He continued raising it and bringing it down again from different angles.

Vic winced. Apparently his brother's job had given quite a bit of muscle growth. He didn't exactly expect that to be able to hurt him.

Logan couldn't say that his brother didn't deserve it. And hey, this was fair.

Vic rubbed the back of his left calf with the front of his right foot for distraction. He bit the inside of his lip as he heard the leather fall against him before he actually felt it bite into him.

The younger of the two sighed, wailing on his rear until he felt his brother was purposely being too good at taking the punishment.

"I guess I'm done," he tossed the belt at him before going to get ready for bed.

Vic grabbed his well punished butt and winced, "Feel better?"

"Feel weird." he got the items out, "I'm quitting Monday too."

"Fine," he grabbed his bed items, "Flipping tired."

"I bet," the younger laid on his back, "What was with the big dude?"

"Some highballer."

X

Nightly routine of nappy applying made way for sleep to finally be had. Kinda.

Logan peeked to his brother, "Victor?"

"What?"

"I appreciate it," he muttered.

Vic cracked a grey eye open before turning and wrapping an arm around him, "If I ever get too out of line you can give me a hiding. But don't think I'll just submit to any stupidity of yours. Deal?"

Logan smiled, "Deal."


	13. Chapter 13

"Is that the one?"

Barqee smiled, "Thats him."

"You sure?" he glanced up.

"You were there. Yes he's the one."

Victor checked his list to make sure he had everything on it. He was in no mood to come back again this week, or if possible even next week.

"Is that everything, Victor?" the clerk looked to him.

"Yep, seems right."

"He'll be getting these as well," Barqee set a couple suits down on the counter next to Victor's other items.

The young mutant looked up to him with a raised brow, "Oh, it's you." he pushed the suit away, "I need about 2 yards of that fabric please."

"I have a proposition for you," he leaned into him.

"Already have a job, but you know that," he folded the fabric into a bag.

"You like to fight," The man smirked down to him, "Not just for work. It gives you a sense of euphoria. Maybe, power?" Victor ignored him as he got his bill. Barqee handed the money to the clerk.

Vic sighed and looked to the ceiling, "What do you want? I have stuff to do."

"I have a job offering, little boy. Pays better than the one you have now."

"I already have a job that I got a lot of flack for, " he walked off, "Thanks for the hand out."

"Heh," the man walked next to Barqee chuckling, "Oh, I think you have him on the hook."

He crossed his arms and stormed off, "I will get him to come."

X

After putting some items away Vic sighed, "Do you even work now?"

"I do actual day work," Logan said from the bed, "Maybe I should see about getting a job in the fights. You said Bernard is leaving."

The elder shrugged and looked to the clock, "Well time to go."

"I'm going too," he pushed up and followed, "Cant let you have all the fun."

X

"A kid brother?" Terry raised a brow to Logan.

"Trust me, he has a swing," Vic smirked, "Give him one fight."

The man rubbed his chin, "I'll think about it...Regardless you need to get ready for the fight, young 'en."

"Getting ready," he cracked his knuckles.

x

A night of fighting pulled in a few but they needed something to pull a little more money in. Terry decided to give Logan a chance since he would need to replace one of his guys.

"Ok, kiddo, go fight your brother," Terry gave him the ok.

"Can't wait," Logan smiled and walked into the ring.

Barqee stood in the audience, thinking on what to say to the man next to get his attention. He noticed the younger enter the ring and raised a brow. The way those two fought. He noticed something similar in Logan and a smile spread across his face.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events, isn't it?"

x

Logan leaned against the wall as he waited for his brother. That was probably more intense than the crowd was expecting, as they have fist fought ever so often.

"Hello there," Barqee smiled down to him, "You are Young one's little brother, aren't you?"

"Who wants to know?" he forgot that his brother had a stage name here.

"You clearly seem like the smarter of the two. How would you like to make twice as much money as you are now?"

He raised his gaze, "Go on."

"I have a proposition. Come fight for me and I will pay you twice what they give you here. How much do you make? Two dollars a fight? I'll give you three dollars a fight. And if you convince your brother to join and I'll give you four dollars."

Logan looked to him, "How many fights?"

"Guaranteed six fights a week. As many as ten."

He gazed at him in amazement. That would be $24 a week, "What if I can't convince him?"

"You'll still be getting the three dollars," he shrugged, "What do you think?"

Before the young man could even respond his brother stormed over and snatched him by the hair, pulling him away from the man.

"AH, what the h3ll Victor?! Stop!" he hit at his brother's hand and wrist, "Let go!"

"Didn't I ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"How would I get a job if I didn't talk to strangers? Or get a place to live?"

"Don't be smart," he let him go and pushed him ahead.

x

Logan stared at his brother as he washed. He was really thinking on this guy's offer and it was just amazing. How could Victor not want to make $24 a week? They would never be broke again. Even if they had decided to leave they'd have plenty saved. And the guy was clearly good for it.

He looked to the five dollar slip the man had given him. He didn't tell Victor, he didn't need to know he'd seen him again.

"Stop staring at me."

"You won't even talk to the guy! He said at least 20 a week! Between the two of us that's 40 a week!" Logan stamped, "That alone is enough for four months rent in one week. And let's not forget food and all new wardrobe. In a month we could own this apartment!"

"I just bought your rotten ss new clothes," the eldest scoffed.

"We would be set," Logan complained.

"You are incredibly ungrateful, you know that?"

"I'm not being ungrateful. I do appreciate the things you got me, but don't you want something a little better?"

"Far as I'm concerned this is as good as it gets," the elder shrugged and rammed a spoonful of rice into his brother's mouth, "Now shut up and eat your food. Conversation over. And if I find out you're talking to that masochist I'll smack ya good."


	14. Chapter 14

Logan tapped his foot as he waited near the train station. Barqee had said they could meet there and talk and Logan was gonna make himself some money at least. Then he would show Victor he was right. And maybe he would get him something he liked, like some caramels or nut candies.

The giant walked over and saw the young mutant, "Punctual I see. A very respectable quality to a future business man. Or to any man honestly."

"Yeah, it's one of my redeeming qualities," he looked to him as he took out a cigarette.

"One of many," he lit up, "What's your brother's problem?"

"He likes to treat me like a baby. Thinks I still need to be taken care of," he shrugged, "And he's overprotective."

The man smoothed his red hair back and nodded, blowing off a gust of smoke, "I meant is he faithful to one boss, but those are good things to know."

James looked off, mildly embarrassed, "Oh, I guess," he shrugged.

"Listening to all that other stuff he sounds like a pretty good brother," he smiled and led the young mutant along to their meeting place. It was a large home, two levels.

"Please have a seat," he pointed to the couch.

Logan eased in and almost moaned in pleasure. It was so soft and comfy, "Where would the fights be held? Your house?"

"Ah, the fights," he nodded, "I have my own place indeed. Judging by the fact that you are here alone, that would be $2.25 per fight. Would you like to see the facility?"

"You said three dollars. A facility for fighting? Like a whole building?" he was amazed, "Sure."

x

Victor was sniffing and ripping his way through New York looking for his little brother. He wasn't in bed when he woke and he was nowhere to be found. Didn't even leave a note or anything. This was all types of obvious badness.

He huffed and checked the candy shop.

"Hi Victor, got some peanut brittle and chocolate bars. And some other things you and your brother might be wanting," the man smiled at one of his best customers.

"Not...yeah let me get some.. But was Jimmy here?" he walked to the counter to pay.

"No, not today," he shook his head and bagged up the candies and handed them to him.

Another man handed the cashier the money, "Young man, looks a lot like you?"

Vic grabbed the bridge of his nose, "Ok, who are you? I'm assuming you're with Barqee."

"No, but he is."

"...Want to repeat that?"

x

"This is where you do your fighting?" he looked at the ring, "This is much better than fighting in abandoned buildings!" He would have to get Victor on this, he'd just have to think of a way out of the inevitable beating he was going to get if Vic found out he came here.

The man smirked down to the boy, taking another puff, "I like things to be well made and clean."

Logan stared to him for a moment.

"Oh I'm sorry," he offered him the cigarette, "Want a drag?"

"Uh…"

"We won't tell big brother," he smirked.

The man shrugged and took it, taking a long drag before choking on it and coughing. Barqee chuckled at his failed attempt and went back to smoking, "Let's go see when we can start you fighting."

x

"How can I help you?" a man looked to Victor.

"Give me my brother."

The man paused then nodded, "Oh, the young man. This way sir," he escorted him in and to Barqee.

x

"Ah, looks like one of my other guest have arrived," Bar looked as Victor stormed into the room. Logan lost all color seeing his brother.

Victor stormed right to him and punched him across the face, knocking the cig out, "You stay away from him. You hear me!"

The man merely tsked and quickly picked his cig up, "Now that wasn't nice at all."

"D mn niceties! I told you to stay away from me and you come and stalk him!?"

Bar shrugged and noticed the door open again, "Ah, my main guest that I wanted you both to meet."

A well dressed man looked to the two mutants, "I'm going to start really questioning you." he looked to Barqee, "Once again you've brought me young men. What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Oh, allow me to show you their relevance," he grabbed Victor's arm, lifting him to the point where he had to stand on his tiptoes. Bar took a long drag from his cig before pressing the burning end into the elder brother's arms.

Victor winced and struggled to pull his arm away and kick at the redhead as the ash burned him. The man watched as the burned flesh of Victor's arm quickly began healing.

"Well, that is something to be interest worthy," he smiled.

Logan punch the giant in the side, "You let him go!" his claws were popped out in anger.

He grabbed both Logan's wrist in one hand, "Quite interesting, aren't they?"

The man smiled, "Well I must say, you've finally found something worth my explicit interest. Pity they couldn't be a breeding pair." such a comment had both mutants looking to him confused, "Get them a room and we'll start asap." he waved a hand before leaving."

"Not an issue at all."


	15. Chapter 15

Victor sat on the cold cement floor of the room they had been locked in. The barred door gave them a taunting view of a field.

Logan looked to the room they were held in. It was almost as small as their cabin in Canada. A patlet of blankets on the floor, a bucket of water in the corner, presumably their toilet. Another bowl of water with some soap.

Jimmy looked back to his brother. He could feel his seething anger.

"Vi-"

"Don't say a word to me." he continued to glare through the bars, "I'm trying to relax and you reminding me you exist isn't helping."

Logan paused to think of any words he could produce to help his brother relax, "At least we have a view?"

Victor turned and looked to him, utterly unamused, "I'm gonna beat your ss, but if I do it now I'd probably hurt you far more than intended. So I suggest you not talk to me right now."

Nothing of that statement made Logan feel any better. Except that Victor was taking a moment to calm down.

x

Logan just looked to his brother and shifted uncomfortably. Victor had gone from staring past the bars to staring through him.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole time we're here?" he muttered, mainly to himself but he was sure his brother probably heard him.

"Why do you think we're here?" he glared.

"Because that giant threw us in here."

"He had to get to us somehow, didn't he?"

The younger man threw his hands in the air in defeat, "What do you want me to say? That it was my fault?!"

"It was your fault! What do you think I want you to say!?"

"It wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't always treat me like a kid!" The second that word exited his mouth Victor was on him.

"I treat you like a kid!? That's gonna be what you say to me in this situation!?" he grabbed his brother by the shirt, bringing him eye to eye, "Ok, I'll show you how kids get treated." he pushed him down into the floor, face first.

"Hey! Don't do that!" he blushed as his brother snapped the suspenders, pulling his trousers down.

"Kids get their bare butts spanked for being bad," he slapped him hard enough to leave a near perfect hand print, "Kids need to be taken to the shed for being stupid!"

The first hit wasn't registered by Logan, the second hit had him gasping and trying to crawl away, "Victor stop!"

"Kids can't accept responsibility for their actions and blame others!" he smacked him again. Logan yelped and pushed at his brother best I could, "Kids can't follow simple instructions!"

"OW! OK! I get what you're trying to say!" he squirmed under the weight of the elder sibling.

"And what am I trying to say? Huh, smart guy?!"

He bit his lip and flinched, feeling the blood rushing to his exposed backside, "That I shouldn't have gone!"

"And?" he slammed his palm into Logan's thigh.

"There's more?" he flinched from that particularly hard hit.

"What? Is there more?" Now Vic was pissed. He started raining down hit after hit after hit on his struggling brother's upturned butt.

"AH! Victor stop!" Logan pushed and pulled as best he could. Victor was still stronger than him and was easily able to pin him for the tortuous punishment, "I shouldn't have gone! I should have listened to you!"

"Yeah, keep going!"

He bit his lip as his eyes welled dangerously high, "I'm sorry."

"Be happy I'm not wearing a belt or you have no idea how sorry you would be," he smack him again before climbing off his back and grabbing his shirt, "I may be a hypocrite but at least I'm old enough to know when things sound too good to be true, they are!" he slapped his butt several more times before letting him go and going back to his spot.

Logan merely held his sizzling bottom and sobbed quietly while biting his lip. His hands almost felt on fire just touching the red flesh of his rear.

The older brother simply glared out at the bars, ignoring his brother's pained sobs and sniffing. He had all but calmed down until the brat essentially blamed him for them being trapped in this cell. Hearing that just sent him off the deep end. He tried to take care of him and he couldn't even follow a simple direction of 'stay away from the redheaded creep that's stalking our place of work.' Now they were in this mess.

X

A few hours went by and Logan had healed physically from the attack. He was still afraid of his brother. He also had to pee really badly.

Some steps could be heard down the hall walking towards their room. Within seconds a smiling face peeked into their room.

"Hello my little fighters," Barqee smiled in, "I wanted to go over some rules with you. Apologies for the livings quarters. It's only temporary anyhow."

Both of them glared at him.

"Well I'm sure you've gotten to know your shared space quite well by now. The bucket serves as a chamber pot for you both, and that tube in the corner is where you dump the used water at the end of the night. But you get a special privilege. If you're well behaved you get to use the regular bathroom down here. If not then you'll be sticking with the bucket."

Vic scoffed and turned away.

"No need for such a cold shoulder," he smiled, "I brought you both food. You see that bowl with water? Wash your hands and I'll give you your meal."

"What's this about a bathroom?" Logan glanced to him, "I gotta take a leak."

"Vulgar," the man turned a nose up, "going to teach you both some manners," he crooked a finger.

Logan looked to his brother before walking over to the barred door.

The giant unlocked it and quickly snatched Logan by the neck, pulling him out and setting the food down before relocking it and dragging him down the hall.

"In you go," he tossed him into the doorless loo.

"Care to turn away, bub?"

"Not at all," he scoffed, "Now do your business."

So much for privacy. He quickly relieved himself and washed his hands before being snatched by the collar again and toss back into their cell.

"I will retrieve you both for a little fun later. Eat up, you'll need your strength."

Logan glanced to the food. It was a plentiful meal of three items. They wouldn't starve at least.

X

Several hours passed before Barqee returned, "Time to get to work boys."

"Whats this work?"

"What I guaranteed. Fighting," he unlocked the door, "Come."

"Not happening," Victor glared.

"You think I won't just carry you?" he scoffed, "Save yourself some dignity by dismissing your pride. It doesn't matter to me if you walk or if I drag _both_ of you by the ankles there."

Victor growled at him, narrowing his eyes.

"A fight is what you want, it'll be what you get," he smiled and walked in.


	16. Chapter 16

Barqee landed a hard slap across Victor's face. It had enough force behind it to pop his jaw.

"Are you angry now?" he asked before slapping him again and roughly shaking him.

"You get your d mn hands off him!" Logan growled and pulled at the guard. His brother had made the mistake of telling the giant he wasn't in the mood to fight. So Barqee decided to make him angry.

Bar took a long drag before putting the butt near Victor's swelling face, "Go out there and fight and win, or I will break each finger of your little brother. One by one."

Vic bared his teeth at him in a snarl, making the man chuckle.

"Thats right, animal," he slapped him again before throwing him unto the ring, "Be angry."

Vic growled, pushing himself up from the lower arena. He looked to the muscular man across from him in his ready position. He had a blue tint on his skin. There were men all about, and all looked to be wealthy. It was clear what was going on. This was a dog fight, with mutants..

Victor's opponent raised his fist and hurried toward him, swinging. There was no way around it.

x

The fight was harder than most fights Victor had gotten into up to this point. All pride he had in his fighting shrunk relatively quickly after receiving several hard punches to his stomach and face.

Barqee watched, smoking a cig with a skeptical look. He was taking mental notes and studying them.

The fight lasted about 25 minutes before Victor was declared the winner. Had it not been for his healing factor then he would have most likely lost long ago.

Blue man looked to Victor, panting with bruises and a swollen jaw, "You should have lost." he shook his head.

Something about him saying that made Victor feel as if he had made a terrible decision.

x

"Thats a good boy," Bar smiled to Victor, petting his head, before looking to the man whom had brought the blue mutant, "Appears as though I have won."

"It took you long enough," he gave him a forced smile before handing him a card, "I will be looking into this and returning soon," he turned and walked away, pulling his mutant by his hair.

Bar smiled to himself and pat Victor's head again, "Good boy," he threw him into the guard and grabbed Logan and shook him violently, "Think you need motivation?"

"G*d d*mmit!" The guard shouted and punched Victor in the face.

"What the h3ll are you doing!?" Bar threw Logan into the pit on to his face.

"Why don't you cut your pet's nails!?" he held his arm. The redhead was not pleased by the unauthorized brutality on his fighter and expressed it by backhanding the man. The guard paused before he walked off to the medic.

"Sich geben," Bar gripped both Victor's wrist before pulling him to watch his brother fight, "Kinderns."

Logan had to square against a much more frail looking mutant. As he raised his hands the mutant sprouted quails from his body.

x

Logan's fight was more painful than his brother's. He had to heal from several puncture wounds received during the fight.

Bar was very proud of what he had seen. How they had fought in his captivity, "Gut. Sehr gut," he took a man's card before petting both Logan and Victor's head, "You two have done well by me. And I will do well by you both. But first you both shall fight another three rounds."

Victor pulled at his hands, glaring to the man defiantly. Bar took that as him refusing and sighed before shaking them both hard. Thrashing them about as if they were ragdolls. He had much experience in using his large size to get what he wanted.

He stopped when both the men had coughing fits and groaned, "I'm hoping we have an understanding now."


	17. Chapter 17

Logan sat up, staring to the cage door. It was early, probably about breakfast time. He shook his brother's shoulder lightly, "You awake Victor?"

"Yeah," the elder jolted up with realization. Their patlet was soaked through to the cement floor, "Oh sh*t…"

"Wet," Jimmy sighed. He knew they were wet before he had woken his brother.

They were actually pretty fortunate. They made it the better part of a week before the inevitable happened. And it was both of them. It was way too much volume for just one of them.

"What are we gonna do?" the younger looked about.

Vic bit the inside of his cheek as he attempted to think, "Take your clothes off," he quickly slipped from his nightwear. Logan nodded and got undressed, handing them off to his brother who wrapped it all up in the blankets before grabbing their toilet bucket and dumping the water onto the items.

The water was clean as they'd been allowed to use the restroom most of the day. And when they didn't they peed directly into the funnel that lead outside and would pour water down atop of it.

Victor took the towel and soap, cleaning his brother with the actual wash bowl they were given.

"Morning food," one of the servants walked over with their tray of food, "It stinks in here," he muttered, "Where...are your clothes?"

"They were soaked in sweat," Logan commented as he washed his brother's back.

"I'll inform the master that you two need your clothes cleaned are in need of more water," he pushed the tray into the room with them and quickly scurried off.

Victor sighed as he meddled with the suds on his knees, "I miss our bathtub. Remember how we could both fit in it. And we'd boil the water and it would be lovely."

Logan laughed some, "I remember coffee. I even miss your dry strudel you'd make on Sunday."

"Ow!" Victor grabbed his chest and looked to his brother hurt, "Well excuse me, I thought you liked them!"

"I do. They're still dry though," he shrugged.

x

"Master?" The servant bowed his head to the giant.

Bar looked to him from his seat and huffed impatiently at being bothered, "Speak Ior."

"Your fighters are in need of more water for bathing and their clothes and blankets need to be washed."

"Why would they need new clothes and blankets?" he scoffed.

"I've returned from their holding area. It's very dank, even in the hall leading to them."

The man muttered something and German and waved his servant off, "Fine, I'll accompany you to gather and wash the items. First I'll have to get them some clothes."

"Yes master," the meek man nodded and started off back to the holding area.

x

"It smells like death down here," Bar covered his nose.

"They have fought for days, master. Sweat and body odor would be prevalent."

He sighed and walked to the holding area, "Perhaps a larger basin of water is in order for bathing." He looked in as the mutants had used all the water for bathing and were sitting in the nude, quietly eating.

"Still covered in soap, my pets," he unlocked the door and walked in ahead of the servant, dumping a bucket of water on them both, getting majority of the suds off, "Nice and clean."

The brothers shook and glared to the man.

"I found you some clothing to keep your vulgar body members covered, especially in my presence," he tossed the clothes on them, "Ior is going to clean you other items so after tonight's fight you'll be able to sleep properly."

"How the h3ll many fights do you expect us to do? We've done seven already in just five days."

"You can count," he smiled, "Animals love to fight. Cover yourselves and eat." he took the tray and left, "Smells like an alley in here."

Victor glared at the German as he left, "He's talking about smell and he smells like a cheap date."

Logan snickered at his brother's comment before pulling the shirt and pants on, "These clothes don't smell much better."

X

Victor held his stomach at the punch he received. It really, really hurt and he just wasn't in the mood to fight. This was his sixth fight of the night. He took that as a moment to just lay on the ground, not like Barqee could threaten to not pay him.

"Get up! You're not hurt!" the German demanded as Victor lay there, "Up!"

"He's been down thirty seconds. He's out," the referee called.

"Looks like you owe me a card," a man smirked smugly to Barqee.

He glared to him, then Victor as he was pulled from the pit, "Seems I do," he reached and handed him one of many.

Logan rushed to Victor's side, "You ok?"

"Just tired, " the elder nodded, "In need of a nap."

"You," Barqee grabbed Victor by the collar and yanking him high off his feet, "You beast!" he slapped him across the face, "Do you know what you have cost me?!"

"Surely not your freedom," the mutant glared at him, that slap not helping his already swollen cheek.

The giant growled and hit him again, violently shaking him.

"You get offa him!" Logan jumped on his arm, kicking and clawing at him to release his brother.

Barqee, using his size against him, tossed Logan into the pit onto his face, "Fight and win or you-" he gasped, crumbling forward. Victor's foot had slammed headlong into his genitals.

The giant bit his lip and held his member before recomposing himself, "You," he squeezed Victor's throat, "Have made an unwise decision."


	18. Chapter 18

The hard geyser of water beat down on Victor's exposed torso. The ice cold temperature had him shivering as he gasped and pushed against the wall, covering his face.

"Filthy animal is what you are," Barqee turned the hose off and put it to the side, "This little thing is quite useful."

The mutant kneeled on the cement ground, quivering as the man slowly stomped towards him. He could hear him yelling something at him in German before bringing a stick down against his back.

After several blows and shouts the mutant finally yelled out, "Speak English!"

"Let me translate: you are of a disgusting breed. Mutants. Filthy beast. You're an animal with man's skin. Nothing more!" he brought the stick down again, "You fight me and I'll make sure your pitiful life is a living nightmare."

"I'm not afraid of you," he glared up at the man, "You're far more pitiful than me. I can do my own fighting. You need me."

Those words earned him a kick in the side, "Filthy beast."

X

Logan tapped impatiently as he waited for his brother's return. Within moments the giant dragged a battered Victor over and tossed him into his cell.

"What did you do to him!?" Logan hurried to his side, "I'll kill you!"

"Just some gentle reminders of who's in charge here." he smiled, "I'll suggest you learn from him, lest you need a reminder as well."

Logan glared as the man walked off, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. He hits like a woman ," Vic pushed himself up, the swelling already going down and the bruises healing.

"You're starting to heal faster."

"Guess I'm just use to it," He turned his head away.

Jimmy looked to his brother's back. It looked like he fell from a tree, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"You should be. You know I know everything," he smirked.

That didn't make him feel any less guilty.

Vic saw his look and gave him a hug. "Think your claws are good on things not made of flesh?"

The younger looked to the pipe in the wall and looked to his knuckles as his let his claws out, "Lets see."

X

The chef sighed as he prepared breakfast for the household.

"Master says the fighters are getting no food today," Ior told him.

"I could have received this information earlier," he glanced out the window, "Looks Like you get an extra helping.

"I have no qualms over that. What are you looking to?"

"Some animals are rummaging through the filth again, I suppose. Or a farmer attempting to make fertilizer."

"Lovely," the servant walked off.

X

"Alright animals, I have some early fights for you," Barqee strolled to his holding area, "The stench is unbearable down here."

As he neared the room he kept them in a large amount of sunlight could be seen streaming in. He hurried over and there was piping everywhere from what was the makeshift toilet and several brick pieces of the wall, chipped, carved and pulled away with drips of blood, claw and bone scattered on the floor.

"Teufel noch mal," the giant growled and hurried to the upper levels. The beast had escaped.

X

Logan groaned as they sat in the lake, doing their best to wash, "That was horrible."

"Very much so," Vic reemerged, "We gotta go, now."

X

They quickly made their way to their apartment and barricaded the door.

"Boil some water and I'll pack."

"You really think he'll come here?" Logan did as he was told.

"Who knows how long he stalked us before holding us prisoner for a d mn week. We need to get out of this town and if you're boiling water as I'm packing we have enough time for a thorough bath to get this remaining wreak off."

"Boiling the water and helping pack," he nodded.

Getting everything together took a total of twenty minutes. Getting scrubbed down and in their own clothes took thirty minutes. They did crawl through a toilet to get out of that place.

"We got everything we can get," Logan grabbed the basket and looked to the door, "Any cash?"

"Enough," he glanced out the window. He heard talking a while ago and was very paranoid at the moment, "Alright, let's move before it gets too late." he climbed out of the third story window and quickly scaled the building with his little brother in close pursuit.

"So where are we gonna go?" Logan kept a low profile as they hurried along towards the train tracks.

"Stop asking me questions like I know the answer."

"Didn't you say you knew everything just last night?" the younger teased as they walked.

Victor just rolled his eyes and continued the trudge, "Wherever we go."

"Sounds about right. At least we can catch a ride," he hoped the train as it came zooming by.

X

"Have you found the beasts yet?" Barqee tapped his foot impatiently.

"We've searched their home and they were there but are no longer."

"Masion will be quite displeased with this information," Bar sighed at having to tell his head.


	19. Chapter 19

A growling could be heard coming from Victor's stomach. They'd been on the move for three days now and hadn't had a ton to eat in that time.

"Carrot?" Logan waved the veggie at him, "It'll make your teeth feel better."

"I would prefer meat," he took a chomp from the root, crunching loudly, "Think the farm has any meat lying around?"

The younger saw a farmhouse as the train paused to board, "Only one way to find out."

"Lets go."

X

The demesne was at least a good mile and a half walk, but that was fine. Good exercise. When they finally got there it was a little smaller than it seemed but still a respectable size.

"See anyone? Like the owner?" Jimmy looked about a second before he realized he'd lost his brother, "Victor?"

The elder had found his way into the barn, "Hello ladies," he dived to the cow and started tugging at her udders.

"Who the h3ll are you and what are you doing here?" A man raised a gun to the mutant.

"Just looking for a little food. Didn't mean to intrude," he raised his hands in a manner to convey he meant no ill will.

The man looked to him then to the cow, "Milk her."

Vic raised a brow and slowly started the task.

"You tend animals?"

"Not in years."

"You not running from anyone? Or bringing trouble?"

"No at all," he shook his head, "Just bringing my baby brother. And we'd be happy to work."

The man looked him up and down before sighing. He looked good for work, "I suppose it would be the neighborly thing to give you both a place to stay," he saw Logan peek his head in, "What are your names?"

"Victor. And that's Jimmy."

"Name is Isaac," he lowered the gun, "Best give you both some work to do."

X

"How do you get the easy jobs?" Logan grumbled, carrying a bale of hay.

"I'll happily show you how to milk a goat," he swept up, "And you're helping me with the horse."

"You boys want some food?" Isaac stepped in and set a plate on a stool for them, "got some biscuits and gravy."

"Thanks." Logan hurried over and snatched some, "We appreciate you giving us a job and a place to sleep."

"You're working for it," Man nodded, "My daughter is away right now and my wife has been ill. I'm not a great cook."

"Make Victor cook. He made sure he brought his cookbooks," Jimmy smirked, "He appreciates being here too, despite his silence."

"Might take you up on that," He nodded.

When the man left, Logan grabbed the plate and brought them to his brother, "What are you all gloomy about?"

"Nothing in particular," he shrugged.

"You're acting cut off. Like you do when you have nightmares," the younger offered him some, "Food."

Victor gave it a look before going back to sweeping, "No thanks."

"You need to eat."

"Sure don't."

"Victor," Logan started.

"Jimmy."

"You were complaining about food three hours ago. Now we have some and suddenly you're not hungry."

"I was saying I wanted meat. Help me with this horse," Victor grabbed for the shoes.

While he did that Logan grabbed for his brother's chin. Gripping both his cheeks and cupping his chin, he brought the biscuit to his mouth, "Open."

Victor gave his little brother a raised brow, "Are you serious?"

"Open up," he put the food to his mouth again. Vic sighed and opened, "Now bite," he demanded, "You may be older but it's just as much my job to care for you as it is for you to care for me. Now eat your food, jerk."

The elder just took the food and ate.

"What is the matter?" Logan let loose his brother's face.

"Nothing, just have my mind on other things," he made a face, "This gravy is a clump of uncooked flour."


	20. Chapter 20

Logan rolled in his sleep. The barn was pretty comfy with it having so much hay. He stretched out, feeling about for his breathing pillow.

"Victor?" The younger cracked an eye open, revealing an empty space next to him, "Victor?"

The elder had climbed onto the roof of the barn to enjoy the rainy moonlit night. So soothing and tranquil, it assisted in calming and clearing his head.

"What the world are you doing up there!?" Logan shouted.

"Thinking."

"Get down from there!"

"Just go back to bed. I'll come in soon." he dismissed.

Eventually, after his shouts were ignored, Logan walked back into the barn to leave his brother to it. If he wanted to get pneumonia that was on him.

Victor watched the tree line as words echoed in his ears.

" _Filthy animal. Beast!"_

" _He's no son of mine. He's wicked. But I know how to get the wickedness out of you."_

A frightened gasped came from Victor when his leg was grabbed. Eyes wide and in his ready position he looked to see his brother and sighed, "Jeez Jimmy."

"Get inside, you're soaked to the bone."

He rolled his eyes a scowled, "Why are you always worrying about me?"

"Because you're my brother! Why won't you let me care for you?!" he yanked him towards the edge of the roof, closer to the window.

"I'm okay!"

"Get in here or I'll hide ya!" Logan threatened, pulling him again.

Vic pulled his leg away, "Alright, d mmit, just give me a minute!"

"You're so difficult!" he yanked him again before receding into the barn's window.

Creed shook his head. Darn brat would not let him breath. Why was he always worried about him anyway? No one ever worried.

X

When Victor finally got it he looked to his brother, "Your hair is dripping."

"As is your whole body," Logan reached out to help his brother out of his soaked clothes, "What are you doing sitting in the rain anyway? During the witching hour?"

"I had a lot on my mind and wanted to think. You know, the thing you do where you use your head," he shook some.

"Yep, because in the rain is the best place to do it," Jimmy watched as he hung his clothes on the wooden rails, "Thinking about your pa?"

That question had him pause.

"Or someone else?"

"I'm fine."

"He's dead Vic. You know that."

"I know, I was there when you killed him," the elder nodded, "Only wish it had been me who did it."

"So why are you still even thinking about him? Not like he's gonna come back to reclaim you."

Victor just shrugged and sat in the hay, "Good question."

"Does the good question have an acceptable answer?"

"Not off the top of my head."

Jimmy merely shook his head and tossed a blanket on his brother, "Maybe if you stopped harboring your problems you might be able to sleep at night."

"Who needs sleep?" he wrapped himself in the blanket.

"You do."

X

"Going into town boys. Want anything?" Farmer Isaac looked to the young men tending the yard.

"Real food might be nice," Victor commented.

"Hm?"

"He said candy," Logan smiled.

"Alright. Some breakfast in the kitchen."

With him gone Logan breathed a sigh of relief, "What is wrong with you? Are you that desperate for us to live under a bridge again?"

"Manure is probably more edible than what he cooks," Vic stuck his tongue out, "You were in the field for two hours after those biscuits."

"Ugh," the younger groaned, "Ok, you're right, but at least it's got plenty of hay and hidden spots to let clothes dry."

"I'm gonna step to the kitchen," he waved, sashaying off.

Fifteen minutes passed by before Victor returned, "Old goat trying to kill us with those 'biscuits' as he called them." He handed his brother a bowl, "Porridge?"

"Does it have butter?"

"And milk," he smiled, "I do know how you like it."

Jim quickly took the bowl and began chowing down. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in delight, "Oh, food. Never thought I'd actually miss porridge." It was something they had for breakfast and dinner everyday for almost two years at one time.

"Tell me about it."

Logan noticed his brother empty-handed, "Where is your bowl?"

"Not hungry."

"What do you mean you're not hungry? You hardly ate yesterday."

"I had some already."

"Really? When?" Logan asked, his skepticism obvious.

"When I was making it," the older dismissed as he went to check the chickens.

He narrowed his eyes, "How much did you have? A bowl full, a cup full or a spoonful when you were tasting it?"

"What does it matter? I'm not hungry!" he huffed.

"You don't eat, I won't eat!"

Victor stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"You heard me," he put the bowl on the bench, "You don't eat, I won't eat."

The elder gave him a grey eye glare, "I will eat later. I'm not hungry right now."

"I'll eat later too."

"Jimmy…"

"Victor."

The elder huffed before going to gather the stuff. Logan looked to the porridge and sighed, dumping it in the grass. He hated wasting food but he was planning on going head to head with his brother's stubbornness.

X

"Here you boys go," the farmer smiled and gave them both their treats, "And here's fifty cents for you both,"

Victor eyed the change, "Thank you."

Logan thanked the man and walked to the barn.

The younger man sighed and put the change into his satchel before sitting down and relaxing.

"Aren't you going to eat your candy?" A familiar voice asked.

"When I said I wouldn't eat until you eat that included snacks," Logan gave him a cold shoulder.

Victor nodded and put the money away, "Alright."


	21. Chapter 21

Vic hummed to himself as he gazed out the window into the night's sky. His brother was asleep, using his lap as a pillow. The mutant just rubbed his hair back as he watched the movement of nocturnal animals.

As time drew on he noticed something in the distance. A carriage on the road. Pretty late for a drive.

It inched itself closer to the barn, the wind picking up. An aroma carried by if right to Victor's nose, sending a chill down his back.

"Jimmy, wake up! Wake up!" he shook his little brother before jumping up and tossing all their stuff in the baskets.

"What!?" the younger of the two gasped awake, "What's happening!?

"Put your clothes on and move fast," Vic tossed him a pair of pants and slid into his own.

Unsure of what was going on and still half asleep Logan quickly did what he was told and grabbed a basket, following his brother as they ran out into the woods.

They ran for two hours before finally stopping.

"What are we running for!?" Logan looked at his brother.

"Just keep running!"

"What are we running from!?" he grabbed his brother as he started to climb the hill, "There's nothing here!"

Between a few pants of breath Victor explained that he had seen Barqee coming towards the barn.

"Are...are you sure?"

"I know that stench anywhere."

"Determined son of a gun," Logan looked about, where are we going now?"

"Aw, heck if I know Jimmy. See about the next town over. Hop another train."

At least they had been able to spend a couple days at the barn before being forced to flee.

X

"These rocks aren't exceptionally comfortable," Logan grumbled as his brother helped him out of the wet diaper.

"Don't look like they are," he wrung a towel out and wiped his brother's groin, causing him to instantly tense up and pull away.

"What are you doing!?" he covered himself with a wide eyed look to his guardian.

"You don't want to smell like piss, do ya? It's not like we can bath in that." he pointed to a small, very small creak beside them. It was just enough to soak the towel and clothes in. After getting some water to drink from it of course.

"Well, no. But next time warn me before you run a towel over my tallywacker," he blushed.

Vic just rolled his eyes before yanking his trousers up, "Ready to move?"

X

The whole walk to town Victor could hear his brother's stomach growling.

"Jimmy," he started, "I know you're hungry. When we stop in town please eat."

"I'm just fine," Logan shrugged.

Victor glared, "You're not fine."

"I'll eat when you eat," Logan glared back.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Because, like it or not, I do care about your ss!"

"Why!? Why the h3ll do you care so much about me?" he stamped.

"Why do you care about me? Huh?" there was no retort Victor could give to that question except a tight lipped glower and a crossing of the arms, "You got your butt handed to you defending me. And you always try to make me comfortable, even when you hate me."

The elder just huffed and took his basket, walking ahead, "I've never hated you."

"You did when I hadn't told you I was wetting the bed," he mentioned, "And when I got us held captive by the German."

"I was exceptionally angry with you. I never hated you," he shook his head, "I could never hate you."

"You're my brother." he yanked him by his shoulder to turn and look at his face, "I love you."

X

After nearly four hours they finally made it to another town. First thing they did was find a place to eat and Logan was beyond happy. He competed with his brother's stubbornness and won.

"How are your crackers?" Logan asked between slurps. The elder bit one in half, giving his brother the finger, "classy."

Victor glared at him as he ate, "You're a d mn brat."

"And you're a bullheaded jerk, so I say we're even," he sucked down the chilli.

Vic couldn't help but smile as he ate his food. His punk brother was something else, "Maybe we can find some work here for a while."

"Jobs and a home."

"I'm thinking."

"Don't say it."

"We would save money if we held off on a place," he told him, nodding at his brother's groan, "I know, I know."

"How are we going to save food? It's a warm here. No milk, Victor. So not a ton of baking. And no milk for drinking."

"Not a ton of baking without a stove. Asides we'll bury it," he raised a finger, "And don't forget open fire cooking. Smoked flavor." he smiled.

"Between us both how much money do we have?"

Vic did the math in his head, "between us two," he bit his lip, "$53."

"That's enough for about three weeks, with no food," the younger sighed, "So we have no choice."

"Not really."

He sipped the last of his water, "Guess we better start looking for work."

X

"This town is useless," Victor grumbled. There was nothing there. They ended up needing to walk to another town.

"At least this one has a railroad," Logan dragged himself along, "How much further?"

"another mile is what the woman said."

"Grand."

X

Finally they arrived to the next town. It was actually bigger, so there was more chance of them getting work.

"Alright, housewife, I'll look for a job first. You look for a home."

"Yes dear," Victor smirked, taking the basket and strutting into the surrounding forest.

X

Isaac sighed as he prepared to feed the animals.

"Your breakfast will be cold," his wife told him, "Whatever happened to those young men?

"I suppose they had to go. It's fine, couldn't have afforded to keep them employed long." he shook his head, "Best workers I've had in years."


	22. Chapter 22

_Clank, clank, clank!_

Logan wiped his brow as he heard the sound of railroad work. Seemed like everywhere they went there was railroad work. He was considering getting some, but currently looking at a dock occupation.

The man looked to his arms, "Hope that's not just for show. Grab some crates and follow me."

"No problem," he hauled one over on his shoulders, "What's the job consist of?"

"'Lot of shipment comes through here, we take the crates off the boat and put them in the wagon, then deliver them."

"Sounds fun," the twenty-two year old followed.

"You're young so I expect to have to get you experienced. But I also expect you to keep up."

"No problem."

"Good, then we'll get along just fine."

X

Victor sighed into his blanket. He was exceptionally tired and still had to make a tent for them. He just needed a rest. Pity there were no caves.

After awaking with a gasp Victor looked around, taking a moment to register where he was. Right, woods. And he forgot to make a tent, oh well.

"I wonder," he sat up and looked about the area. Maybe there was a cave or something around.

Just as he had stood to search he could smell his brother coming near.

"So this where, we're sleeping?" an exhausted Logan walked over, "Cozy," he flopped onto his brother.

"I got something for you."

"It better not be something more than fifty cents."

He pulled out a book, "Found this. It's in good condition."

"What is it about?" Logan looked to the dirty cover.

"What does it say?"

"The ta-ales of Ben..ben-ga?" Jimmy looked to his brother for assistance.

"Sound it out," the elder used his clawed finger to cover parts of the word for him.

"Ben...ga...men. Bengamen Bunny?"

"Benjamin."

"Benjamin bunny?"

"Yep," Victor covered a yawn, "Now you can practice reading again."

"What about you?"

"I read well, I have my cookbooks, but you claim they're boring and make you hungry."

"They do."

Vic simply handed him the book and stood to make a fire, "Read while I cook. Out loud."

James tsked, "Victor."

"Get to it."

"I just got off work, I'm tired."

"So am I, but I'm cooking aren't I? Now stop sass mouthing me and read," he scolded.

Logan mocked him quietly before opening to read, "One mm-or-ning a little ra-ab-bit sat on a bank."

"Good. Keep on going," Victor nodded.

Logan sighed and continued reading, hating his brother for forcing him to do this after work.

X

They slept that night on a pile of leaves, under the night sky. There was no way Victor nor Logan were making a tent that night. All they wanted was sleep.

But food was needed and that meant foraging the woods.

"Wake up," The elder shook his brother, "We have to gather some food."

"Of course," Jimmy stretched and stood, "Guess I'll get the produce and such."

"I'm on meat," Vic walked off in the opposite direction.

X

"What's in here?" Logan used his claws to break open some bark, "Yum, grubs," he scooped several large handfuls into a sack, "Onto berries and stuff." he sure hoped Victor had some real food, meat. Grubs weren't a filling lunch and barely breakfast.

X

"Got anything good?" Victor had caught a duck.

"Some insects, veggies, and berries," he showed him the sack.

"Yum," he got a skillet out and a started a fire, "You can take a nap while I cook if you want."

Didn't have to tell him twice. Logan slid back into the pallet and crashed.

X

Things went well about three weeks. They were getting a little money here and there from their jobs. On nights it rained they would sneak into the rail yard and sleep on the empty cars.

This particular day Victor was in town. Bread and other foods were needed, and he wanted milk! He was ready to make a real meal, so a real meal he was getting.

"Hello, can I help you?" the shopkeeper looked to him.

"Just getting some food," he gathered several items. she nodded and left him to it. As he gathered and checked his money his eyes fell on candy pieces.

"You finding everything alright, doll?" she asked.

"Yeah, just gonna grab me some canned goods," he handed her his current items before grabbing several canned foods and returning to pay, "Where is a candy shop?"

X

Victor strolled about the wooded area as his food cooked. Jimmy was still at work.

As he walked he could hear a noise. A quiet mewling. Vic looked to him and his brother's camp. It should be fine.

He walked into the forest, the noise getting louder with each step. It slowly turned to a growling and shouts. Now the mutant was really interested.

Gunshots rang through Victor's ears. He ran over and surveyed the area to figure out what just happened. Before walking too far he noticed a bloodied body of what once might have been a man.

Vic just looked to it with a lip lick and continued on to a lump of fur. A bear.

He slowly approached it, it's barely audible breathing was shaky.

Vic got down on his knees, "So that's what happened," the wounds on it were clearly gunshots and several knife wounds. He rubbed it's head.

It heaved deeply, breaths getting slower and slower.

"It's ok," he scratched gently at the nape of its neck before it gave it's last breath, "Poor thing," he sighed. Jimmy would have to help him drag it back to their spot. It was good for a few meals and would make a great bed when skinned.

As the man started to walk back to the camp he heard a whining. Curiosity was still surging and he walked to a small dug to inspect the noise.


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh meat," Logan ripped the food apart, "Food! How long until you think it's drained?"

"Never drained anything that big," Victor shrugged, "Fur should be clean soon, then at least we'll have a pretty comfy bed."

"What made you walk out there?" Jimmy paused his onslaught to look to his older brother.

"Investigating some noises," he smiled.

The younger raised a brow, "Are you hiding something, Victor?"

He smiled a bit more, "Yes."

Logan just shook his head, "You're weird."

The man smiled and continued eating his stew, "Wish I could garden."

"I wish you could too. We'd save money," Logan sipped some water, "Why are you being weird?"

X

Logan grumbled as his brother sat up, "Stop moving so much! I'm trying to sleep, something you should be doing!"

"Quit shouting," he turned, pulling his brother onto his shoulder and the bear cub on both their stomachs, "Now go to sleep."

The younger just grumbled, snuggled against his brother's arm and trying to sleep while the creature sucked loudly at the bottle.

x

Logan rubbed his sleepy eyes as he tossed the boxes. Ugh, his brother! If he wasn't doing something secretive he was doing something weird. Of all things to adopt it had to be a bear! A bear! Yeah, Ok, he did love animals and really enjoyed when they had those wolves, but a bear.

"Something on your mind?" A man asked when he noticed his worker seeming mildly irate.

"Yeah, just tired," he went to grab another box.

"Seems more than a little tired," he shrugged and continued placing them on one of the cart.

"My brother is being stupid." he rolled his eyes, ecstatic when lunch time finally came.

x

Derrik looked to the mutant as he ate his food. He couldn't help but chuckle noticing him staring into, "A book? Trying to become a teacher or something?"

"My brother wants me to learn how to read," he grumbled.

"What for?" he scoffed and sat next to him, "Reading isn't going to get you a much better job than this. Thirty-three cents an hour."

"I've tried explaining that to him," he bit into his chocolate bar and glared at the book's pictures more than the actual words.

"Can he read or write?"

"Yeah, he can read pretty well. I don't know if he can write all that well," he would have to ask him when he saw him.

"And where does he work?"

"Railroad."

"Making how much?"

He shrugged, "He tells me not to tell people how much he makes, or how much I make."

"He tells you? How old are you?" he laughed, "Your brother this, your brother that. Are you your own man or his child? I don't know how to read and I have a great job. And you're letting him tell you reading is important. He probably doesn't make more money than you."

Logan looked to him with a hint of surprise and quietly went back to eating his meal.

X

Victor stirred the food as his baby bear rolled around, chewing on a duck Victor had caught him to eat. He wasn't evil as to make the cub eat it's own mother like they were.

Logan stared at the book then back to his brother's head before closing it.

"Whats wrong? You only read one sentence. Finish the page."

"How much money do you make?"

"Is that your business?"

"Yes it is."

The elder laughed, "Ha! No it's not."

"Why not? I tell you mine!"

"Since when do you care how much I make?"

"I want to know so I know!"

"No you don't," he shook his head.

"What?"

"You want to know so you can tell someone," he turned, "Have you told someone how much you make?"

"Do you make more or less than me?" Logan dodged the question.

"I don't have to answer that," Victor shrugged, "Read."

"If reading doesn't help me make more money why should I be bothered learning to do it?"

"So you don't lose the money you have for one."

"I know how much I make and I know how to work, so I doubt I'd lose it."

"How would you find the bank? You can't read the sign that says 'bank'. What if your job sends you to a building? You won't know which one it is if you can't read."

"I'll just asked someone where these places are," the younger said smugly.

"Yes, and then let them know you have money and risk them wanting to jump and rob you." he glanced over his shoulder, "Where is the sudden hostility towards reading coming from?"

"You're the only person I know who knows how to read and it hasn't helped you so why should I be bothered? Everyone else makes their money and living without it," he crossed his arms, "Can you even write?"

He raised a brow to him and walked over, dragging his claw on the ground, "V-I-C-T-O-R C-R-E-E-D. My knowing how to read is the reason we have different meals instead of the same thing everyday."

"I still don't want to read!"

"Stop moaning and read the page," he scoffed, checking the food. Logan growled and tossed the book, nailing his brother in the head. Vic grabbed the spot where the corner made impact and pierced through his brother with angry grey eyes. It was at this moment that Logan knew, he messed up.


	24. Chapter 24

Logan yelped as he attempted to twist away from his brother's swing. The book crashed into his rear with a flattening effect and a not so subtle pain.

"Books are for reading, not throwing," Victor brought it down again, "Especially not at me, brat. Now since you need motivation to read this is what we're going to do," he opened the book to the first two pages, "You're gonna read these first two pages, and when you're done, I will be too."

"What does?" Jimmy was quickly silence with a hard slap to his left cheek.

"Start reading," he slapped him again.

"Mrph!" Logan looked to the page, "Wa-one m-OR-n-nig!" he wince as Victor hit his thigh, "a little rab-IT! I can't read with you smacking me!"

"Learn, because I'm not stopping until those two pages are done," he brought his hand down hard on the right cheek.

Jimmy wiped his misty eyes and looked back to the book, "Sat on a BANK!"

"Good. Now you know what the word bank looks like," he brought his palm down on his brother's redding cheek.

X

By the time Logan finally read the two pages his cheeks were throbbing something horrible.

Victor grabbed his collar to look at him, "What's the point of being rich and stupid? You'll waste your money quickly if people don't just swindle it out of you." he warned, "And be wise to remember that the guy at work you talk to has no reason to care whether you're smart or not. Or if someone takes advantage of you." Vic dropped him and went to see if his vegetable and meat were done.

x

Logan could still feel the pain of last night's spanking as he ate his lunch. At least they had some meat to help keep him full.

"Hey kid," Derrik smiled, "Did you tell your brother off?"

"You can kiss my ss," he turned away, silently reading the book.

x

Weeks had gone by with them both working their respective jobs. The weather was starting to take a turn, getting more rainy. This meant no cooking could be done as well. It also meant that they were sleeping at the railyard more often.

"Nature's free shower," Victor scrubbed his brother's hair.

"Pity that there is no heat control," Logan commented as he scrubbed himself, "How much money do we have between us now, you think?"

"Little over a 100," the elder shrugged, washing himself, "Elijah?"

"You are not using our soap on the bear," Logan scolded, "We should get an apartment now that we finally have the money."

"I think we should wait a few more weeks, make sure we have enough." Vic shrugged, turning to his brother to get a glare, "What?"

"We have been living in the forest, under a tent made of our blankets and sleeping on a bear skin for 8 weeks."

"And?"

"I think it's time to actually look for a place to stay, where we can have a real stove. And a real icebox again." he looked to his brother's contemplating look, "If we get an apartment I'll buy you a new cookbook. And we'll get ice cream." he almost sang the last part.

"That's not fair~!" His brother knew he had wanted ice cream for the past week.

"Do you like living out here in the woods?" he sat in wait for the rain to wash the soap from himself.

"It doesn't bother me so much," he shrugged.

"Well tomorrow we can go to town and look for somewhere to live. Somewhere the ground doesn't turn to muck when it rains."

"Oh fine," he sighed and shook lightly, "At least both us and the clothes got clean tonight. So if we do find a place we won't need to wash for a couple weeks."

"Not counting the cloths," Logan reminded him.

"Oh yeah..Well it's been a good two weeks since either of us wet, so maybe we'll last a little longer."

"Wouldn't that be great?" he smiled.

X

Logan stretched, "Wake up Victor, time to find us a place," he looked around the train box, "Victor? Elijah?"

He walked around the carts, warily. No sign. An eye rolled and he quickly made his way to the forest, sniffing around for his brother or the cub.

The smell of rain was messing with his brother's odor but it was still faint.

"We're supposed to be looking for an apartment and he's playing hide and seek with his pet," Logan muttered.

He walked about a block into the wooded area, inhaling deeply before following the scent to the baby bear, "There you are, Elijah. Where's Victor?"

The cub growled at him playfully and smacked at his leg.

"Doesn't answer the question," he looked around.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind. He elbowed the person's stomach and grabbed the arm that was wrapping around his throat. A flip and some action happen before he was pinned on his stomach.

"Get off me! You weigh a ton!" he squirmed under the weight of his brother.

"Say I win and I'll let you up," Victor smirked.

"Never!"

"Suit yourself," the eldest smirked, reaching under his brother.

"No. Don't you do it!" Logan almost instantly gave way to laughing and squirming under Victor, "Cheater!"

"Say I win and I'll let you up," Victor tickled his sides.

"Ne-never!" he shouted around his laughter.

"Be difficult if you wish. Hold him down, Elijah," the eldest commanded as the cub climbed on Logan's head.

"Don't you dare! Victor Creed are you listening to me?!"

Vic smirked and pulled his brother's shoes off, holding his ankle tightly and dragging his claw across the sole, causing Logan to shriek loudly, twisting and turning.

"Stop!" he laughed hysterically, pushing hard at his brother, "Stop, I'm gonna pee!"

"Say it and I'll let you free," he snickered, tickling both feet around his brother's kicks, "Well?"

"You win! Stop, please!"

Laughing himself, Vic stood, letting his brother curl into a ball of giggles, "You're amusing."

"Asides trying to kill me, why are you up so early?" Logan chuckled as the cub licked his face.

"I forgot to get Elijah's bottle and I taught him to hunt some." Vic snickered, "Ready to search?" he stood, picking up the cub and it's bottle.

Soon as he turned Logan jumped onto his back, nearly making him drop the baby, "My legs are broken because of you, now carry me."

"I very much doubt anything of you is broken," he handed him Elijah and walked with them both on his back to the railyard.

X

"This one is nice," Logan looked at the place they found, "And it's not too far from the forest."

Vic inspected the kitchen, "How much?"

"For the two of you? $14 a month," the landlord informed them.

"Thats robbery," Logan glared, "Our place in the city didn't cost that much."

"Thats business."

"Eleven dollars or we're taking our business elsewhere," Vic chimed in, "Our last place had a bed already. And a toilet."

The man looked between them both, "Fine. Eleven forty. First month's rent now."

The elder quickly handed him the money in exchange for the keys before the man left.

"I miss our other place," he sulked. This place wasn't bad, it just lacked the lovely appeal their last one did. At least the last one had an indoor bathroom.

"Time to start rebuilding," Logan cringed.

"Starting with dusting," Vic dragged a finger across the wall, "Grab a rag."


	25. Chapter 25

The years flew by. One after another after another. Three years. Soon the war broke loose.

Logan leaned on the bear as he listened to the radio. It going on how there was a draft.

"We have to leave next week." Victor pet the bear's head, "Not sure what we're gonna do about the cloths."

They had gotten drafted and it couldn't have come at a worse time. The bedwetting was a nightly thing. Occasionally rearing it's ugly head during mere naps.

Logan shrugged, "Not sleep? You're good at that." he was unsure himself.

x

Seemed almost instantaneously that they were tossed in war. At first it wasn't too bad. Just strenuous. Learning the drills and such. Learning how to assemble guns.

To their surprise months went by with them being able to keep the wetting a secret, probably because the trenches always smelled awful and it wasn't too often anyone was able to have a bath. But strange things were being noticed by the younger of the brothers. Logan noticed that Victor seemed to be having fun, which, considering the circumstances, was disturbing.

X

"Ow…" Logan sat, picking a piece of shrapnel out of his leg, "Wonder how long this war can last."

Vic rubbed his eyebrow, "Wonder how Elijah is. If he found himself a woman and made me some grandkids. Need some help?"

"Sure he did," he placed his leg on Victor's lap. He looked at his brother and laughed at his half missing eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He used his claws like tweezers to pick a slug out of Logan's calf.

"Did you get one to the face? You're missing an eyebrow." The younger pulled his leg away.

Vic dropped it on the floor, "...Entirely?"

"Yes," he snickered, "What happened?"

"Caught a musket." He smirked some, rubbing the skin where the brow should have been. Not even a scar. They really were unkillable.

"You look priceless. Wish I could take a picture," he chuckled, "Is it time for food?"

"Let's go see," he started to stand.

"I wanted to talk to you first," Logan looked to his brother, "How are the nightmares?"

The man smiled, "You know it hasn't been so bad in a while. I think this place calms me." he walked off to get food.

"War isn't calming Victor."

X

Logan sipped the water with a cringe, "This is disgusting. I want a Hershey bar," he pouted.

"With almonds," Vic poked at the mashed potatoes.

"Hey, you two," a higher up walked over, "You're on guard duty tonight after dinner."

"Joy," Vic swirled his finger as the man walked away.

Logan didn't mind, night shift was far less stressful to him.

X

Vic sat, peeling away at his claws as he waited for something interesting to happen.

"This is familiar," Logan grabbed a book and sat in his brother's lap, "Read to me."

The elder readjusted his legs and pulled Logan closer, "What am I reading, Poe? Alright, comfy?" Logan nodded, "Once upon a midnight dreary."

Some of the other soldiers listened in as he read the poems. It was amusing to most of them who still couldn't read, others tried to ignore it as it made them nod off. Jimmy personally enjoyed his brother reading to him.

The reading was paused when Victor readjusted and stared at his brother wide eyed before shaking him.

"Why are you shaking me?"

"Are you asleep?"

"I'm looking straight at you! Quit it!" he pushed at him.

"I smell something," he pushed Logan off and stood, grabbing him to pull away.

"What, gun powder?"

Soon as they were far enough away from the group Victor dusted his pants, "Well this is just great. You peed on me."

"What!?" Logan scoffed, "I'm wide awake," he grabbed his pants. They were soaked, "But I was awake… How did that happen?"

Before his brother could speculate there was a loud explosion and guns fired.

"Well, time for fun," Victor readied his rifle.

X

Victor glared to the men in the trenches as they smiled at him. What were they smiling about?

The sudden session of smirks wasn't missed by Logan. He didn't want to alarm his brother on how creepy he found it all. No need to raise his protective Victor's blood pressure.

This went on for days, the men smiling and giggling behind their backs, like school girls. It was unnerving, and frustrating.

"What the h3ll are they laughing at?" Victor set a rat outside the trench, not that it made a difference, they were everywhere.

"Maybe how much you drool in your sleep," he teased.

Vic rolled his eyes and playfully pushed him, "Whatever."

"Just saying, those puddles normally aren't there before we go to bed."

X

The night fell quickly, and for once the brother's weren't on night watch. They found a decent corner of the trench and relaxed, Victor using a gun and their bag as a pillow while Logan used him as one.

The men folk from earlier noticed them sleeping and quietly stood. Now was the perfect time. Half of them took position behind Logan, the others beside Victor.

Logan woke with a fright as he was being ripped from his brother by the pants and his mouth gagged. Victor's situation was no better as he was gagged and pinned to the ground.

"Let's see what you got there," two soldiers virtually ripped the mutants pants off. They stopped abruptly and began laughing.

"Aw, how cute," one of the chuckled as the whole group noticed why they stopped and began to laugh.

"They're sending out kiddies now," Another pulled at the pins on Logan's diaper, causing a red blush to go over his face and his claws to start to emerge.

"Maybe they need a change," Another attempted to unfasten the pins from Victor.

The older mutant's face was burning red, and not from blushing. He chewed the sock angrily and growled as even his vision became painted in red. The men chuckled until he let out a guttural tiger-like roar. They all stared at Victor in disbelief as he gave another one.

The shock was enough for them to loosen their grips and both brothers stood, spitting the sock gags out and in fight positions.

"What are you freaks?" several asked.

There was nothing to answer as Victor pounced first, his brother in close proximity.


	26. Chapter 26

The end of war couldn't have come too soon. Suspicion was built as the men about Victor and Logan's battalion had started dropping, but the brothers seemed to be fine.

Though fine was an arguable term. Logan was suffering mentally from the dealings of war and he had grown deeply concerned of his brother. Ever since that night something had changed in him. He had become...aggressive. Not to Logan, of course, but to everyone else.

Victor found it difficult to control himself in normal situations. Often initiating fights with people for minor issues. It got to the point where Logan could hardly leave him alone in a public place for too long without him snapping at someone.

It did help that the elder of the two was able to get a job fighting again. He just seemed fidgety, uneasy, and agitated without it. He missed the war. But that was fine, because soon another war came, which they were drafted into.

X

World War 2 was the war that the brothers got captured and separated.

Logan sat in his hole relaxing. This was actually, probably his favorite part of the war so far. He was deep in the ground away from all the noise and jitter of the ongoing war. He wasn't sure if someone would find him, but either way he would probably have to leave soon to find Victor.

Just as he was enjoying the quiet when he heard the panic and bells above, "What fresh h3ll is going on now?" he climbed up and saw what was happening. Sounded like they had finally decided to drop the Anola. He saw a young soldier come and quickly dropped, as he cut the chains and told him to run.

"You can't outrun that. "

The soldier looked at the plane and raised his knife, shaken when a flash and a shudder happened. He looked to his knife again and was suddenly grabbed by Logan.

"Run. Now." he pushed the soldier to the hole he was being kept in as the large gust came towards them.

Logan had been able to protect the soldier using the top of his container, though he got well scorched in the process. The look that he received from the military man summed up how he felt. Shock that he survived it. But at this point it was clear he couldn't die, but that was the first time he'd ever actually been through a bomb.

X

When it was finally safe to leave Logan helped the man out and climbed up himself. He sped up when he heard the soldier scream.

There at the opening was his brother. Just standing there. Mouth, chin and cheeks covered in blood. He took his eyes up from the terrified soldier and looked to his Jimmy and smiled, "There you are," he gave him a hug, "I've been looking for you."

"What happened to you?" he assumed his brother had gotten beaten, but somehow doubted it.

"Oh I was chained up," Victor raised his right arm. Logan's heart dropped to his butt when he saw his brother missing a hand, "Oh, don't worry, it'll grow back. It's not the first time I've chewed it off," he pat his brother's back, "Don't look so concerned."

"It's impossible not to be concerned about you! You're always being terrible in some way or another!" he shook his head, "And what do you mean you've done that before? How and why!?"

"Where do you think they kept me when I was little?" he smiled and began walking ahead.

James eyes widened and he hurried after him, "When you were little?"

x

Another war over and Logan and Victor were back to working real jobs. Which was great because beer was great. But beer, like everything, cost money.

"What did I do? Why are you mad at me now?" Victor looked to his younger brother as he was dragged into a bar.

"Sit," Logan pulled a chair out and pointed.

"What did I do?"

"You scratched some guy's car," he pointed, "Sit there and talk to no one, that's what you can do."

"Well he had it coming," Vic crossed his arms as he sat.

"Move from that spot and I'll kick your ss myself!" Logan got to the front and put his money down, "I need two beers and two root beer floats."

Victor tapped his claws on the table, glancing out the window as his brother got them food items.

"Here," Logan handed his brother the food and drinks, "Please eat and relax."

"I am relaxed," he took a bite of a fry, "What makes you think I'm not."

"Stop talking to people, because every time you open your mouth I have to drag you away from a fight before the police come," he offered him a beer.

Victor sniffed the drink and cringed, "Well if I don't talk to strangers then how will I get a job?"

The younger paused, "Are you actually repeating a comment I made decades ago?" Vic smiled, reaching for the float, "The floats were dessert."

"I don't like beer."

"You've never even tried it," he rolled his eyes, chugging his.

"It stinks," the elder sipped his float, "And what's wrong with you? Got another rash? Maybe we should step home for a minute, or to the restroom," he whispered the last part.

"I hate this," Logan shook his head.

"You know if it doesn't work you don't have to keep wasting your money on it," Vic continued to munch, "It just makes you have to leak more."

"Yeah, I agree," a blond looked to Victor and Logan, "Hey, haven't seen you two since the war."

"Hey, blondie," Logan waved and took another sip of his beer, "Hoping to drink your life away?"

"I heal too fast," Steve shrugged, sipping his beer, "How are you both doing?"

"Been better," Logan shrugged.

Victor smiled, "I'm rather happy. I made Jimmy smile by making him cake," he pinched his brother's cheek.

James smacked his brother's hand, "Stop it. Although that cake was absolutely delicious." he couldn't deny that.

"Happy to see you both are still close as ever," he nodded.

"How's Bucky doing? Seen him lately?" Vic slipped a fork into his pocket while his brother spoke.

The super soldier looked to the table, "I have to go. Great to see you again." he stood and walked off.

Vic looked at him run off, "He seems unhappy."

"Well I hope he gets over it," Jimmy offered him a sip of the beer. He sniffed and took a sip, cringing in disgust. Logan couldn't help but laugh at his brother's reaction.

"Thats disgusting," he sucked his float quickly, "How can you like that garbage?"

"You're pretty sad. Only issue with this is that it won't get me drunk." Jimmy sighed and sipped some more.


	27. Chapter 27

Logan tossed and turned in bed. It was being a truly restless night for him.

 _The sound of the machine guns. Shouting. Shooting. The bomb. His skin burning off a layer at a time._

He awoke with a gasp, covered in sweat, staring into his brother in the eyes.

"Been a bad night, huh?"

"Yeah," Logan could feel his claws out and pulled them back into his arm. There was a confusing amount of resistance. A glance down revealed them piercing his brother's shoulder.

He quickly drew them in and apologized, rubbing Victor's arm as it healed. Apparently the elder of the two had been leaning over to shake him awake.

"It's ok, it'll heal," Vic stood and walked to the kitchen.

Logan just put his head in his hands and sighed.

Victor returned after a few moments with a cloth in one hand and a bucket in the other, "On your back."

The younger sighed and complied, allowing his brother to change him.

"That bad, huh?" he unpinned the sides, "You're real wet."

"Just...bad dreams," he shuddered as he felt the cold towel.

"Yeah, I know how it can be," Vic patted him with cornstarch before pinning a clean cloth on him and taking the bucket to the bathroom to wash later.

Jimmy sighed and turned, planning on trying to sleep when an aroma hit his nose.

"Here," Vic handed him a hot cup of coco.

"Thanks," hot chocolate always made Logan feel good, ever since his first cup. He sighed deeply as he took a long swig.

"I put three scoops in so it's extra chocolaty," the elder smiled as he climbed in bed and hugged his little brother.

Logan smiled and leaned into Victor as he sipped the drink, "Funny how much things can change, huh?"

"The longer you live the more you experience," he kissed his temple.

X

Vic decided this morning he would cheer his baby brother up. He'd been real down and he hated seeing him like that. So he knew what to do.

Logan stretched out on the bed, he cracked an eye open and looked about, "Victor?"

"Hi Jimmy," he smiled, "Need to be changed?"

"Why are you so bubbly? What did you do?" Logan eyed him suspiciously.

"I made food, that's a thing," he got the pins and stuff out, "Something filling before you go to work and I made you a lunch I think you'll like."

"What do mean?" he watched the ceiling as he was cleaned. It was always a touch weird being wiped. But they wet so much they couldn't possibly take a shower after each time.

At this point wetting at night alone was a fondly missed memory. Now it was all day. If they did feel the urge to urinate they probably had all of four minutes to find a toilet before the floodgates opened, with or without their say so. Which sucks but at least they had plenty of practice in preserving the embarrassing secrets of their lives.

"What's for breakfast, smiley?" Logan sat up, "Want me to do you?"

"I already changed," he shook his head and walked to the kitchen, "Come eat. For lunch I made you ham and jelly sandwiches and scrambled egg sandwich, a tomato and apple, and some slices of cake."

"You're gonna have me pass out after lunch," he smiled, following his brother to the kitchen, "Now that I know my lunch is going to be great what's for breakfast?"

"Toast, boiled eggs, muffin and cereal," Vic had washed his hands and was pouring himself a bowl of Kix.

"Someone has been up and enjoying their morning," Logan sat and grabbed a muffin, "How did you sleep?"

"I slept just fine," he smiled.

"You're a liar," he told him, "I'm sure that me stabbing you wasn't something you slept through well," he had seen plenty of blood on Victor's side.

"Well _my_ nightmares weren't so bad last night. As far as you carving me I don't count that as a strike against my sleep as I can easily go back to bed once you go to work."

"That's true," he nodded, reaching for a piece of toast, "Sorry again about last night. Your shoulder and...whatever else I might have done…"

The elder pointed to the food, "Eat your breakfast. You don't have to apologize, I've done it to you more times than I can count."

"Still," he shrugged.

X

After a long day at work Logan made his way home to see what his brother had gotten himself into.

"Victor, you here?" he took his jacket off and unfastened his overalls, going to look for his clothes.

"Hello," his brother had a sucker in his mouth as he folded clothes at the table.

"Hi," he went to the bedroom to change before coming back in fresh nappy and sitting on his brother's lap, "Lunch was great."

Vic took his sucker out so he could properly accept his brother's affectionate kiss, "Happy to hear," he handed him the sucker and reached back, "I got you something."

"Is it sweet?" Logan asked, around the loli. It was cherry flavored.

"I was not giving you that to have, it was for you to hold," he pulled out a book, "Found this today, looks pretty good."

Logan popped the candy in his mouth, chewing the stick some as he read the synopsis of the book, "Earth Abides huh?" he opened it up and began reading.

Vic smirked, "I remember when I use to have to force you to read. How you use to complain over it."


	28. Chapter 28

The brothers had happily dodged the Korean war. Victor was down for it, but out of respect for his brother's mental health they avoided the draft.

"Might be time to buy more pins, and cloths," Logan told his brother as he fastened the two on the side, "These are pretty worn."

"Alright, I'll go shopping for them when I'm allowed up," Vic chewed his fingers.

"Teeth bothering you again?"

"Yeah. I'll see if there is anything at the market for it. Has orajel been invented yet?"

"No clue. I lost track of the year, honestly," Logan shrugged grabbing the bridge of his nose as one of the pins broke, "This is the third one."

"Fasten me up and I'll go to the store," he waved his hands impatiently.

"Oh fine," he struggled to reposition the side and simply pin it with one, "There you're free."

"Thank you," he pulled his pants on and grabbed his cash.

"Victor," Logan called before his brother left, "Don't spend ten dollars in candy again."

"I have a job too, y'know," he glanced back, getting a glare.

x

"Morning, honey," the shop woman smiled at Victor, "Looking for something in particular?"

"Can I have 3 yards of this fabric?" he pawed at the terrycloth, "Where are your large safety pins?" She gave him a smirk, "What?"

"You have a baby?"

"Oh, no, my aunt just had a baby," he lied through his teeth, "Do have things for tooth pain?"

"Are you going to buy her some gifts?" she perked up, coming around to him and pulling him to the baby items, "You need some bottles, honey. And Pacifiers, that will help with the baby's teething."

Victor just watched as she pulled out some items, "I don't have infinite money," he grabbed the items that he had originally come to buy. Including his candies.

By the time he came over with his items he saw the few baby items she had given him. Teething rings, bottles, the pins he asked for, and the cloth.

"Alright," she smiled and gave him his total, "I only got you a few things for the new baby. Boy or girl?"

"Girl…" he checked his pocket, "Give me the candy and I'll put it back," he took the items and walked over to drop it back in.

x

"I'm home," Vic set the bags on the table.

"How was the trip to the store?" Logan was on the couch, reading his book and enjoying a twinkie.

"Went well," he put the groceries away, "Come put these clothes and cloths in the room."

Logan stretched and dog earred his page before going to assist his brother, "Do I owe you any money?"

"Nah, had it under control," he shook his head and organized the fridge and cupboard.

"Great," he walked over after putting the items away. He strolled back over and noticed a kitkat, taking it, "How much candy did you get?"

"Only five dollars worth," he smiled.

Logan shrugged, well it wasn't bad, "What all did you get," he broke a piece off, shoving one wafer in his mouth and another in his brother's.

"A variety," Victor crunched, setting the pins out.

"Well I need to put another pin on you so when you're done with this I'll fix you up," he glanced inside the bag, "What are these?" he pulled out a bottle.

"Bottles."

"Clearly. Why?"

"Well...I told the shop woman that our Aunt just had a baby girl."

"Why?"

"She assumed because I was getting pins and asked about tooth stuff that I was preparing for a baby."

The younger nodded. Wasn't the first time they lied to busy body shopkeepers about the reason they were buying pins and cornstarch.

"How much did all this cost?" he looked, scanning everything, "How much did you even take?"

"That's not important," Vic muttered, taking the items to wash them.

"Not important?" Logan glowered, "Victor? Victor." the elder glanced, "Did you steal these?"

"No, not the baby stuff…"

The younger narrowed his eyes, "What did you steal?"

"The candy. But I was owed that! She tricked me into buying stuff I didn't want instead of stuff I actually wanted!" he argued, "I only took the equal amount of the cost of those bottles and stuff."

Logan sighed and glared at his brother, "Take these back."

"Why? I'm home already," he scoffed.

"Take it back or I'll beat your ss." he watched as Victor looked to him then took a contemplating gesture, "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm just weighing my options."


	29. Chapter 29

Four loud slaps came down in quick succession across Victor's exposed rear. The mutant just bit the back of his thumb as his brother scolded him.

"I just took what I was owed," he squirmed slightly over his brother's knees.

"You were owed? It's business, you pay for the stuff you want!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well she tricked me into buying that stuff I didn't want!"

Logan popped him harder, "How were you tricked? You say no to me all the time, say it to her."

Vic merely winced and grumbled.

"If you tricked me into eating," the younger cringed, "Cauliflower and I take a cupcake or something that was yours, you'd smack me."

"Yes. And I did that because you stole the last twinkie after I said it was mine!"

"That is besides the point, Victor," Logan shook his head, "Asides you said you wouldn't be stealing anymore!"

"You don't mind me stealing when it benefits you…"

"And what does that mean?"

"That means you were very happy when we had that pork."

"Living in the forest doesn't count!"

"How!? Either it's always bad or it's always good. If that's the case then this should be ok because I ran out of money before I could buy our sweets." Vic shifted.

Jimmy glared down to him, "Point noted. But at this time we have enough money to not be struggling," he let his brother up, "Now I'm going to the store to go pay for the stuff you stole."

Vic rubbed his rear, sticking his tongue out at his brother. Seemed someone was getting testy over little things as of late.

X

Logan came back a few hours later to catch his brother scarfing down a baked potato and preparing for work.

"The shopkeeper was wondering if you are currently courting anyone."

Vic raised a brow, "No."

"Good, I told her you would pick her up tomorrow at 5," he smirked at his brother's face of confusion, "She also congratulated us on the new baby."

"Oh, well, Ok then," he shrugged and finished the last bits of his food, "See you in the morning, Jimmy," he kissed his brother before rushing out.

Logan smiled at the thought of his brother and this woman. Maybe if Victor got a woman in his life he would have more help balancing him out.

X

"Have a beer?" Jonesey offered Victor a bottle.

"No thanks, my baby brother likes that stuff," he sipped a cola, "What time is it?"

"Ought to get you a watch," he checked the time, "5 in the morning."

"I ought to," he stretched out and stood, "Guess I'll go home and wash this blood off my face. See you tomorrow."

Within a block of leaving his underground fighting area Victor could smell the cigarettes and cigars of those getting ready for work, or heading home in drunken splendor. This was home.

"Hey," a voice broke his concentration. It was an unfamiliar man calling to him.

"Hey yourself," he barely acknowledged him.

The man pulled a blade on him, "Money."

Vic smirked, cracking his knuckles. This night just kept getting better.

X

"Morning," Victor was in the kitchen at the crack of dawn, enjoying some music, "Want some coffee, milk or juice? I just had some coffee."

"Good morning, how were the fights?" Logan stepped out.

"Great," he smiled.

"I know that smile, some mischief is afoot." he sat at the table, grabbing the syrup for his pancakes.

"Some guy tried to mug me on the way home."

"What did you do?"

"Just gave him a kick in the pants," he smirked.

"You kick me in the pants, I highly doubt you did that to a thief," there was a look of concern on his face, "What did you do?"

"I kicked his ss into next week," he shrugged, "He's still alive. Coffee?"

The younger pinched the bridge of his nose, well the guy did deserve it. He hoped his brother wouldn't actually kill someone outside of war unless truly necessary.

"Here," Vic gave him the last of the coffee.

Of course it was presented in a tall baby bottle. The look of disbelief couldn't have been more clear on Logan's face if he'd worn an actual sign, "Really?"

"I got my backside spanked over buying that stuff. We are going to use them."

"You got your backside spanked for stealing."

"Same thing," He sat to enjoy his pancakes and his bottle of milk.

"Not at all," Logan sucked the coffee. At least the nipple felt good on his teeth and tongue.

"I need you to thread a needle for me before you go."


	30. Chapter 30

Things came to a grinding halt when the brothers were drafted into the Vietnamese war. Back into the noises, smells and adrenaline. Logan was far from fond of it, but he had grown accustomed to it. Victor enjoyed it.

Currently they had found themselves locked away in a cell after a firing squad failed to kill them.

"Sorry."

"What?" Logan glanced to his elder.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Victor shrugged, "I just assumed you wanted me to apologize. I'm sorry you got shot."

"You don't register anything you do, do you?" he huffed, "Is anything right or wrong in your head?"

"Tell me what I did. I said I was sorry."

"The lead commander, the girl?" he glared over.

"It was an accident. All I did was push him, how would I know that would kill him? As for the others, it was self defense."

"And what about the girl? I'm sure you'd have been able to find one woman who would have let you have your way with her."

Victor's brows furrowed together at that comment, "Is that what you think of me?"

He scoffed, "I think you have a serious restraint problem."

"I'm a great many things, but I'm not a rapist," Victor was hurt at the accusation.

"Then explain yourself so I can believe that statement."

"Happy someone does care to hear my side. I was walking to his office to relay a message. He wasn't there but she was. Tied up and stuffed under his bed. Only reason I noticed was because I saw her hands.

"I untied her and grabbed her. She fought and screamed so much I had to carry her just to get her to move. Of course her noise drew his attention. So I threw her in our room and pushed him out.

"My only intention with her was to hide her there until I could get her somewhere safe. My only intention with him was to keep him out."

Logan glanced to him as he told his side of events. He had become good at telling when his brother was fibbing to him in the years. There was nothing to conclude this was one of those times.

"Was that all?" he watched his brother nod and sighed.

X

There was no time to really piece together how they felt about the situation when a man walked into the cell and questioned them both. Apparently they'd given him the right answers because soon they were released with him.

X

The introductions were sweet and simple, everyone stated names and powers and how long they had been Styker's personal dogs. Seemed well enough.

"So," Wade looked between them both, "You two twins? Which one is older?"

"Victor," Logan pointed to his brother at the same time he raised his hand, "By three years."

"1880."

"So you two are ancient is what you're saying?" he smiled to them.

"You remember the greatest day of our lives, Jimmy?" Victor smiled.

"When we got with Bertha and Helga?"

"Ah the Swedish twins," he rubbed his chin, "Those two had some moves on them...no. the other greatest day."

The younger of the two paused, thinking hard before he gasped, "When Nestlé was founded!"

"And Hershey's, chocolate with almonds,"

"Hot chocolate."

"The kisses."

Wraith raised a brow to the two as they fondly swooned over chocolate and shook his head, "Never met a grown man who held candy on the same pedestal as sex. Let alone two."

"They're from the Era of the pilgrims, no one probably had sex," Wade commented.

"Pretty sure puritans arrived before 1880," Bradley commented, "Other than the high rise of two major candy corporations was anything else worth noting in your years as fascinating or impressive?"

"Plenty was impressive," Logan shrugged, "The evolution of the stove, first car, all great stuff."

"Don't forget indoor plumbing," Victor noted, "No more need for a chamber pot or having to go outside."

"Indoor pots are the best," Logan agreed, "With real bathtubs instead of tins. And bubble bath."

"And the time you tarnished our tub making moonshine."

"And it was delicious," he nodded.

"Listening to you two is like two old men reminiscing of the good ole days," Fred smirked.

"They are old men," Zero marked, polishing his gun.

Stryker stepped in, "Happy to see you're all getting along well. Always good to have some helping hands. Get comfortable because we have work to do."

"All work and no play makes Wade utterly dead and bored with the goings on. Not too mention it's difficult for the writer to come up with different actiony scenarios," the swordsman commented.

"Who or what are you talking about?" Logan raised a brow.

"The chick writing this fanfiction." he said like it should be obvious.

"Ignore him. He likes to hear himself talk." John told the two.

"Clearly…"


	31. Chapter 31

First few weeks in the group weren't too difficult. It was the first time the brothers had lived in such a large setting outside of war. But this wasn't such a hectic one.

This particular day the group was rather bored with no given assignment and a ton of free time.

"Ugh!" Wade laid on the floor, "Uuuuuugh! I'm bored! Doesn't anyone want to do something?"

Logan was happily married to his book whilst his brother laid on his lap and played sudoku. John was quietly listening to his music. Fred wasn't doing much of anything, Bradley was playing with a toy train.

"You can't all possibly not be bored!"

"Not all of us have the attention span of a gnat," Bradley marked.

"Come on," he crawled to the new comers, "Be entertaining."

"Ever played rugby?" Vic asked from his book.

"I've heard of it." Wade nodded some.

"Find us a ball and we'll play," he shrugged.

"A ball...a ball?" he looked about the compound and rushed away.

"Do you really think he'll find a ball?" Logan turned the page.

"Do I really care? That's what you should be asking."

X

It was about twenty minutes before Wade returned with a soccer ball, "Will this do?"

"Where did you get that?" Fred looked.

"Found it outside. So rugby?"

Victor looked and stretched out, "Alright," he stood, tapping his brother's leg, "Lets go."

"Fine fine," he stood.

The group congregated outside and listened to the rules. Basically it was like football without helmets. Or at least that was how they were gonna be playing it today.

Teams were made and the men took to the ball, slamming and crashing into each other. Except John who cheated by using his powers to avoid being tackled.

"Stop cheating!" Fred face planted into the dirt trying to grab the ball.

He smirked and got a goal, "I never heard that using powers was cheating. Round two?"

"Lets go," Wade wiped the dirt from his face as the ball was brought back over.

"Round two it is."

Stryker could hear the noise coming from outside. He peeked out to see what these mutants were doing and where they could be. Of course they were in a field playing about like children. He rolled his eyes, as long as they weren't causing him any trouble what reason did he have to care?

X

John grunted as he hit the ground. This is what happens when he doesn't use his powers.

"You ok?" Fred helped him up, "That certainly got the blood flowing," he smirked.

Wade just laid on the ground, "At least you guys try to do fun stuff instead of be super bland."

"Well," Stryker looked at his mercs, "Now that you've leveled the area you might want to wash before you have your meal."

The group, covered in dirt and sweat, piled into the shower area.

Laughing erupted over the game and minor arguments over who won. All silly little things and guys just being guys.

"Only reason you even got that first point was because John was phasing," Logan told Brad.

"Well what about the other three we got?" he smirked.

"What about the five we made?" he smirked back.

"Where did you get that ball any way?"Fred looked down to Wade.

"Oh, some kids left it in the soccer field." he smiled.

A shout from Victor interrupted the conversations and brought all eyes on the brothers.

"It was a mosquito," Logan smiled nervously at his brother, who was now sporting a bright red palm print on his left buttock.

X

"Are you gonna eat?" Bradley glanced to Vic's plate as he pushed the veggies about.

"I did eat," he scoffed.

"He doesn't like broccoli," Logan waved his fork.

"Because it's gross," he pushed his plate to his brother.

"I'm with him on that one, but I don't like most vegetables," Wade shrugged.

"It's not gross, it's delicious," Logan took his brother's plate, he loved broccoli, "Cauliflower is gross."

"Blasphemy," Vic took Logan's plate, eating the veggies he'd picked over, Cauliflower of course.

"It needs cheese, then it would be great," John told them, "My moms would melt cheese on her broccoli and potatoes. Now that was great."


	32. Chapter 32

"I'm just saying," Wade leaned to John, "Look at how they interact. What brothers do you know that are that close?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, they're from the 1800s."

"Fred, do you know any brothers?" the blond looked to his phaser friend and Wade shook his head, "I mean the kind who share parents."

"A few," he shrugged, "What are driving at?"

"Are they that handsy?"

"They're old and Canadian. I don't know anything about Canada. But I'm pretty sure we'd have heard them by now if they were boning."

"I'm Canadian too… But they tend to leave alone together at least four times a day, for like twenty minutes!"

"Why do you pay such hard attention to their schedule?" Brad looked.

"I need a hobby. And don't change the subject. This is about the possible debauchery going on here!" he pressed, "Debauchery that I have not been invited to!"

As he was getting into his rambling the feral brothers strolled back on to base. The looks they received were reminiscent to the first world war.

"What are you lot looking at?" Victor glared at them, not enjoying the memory of what happened last time he was in this situation.

Wilson smiled, "Hey guys, just a question. Are you butt buddies?"

Their unease turned to confusion at the question. As the rest of the group collectively face palmed.

"No, we're brothers…" Victor looked at his younger brother in confusion. Logan merely shrugged, unfamiliar with the term.

"Yeah, you've said, but I mean do you…" he made several hand gestures that made everyone feel awkward.

"For the love- he's asking if you two have sex!" Zero shouted after one particularly lewd gesture.

"No! That's sick!" Logan glared at Wade in disgust, "Is your mind the porn version of the world?"

"Only when it's conveniently sexy. Like how I imagined those twins you were talking about."

Victor shuddered in disgust, "You're nauseating."

"And you're weird. Fork feeding each other and brushing each other's hair."

"It's called affection. You've clearly never seen it displayed properly before," The elder scoffed.

"I'm affectionate with my swords. And my girl. Well what do you two go run off to do for twenty minutes every four hours for?"

"Are you timing us?" Victor gaped, "You don't use the toilet?"

"Not with my brother in tow."

"In the forest there are animals so when you're squatting or taking a leak it's important to always be vigilant or bring a lookout," Logan told him, "It's just a habit."

"well...Ok," the story made enough sense to him at the moment, "How do you even wipe with those witch hands?"

"Very carefully," Vic shrugged, not like he just got claws, "Any more things to convince us you're creepy?"

"Not right now but I'm sure I'll think of something." he shrugged. The rest of the men just gave him some disapproving looks for accusing the two, "Not like you weren't concerned and possibly aroused by the idea."

X

Towards the end of the night, right after lights out, Wade had to use the lavatory. He sighed, relieving himself in a bush. The outhouse was mainly for poopies.

As he shook he heard quiet talking and footsteps.

"Just grab them."

"Ok, gathering."

Wade leaned over, slowly moving as not to be heard.

"Unbutton," Vic folded the cloths, "Is the button loose?"

"Yeah, meant to tell you about that," Logan worked his pants down.

Vic rolled his eyes and just got another one, putting the cloths in, "I'll fix it in a minute," he fastened another one on him, "And you thought buttons were stupid idea."

"Ok, it was smart. There I stroked your ego," he rolled his eyes. Victor got tired of fumbling with pins and had sewn buttons on a few nappies to make life easier.

"Sound more convincing," he wrung the cloths dry before putting them in a bag as his brother unbuttoned him.

"Out of many ideas you've had I think this is one I like best." he tied the folded diapers to a rock and threw them in the pond, "Let's get back to bed."

They scurried back to the camp.

Most of what they did was hidden by the darkness of the night. Most. But the swordsman was able to see enough to draw conclusions.

"So that's what they're doing out here together," he snickered, "Slightly less gross, but three times as cute. Now to see how I can investigate this further."


	33. Chapter 33

Wilson peeked at the brothers with a smile, he had to see this up close. This might be just what the camp needed to be interesting again. Hey, at least then the two would be on everyone's mind and mouth. And at the end of the day wasn't that what everyone wanted?

"Anyone seen Victor?" Logan looked about the compound. Most of the group just shrugged, "Victor?!"

"He said he was taking a walk," Fred commented.

"To you?"

"He was more talking to himself than to me. Said he wanted something sweet."

"Well that's just great," he huffed.

"What's wrong? Need some help with anything?" Wade popped over and smiled.

"No…" the older mutant raised a brow, "I just like to know where he is to keep tabs on him." Victor had been fidgety and on edge, both signs that he was looking for a fight. Something they couldn't exactly do here.

The fact that he couldn't find him was actually concerning. Whenever he suddenly disappeared trouble always followed.

While he was lost in his thoughts the swordsman slowly began tugging at the waistband of his pants in an attempt to roll them down.

"What the h3ll are you doing!?" he turned and glared at him, holding his trousers up.

"Oh….I was playing doctor and you needed a shot!" he smiled triumphantly, "Now hurry before the deadly virus gets too far into your bloodstream!"

"Get away from me…"

X

Logan had finally decided he needed to go search for his brother when lunch came around and he still hadn't returned. That and he wanted Wade to have some distance from him.

He managed to find his brother walking the town several miles off.

Without a word Jimmy snatched him by the ear, "Where have you been?"

"Ow!" Vic grunted, recognizing the voice and pull, "Here mostly. What about you?"

"You're supposed to be on the compound."

"Well I'm not," he gripped Logan's arm before noticing his glare, "What? It was boring there. And I wanted some to snack on. Can I have my ear back?"

"Did you get into any fights?" a firm grip still on his brother's sensitive organ.

"Here and there."

The younger simply shook his head and released him, "Let's go, Victor. Judging by that sack you got what you wanted."

"Don't look so cross, I got you some too," he waved a peanut butter chocolate cup at his brother.

Logan smiled despite his irritation, "Alright, come on. I'm not trying to be alone with Wade, he's acting more queer than normal."

"Alright, I'll come protect you," he snickered, putting an arm around his shoulder as they walked.

X

Upon entering the compound, almost instantaneously, their trousers were grabbed and yanked. This didn't effect the eldest of the two as he had his belt on, Logan did not and was pants pretty quickly tugged down.

"Ah ha- aww…" Wade had been hoping to see the cloth of a Logan sized pamper but was met with a pair of blue boxers, "That's strange."

Victor whirled around and punched him in the face, "What is your problem?!"

"I just wanted to see what your things look like, also, ouch," he rubbed his cheek from the ground.

The entire room looked at him uneasily.

"Oh no, not _those_ things, I see those every time we shower," he shook his spinning head, "I meant those other things you wear under your pants."

Victor just gave him a side look before taking his brother's hand and walking to their spot to snack.

Wade grumbled. He was almost 100% sure of what he saw. Maybe. He had to prove it though.

X

"What are you doing?" Brad noticed Wade attempting to be sneaky.

"Shhh," he put a finger to his lips, "I need to check if they wet the bed."

Brad raised a brow. It was at least two am. He just shook his head, "Don't wake anyone when they kill you."

"You'll see," he reached over the brothers. The two were asleep in their shared cot. All he needed to do was gently, really gently slip their pants down and he could get Brad or someone to confirm he wasn't making it up, this time…

For once they weren't hugging each other in their sleep, so at least that made things a bit easier. He reached and ever so gingerly eased Victor's pants down. Only because he seemed easiest due to his position.

Things seemed to be going well. Wade figured if he removed their pants and hid them then everyone would believe him. Sounds great! Even though the yellow boxes tried to tell him different, what did they know?

Soon as he got them halfway down and he began to roll the boxers down.

Victor kicked Wade in the arm hard enough to make the joint audibly pop, "Quit, Jimmy." he mumbled in his sleep, turning away.

Wade held his arm, trying not to shout. That hurt! Stupid Pussy cat. He slowly turned to Logan and began peeling away at his pants.

Logan was a much nicer person, even in his sleep. Wade was actually able to get his pants just to below his cheeks when he was suddenly crushed. Victor had rolled to get closer to his Jimmy and now the swordsman was buried beneath him.

'Well,' Wade thought, 'this is certainly more than I bargained for.'

X

Early morning came and Victor kneaded his brother's back, "Wake up, Jimmy."

Logan squirmed and smacked at his brother's clawed hand away, "That tickles," he stretched out.

Victor climbed over him, "Let's make it quick."

X

"You ok?" John raised a brow at Wade's stiffness and the bandages on him.

"Yeah, 100% so great. Just had a very difficult sleep. Dreamt cats were using me as a tree and tried to climb me, taking pieces of bark off every step." he stuffed oatmeal in his gullet, "Unrelated note, have you considered cutting your brother's nails? If my dream hurt I can only imagine what you go through all snuggled up at night."

Logan looked to Victor, who was ignoring Wade, and shrugged.

x

"What are you doing?" John saw Wade carrying a bucket of water.

"Alright gentlemen, time to see if cats really do hate water. Place your bets," he smiled happily.

The men looked amongst each other.

"Victor kills him," Duke shook his head.

"Logan will stop him," Bradley told the large mutant.

"Logan will kill him first," John corrected.

"None of those bets have anything to do with the subject matter," Wade tsked, "And I thought I had attention issues."

The brothers were currently entangled together in a nap, mainly to escape the engulfing boredom the group was suffering from again. Of course Wade was going to take advantage of the situation.

He stood just a few feet away and tossed the contents of the bucket mainly on Victor, but since Logan was there he got well dosed.

Things went fast. Vic instantly awoke, accidentally hitting Logan in the face as he jumped up, startled by the sudden ice bath.

"Ah, my eye!" the younger of the two held his eye, the shock of the cold water dwarfed by the sudden hit and feeling of his brother climbing over him.

"I guess cats don't like water," Wade rubbed his chin as the mutant growled at him.

"You're f-kin' dead!" Victor ran after the prankster.

"Not if I catch him first!" Logan jumped up, joining in the chase.


	34. Chapter 34

It was weeks before the gang saw some action- as well as Wade healing from the bruises and claw wounds. It was well appreciated when something finally did happened. Not by Logan, since he hated flying, something the group gently teased him over.

They were in Africa due to Styker's sured belief there was something of value there. Of course they weren't really in on anything, as it wasn't important enough for them to know. Asides the swordsman's annoying commentary the task went by mostly without a hitch. At least up until they left and Logan was hardly paying attention whilst walking past a man hidden amongst the bodies and man aimed his gun to the mutant's back and pulled the trigger just as Logan turned to hear his brother's call.

He grit his teeth and held his bleeding upper arm and looked up in time to see his brother throw a large piece of rubble at the man who attempted to assassinate him. Which he dodged and quickly ran away into the night.

"Well, that was eventful," Logan watched as the skin healed almost instantly.

"You," Victor stormed to his surprised brother and grabbed him by the back of the shirt and laid on an onslaught of slaps to his brother's rear, much to Jimmy's displeasure and the others' amusement.

"Ow! What did I do!?" Logan turned away, doing his best not to rip his shirt while avoided getting his butt spanked.

"You should've moved when I called you! Stop making novice mistakes, You're too big for that!" Victor scolded him, striking his thigh before letting him go.

"Of course it's my fault I got shot, absolutely," he grumbled, rubbing his rear, "That hurt."

"It's suppose to, my heart hurt," he climbed back on the plane.

"What sense does that make? 'Oh no, you're shot, I'm going to beat you on top of it'. I get no love from you," he scoffed and followed, flipping the others the bird as he boarded the plane.

"I love you dearly," Vic gasped, almost insulted at the accusation of a lack of love.

"The lies you speak." he grumbled.

x

"Can you two possibly shut up?" Fred called to the brothers as he caressed his tattoo, remembering the gymnast he loved.

The feral brothers were having a playful bout of who was the stronger of the two. Nothing out of the normal, just brothers being brothers.

"I have an idea," Wade smiled, getting between them both.

"Go away," they shooed him.

"Well," he turned to Victor, "You clearly like spanking."

"Is that your way of asking me to hide you?" the elder glanced over, "I might just be open to it."

"Maybe later, I'm sure the chick will write that into this story eventually...If she can do it without making it seem forced or awkward," he shrugged, "But you two seem conflicted on whose stronger, how about you do something around that? It would be entertaining."

"What are you going on about?" Logan glanced over, "You want us to smack each other to see who last longer? I'm able to get behind that." he was still mad about getting popped in front of the guys, and popping his over protective brother back might make him feel better.

"I'm just going to make you cry like every other time anyway," Victor smiled.

He blushed lightly, "Not if I make you cry first," he whipped his head to Wade, "Ok, what are the rules? We go until tears? Or a physical tapout?"

"I say physical tap out," Vic marked, "Time it of course. With a clock"

"Sounds great to me, ready to go first?" Logan pushed out and pat his lap.

"What makes you think I'm going first?" he scoffed.

"I have an even better idea!" Wade sang, "Duke should do it."

Both brothers paused, their smiles dropping as they looked to him, then to the giant.

"You mean the guy who punched a tank in half a week ago?" Logan pointed.

"Yep~! He has no ties to either of you so that is fair, right?" such a suggestion had all the guys smirking and chuckling, more interested than ever.

"What happened to your boasting of strength?" John teased, "I'm sure Duke couldn't hurt you two worse than you hurt each other."

The blond giant cracked his knuckles and smiled at both men. His smile was far from inviting considering the intentions suggested. They looked between each other and thought along the lines of how they could get out of it.

"What happened?" Fred smiled widely, "Thought you two wanted a great way to gauge it."

Logan prepared to detest but was cut off by his brother.

"No pants down," Vic spoke up, getting a nod from the strong man, not like he needed to see their naked butts more than he already did, "And Jimmy goes first," he pushed his brother over to him.

Logan looked to his brother, "Why is it always me first? And part of me thinks you're getting off from this," he pointed a finger to Wilson before awkwardly laying over Duke's lap.

The giant smirked and placed a hand on his back and raised the opposite hand, snapping it against Logan's pant seat. He clenched his teeth together and gripped to Fred's leg. Ok, that hurt. A lot! He glanced up and saw his brother's taunting smile. No problem he could prove that he could take more than Victor. Not a problem.

The first ten hits were shocker strikes mainly. They were more surprise than pain. Not that they didn't hurt. They hurt like the dickens, excuse the silly termanology. But those were bad, mainly due to how he wasn't quite as prepared as he should've been. But hey, outside of last week it had been months since he got popped. If not a year.

Logan's legs began shifting and squirming about under Duke's hand as the blows came down. Heat built up on his bottom under the pants despite him trying to find a happy place.

Every time he looked up to see his brother's face it made Logan more determined to deal with the pain. He could totally deal with a spanking. It was nothing.

"You're two minutes in," John looked at his watch.

"Oh, we started? I never noticed," he laughed. Merely words to get his mind on a different track.

x

Five minutes in Logan's eyes were not obeying him and were watering profusely. He rubbed his arms and shifted more.

"You can always tap out when you're ready," Vic sang, "Six minutes is rather impressive."

"What's wrong?" he tried to keep his voice from breaking as he smiled, "Am I making your standards too high to reach for? I know it's hard to look up to me." he flinched as an upward strike came across his left cheek, making the tears leap from his ducts as he cringed.

"How you doing, Logan?" Zero seemed to be enjoying Logan's pain in a not so all fun and games way.

"I'm...just fine…" he sniffed, choking back a sob.

"Ready to tap out, lamb chop?" Fred watched as Logan shook his head and began rubbing his arm again. That was fine, he enjoyed the resounding rhythms of slapping against his jean clad rear.

The nano second eight minutes fell Logan couldn't take it any more and tapped, "Ok, let me go!" his tormentor quickly raised both hands, letting him up, "Ahhh!" he hissed, rubbing his bottom and using all self discipline to not jump up and down. Mostly succeeding, but still bouncing some on his toes.

"Need a hug?" Victor smiled and opened his arms as the rest of the gang laughed.

"I'd rather see you in pain," he grabbed his brother by the collar and pulled him from the cot, pushing him to Duke.

"Fine, I will take my turn and last as long, most likely longer, than you," he walked over, laying across Duke's lap.

As if he wasn't having enough fun the strong man laid into Victor without warning. Vic, in his opinion, actually needed this, considering the way he held himself. The attitude he seemed to always have. He could be quite uppity with anyone who wasn't his brother. In a sense this was sweet justice.

Logan found it was semifun to switch places with his brother and smile in his face while rubbing the throbbing ache out of his his backside.

"Feeling any hurt there?" Brad asked as Vic squirmed a bit. He had actually gone a full four minutes before squirming under the rain of slaps.

"I'm ok currently." he shrugged, shifting lightly over the giant's knees.

"Just let us know when it's too much for you to take," Wade sang.

X

Six minutes in and tears were running down Victor's hot face.

"It's ok to tap out, six minutes is impressive," Logan smirked and put a hand on his brother's head.

Vic smirked at him, "Cute."

"Bet your butt is as red as your face," he teased.

"Piss off," he grit his teeth as Duke's symphony of slaps picked up speed.

X

Eight minutes came and Vic was biting his sleeve.

"Nine minutes." John called.

"Thank God, let me go!" he tapped out and stood, "Jeez!"

"The results are clear," Brad commented, "Looks Like Victor is tougher."

The younger of the two scoffed, "Maybe this time."

"Ah…" he hissed, rubbing his bottom under the pants, "Think I can melt snow…"


	35. Chapter 35

As the weeks pulled on things seemed to get more strained on Logan's mind. He began noticing the things Stryker was having them do. Brutal things for no honest reason. It bothered him that he was apparently the only one noticing it. What was worse was that Victor was just diving more and more into the brutality.

He had his final straw when they were told to kill off innocent people over metal. Logan had to grab his brother's arm to stop him. Victor was going to kill innocents without a second thought. He couldn't take it any more. He just left.

With Logan gone Victor descended deeper into his disconnect with everyone around him. For the first time since he met his brother Victor was truly alone. It became obvious just how much pull Logan had on Victor's psychopathy.

Stryker noticed the dark change in Victor. He was more than happy to cultivate it for his own personal gain.

Victor did things for him without questioning. Anything to get his mind off how much he missed his brother. He went headlong into whatever mission he was told to do, even as the others began to drop out of Stryker's employ.

x

Eventually Victor was able to get back to his brother, but each time it ended with them fighting. Not exactly the reunion that he had hoped for. The most breaking moment was at the end of Stryker's pooling of the mutants, when Logan told Victor they were through.

Up to that point Victor had allowed Stryker to make him believe what he was doing was getting his brother's attention. In his ruptured mind it was true. The same way a child misbehaves to get attention, good or bad.

Stryker was no longer there to whisper in his ear and it left Victor back to being alone. This time he was alone with his own thoughts. With his own depressing loneliness.

Victor filled his time with thought of his Jimmy. How much happier they were before they joined Stryker. Before they joined the wars. Were they even happier before they came to America?

They use to have conversations, play about and joke, care for eachother. They use to display affection to one and another. Both of them had problems but they were happy because they had eachother at the end of the day.

Had his actions really broken them apart? Did he actually make his brother hate him? No one to talk to, no one. Just him alone. Because he couldn't control himself.

Unbeknownst to Victor, Logan had lost his memory. For years he was wondering about trying to get it back. There was always a nagging feeling in him that remained unspoken. He knew it was something specific he was missing out on.

X

Logan awoke with a gasp. More nightmares and strange dreams.

He stretched out on his bed and prepared to get ready for work when he noticed he wasn't at the school.

"Where the h3ll am I?" he peered about the room. This was definitely not his room at the school. Seemed he was in a hotel room, "When did I get here?"

The mutant sat up and contemplated this strange situation and thought it good to check his pants. They were nowhere to be found. Bloody great. He flopped against the pillow and turned to the nightstand. His wallet was actually sitting their waiting alongside his cell phone.

He was more than happy to discover he had all his money still. But he didn't have his bag. There were some very important things to him in there. And he knew if he left right after waking he'd run the risk of leaking. It was either leave then or leak regardless.

He stood, nearly tripping. There was a bag next to the bed. Where did it come from? It certainly wasn't his. It smelled relatively new and upon closer inspection had clothes in it as well as diapers and hygiene products that Logan needed. Along with some misplaced fork.

It made him realize he had only woken in his diaper, the stupid thing. He hardly ever slept without pants on since at any moment someone could burst into his room. There was no great way of explaining him wearing adult pampers, so he kept it secret.

The clothes and loose diapers had another scent. Like spearmint perhaps. Fact of matter, he could even smell the fragrance seeping from the bathroom. These weren't even his clothes or diapers. He wore plain ones, these had bear designs on the bottom and across the band.

This was really peculiar and he didn't appreciate it. He quickly got changed and dressed before grabbing his jacket and leaving.

X

"Did you enjoy your stay sir?" the man at the front desk asked.

"Uh, yeah. When did I check in?"

"Early this morning. Around 2am," he checked records.

"Was there anyone with me?"

"I didn't check you in but the room is in the name of Logan Howlett."

"Hrm. You can check me out then," he told the man.

"You paid for a full night, sir. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah, actually I think I will stay."

X

Logan sat in the dining area of the hotel, enjoying some free breakfast. He had decided to stay a little longer to sit, think and see if someone would come for that room.

He remembered last night. He was fighting with some clown, but he had got blasted. Things got fuzzy. He must have lost consciousness, but he remembered hearing someone talking. What were they saying?

X

After a few hours Logan figured the one who checked him in wasn't going to show back up. That was fine, he had whomever's clothes these were which were supposedly covered in their scent. He'd just track them the old fashioned way.


	36. Chapter 36

Walking the streets, Logan sniffed about the air to see if he could find the owner of these clothes. It was difficult considering he was wearing them, but he was able to find trace odors of it about the town.

The smell of spearmint always made him want to take bubble baths. Made him think of a closeness. It made him smile actually. It wasn't his favorite scent, but it made him subtly happy. Like there was something in his mind telling him that it was a good memory buried somewhere in his head trying to claw it's way out. How he wish he could remember it.

He sniffed about, wondering through the streets. The scent was stale for the most part, which lead to Logan becoming rather downcast. But after a turn into the store the scent flooded his nose.

"Your change sir," the woman handed a man a few dollars and coins along with his bag, "Have a great one."

The man said nothing, merely pocketed his money and left. From the aisle Logan was standing in he walked right past him. He not only had the scent of the spearmint, he had other trace scents from the clothes Logan had been wearing.

x

From the distance he had followed the man he noticed him go back to the hotel he had awoken in. The man even had a room next to his. This had to be the guy.

Right before he had planned to go confront him he saw movement and froze. The guy stepped from his room with a box in hand and walked into his room. After mere moments he left Logan's room without the box and went back to his own.

x

He was only in there a few moments before leaving hastily towards the elevator. The Xman waited a few moments before making his way to the room. He used a single claw to slice the lock and walk in. Questions were going to get answered if he had anything to say about it.

x

Some papers were scattered about, mostly take out menus, maps, and some written notes, if you could call it that. Mainly looked like chicken scratch and scribbles. Further inspection into his bags and he found snacks and granola, assumably what he purchased earlier at the store.

Logan was busy ripping through the bag in search for an id or something, he found a picture of one of the female students at his school and a picture of himself. He stared at the pictures in a cross of anger and confusion when his head was suddenly yanked back by the hair. On reflex he swung around to elbow the grabber, only to have his elbow caught. He was almost surprised by that but kicked the feet from under who was behind him.

Due to his hair and arm still being in the assailant's hold he went down too, but they both quickly rose. Logan with his claws brandished and his attacker with his palm open and displaying his own animalistic claws. Looked like he was facing his attacker.

"Well?" he glared, "Make your move."

Victor glared at him. He was in this same position again. This position that caused them both so much hurt. He dropped his hands and looking to Logan in an exhausted manner, "I'm tired of this!"

Logan slowly lowered his hands in confusion, "Tired? We haven't even started."

"I don't want to fight with you anymore, Jimmy," he pleaded, "I just want to talk."

"What are you going on about?" he scoffed, "Whose Jimmy? And who are you suppose to be?"

"I...I'm your brother," Victor furrowed his brows.

He narrowed his eyes, raising his claws again, "I don't have a brother, try again."

The look Victor gave him was that made his heart stop. He looked….devastated. As if he had just died.

"Oh...I see," Victor lowered his head to hide the welling tears, "I understand. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll gather my things."

Logan watched as the man walked around him to pick up the items he'd thrown about. Why was that stirring up such emotions in him? It was like he got punched in the gut.

"Who are you?"

"No one, I suppose," he shrugged, wiping his eyes.

He grabbed him by the shirt, "Who are you? Are you really my brother?" He looked the man in his grey eyes, "Tell me something only my brother would know about me."

Now Victor was bewildered, "I don't understand what is going on..."

Logan kneeled down, "I don't remember anything about my past. I don't remember anything before the last 15 years of my life."

Vic winced, "If you don't remember anything then how would you know what I would say to be true…?"

He had a point, but Logan felt something between the two of them. He needed some way to verify if this was true or some type of trick, "Try."

The elder man sighed, "Despite your alcoholism you prefer hot chocolate when you're having a bad day. Your favorite snack is peanut butter chocolate pie. You like cloth diapers because they feel really soft against your junk." A red blush covered Logan's face, "And when you wear it you prefer to put two pins on each side to make it more secure."

Very few knew that, save for the mind reader. Incontinence was one of Logan's most secure secrets. Going so far as to put chairs in front of his bedroom and bathroom door as well as take his own trash out to make sure no one could burst in on him changing or even stumble upon one.

"Did that pass your test?"

Logan sat on the floor in shock,"Is that why you had those diapers on hand?"

"Those were mine."

He look to Victor unbelieving and grabbed his belt, roughly pulling him over to unfasten his pants. Lo and behold, he did have the same ones on, "Where have you been this decade and a half?"

"I didn't think you wanted to see me," he muttered.

"Why would you think that?"

"The last time we saw one another, you said was we were through," Victor looked to the ground.

It was that broken look again. Something was eating at him.

"Ok," Logan nodded, "I'll believe you. But you're going to have to do something for me."


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks to Billby13 for assistance with this chapter

x

Victor sat with his chin in his palm, tapping his claw on his knee. He chuckled a bit at the comedy of it all. Sitting outside the headmaster's office after being brought by the teacher.

"Can't you ever just act ok?" Logan asked before stepping into the office.

"Haven't put it into practice in a couple decades," he shrugged.

"Stay there." He pointed and shut the door. "Ok, I know he slipped up, what's the damage?" he asked, looking to the professor.

Xavier was rubbing his forehead, "If I could say it bluntly, he hasn't been well for a long time. But what he said was true. He's your half brother."

"Not news to me." He sighed some and folded his arms.

"If you believed him why send to me?" he didn't want to have those memories in his head.

"Because I don't know what to do to help him." He sat in the chair across from him. "I'm not altogether well myself, but, he's..." Logan wasn't sure how to express all of how he felt.

"He wants your forgiveness." The leader poured them both a cup of tea, "The majority happy memories he had peppered in there were with you. He misses you and believes you hate him. The last words you must have said to him were before you lost your memory. He told me that he just wanted you to know how remorseful he is. Though I admit that it's a bit lost on you since you have no memory of the events."

"How can I forgive him for things I don't have any memory or feelings about? I mean, I feel we are connected, I don't remember it, but I know we are brothers."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, Logan. I wish I could tell you, but it's not me in this predicament."

He leaned on the desk, his chin in his palm. "Forgiveness...some sort of way to make him feel everything is past him and us..." He thought out loud.

Xavier just sipped his tea and allowed Logan to think. He flinched when he heard a scream from Scott and the sound of running feet.

The sound jolted Logan out of thought and he instinctively jumped up out of his chair, ready for whatever it was.

"I forgot about Scott..." the professor cringed.

"What about Scott?" Logan went to the door, throwing it open.

"Seems he met Scott when he was younger."

"And obviously it wasn't a good meeting. What did you do?" He glared over at his brother.

Victor smiled wide, "He mistook me for you and I said he'd gotten big."

"You aren't helping or making things easier, you know that right?"

"I didn't do anything," he grumbled, fighting the urge to laugh, "Not like you even like him."

He glared again and then looked to the professor. It was true, and he was sure that everyone knew, but still. There was already tension. "Well, thanks for your help Professor, think me and my brother are going to go and hash something out." He looked to Vic. "Come on."

"Where are we going now?" he stood to follow him, smiling some to hear himself referred to as his brother.

"My room." He said, he had a bit of a plan forming in his head.

X

They got in and Logan shut the door. "Ok, you can't move forward till what happened in the past gets answered for. You want things to be how they used to be. I don't remember either. But, I am willing to help. Just trying to figure if what I have in mind will actually make an impact and help." He paced a bit.

Vic sat on the floor, watching and listening as his brother moved about.

He stopped, looked him over for a minute. "Alright, stand up and go bend over the arm of the couch."

The elder looked to the couch and Logan. He knew where this was going but slowly raised his hand.

"You have a question?"

"Can't you just kick my ss again?" he asked, as if Logan actually remembered it. He felt a little more dignity taking a fist than a spanking.

"No," he shook his head, "I think this is what you need, and I don't want to drag things out, move it. Undo your pants too." He added, as he unbuckled his own belt.

Victor shifted on the ground uncomfortably before standing and walking to the couch, "Figured as much," he unfastened his pants and pushed them and his undergarment to his knees before bending.

Logan stepped over, doubling the belt in his hands. He stood a moment, sort of gauging his swing. Then the belt cracked down.

First one just made him wince and exhale sharply. After about 4 strokes, Logan got into a steady pace, leaving rows of belt marks which he laid in going downward and then back up.

Vic stayed as still as he could, shifting his legs at every other stroke and curling his toes some.

Logan wasn't expecting any real show, but, part of him did feel if he got him to that point, all that guilt would seep away easier. He started to focus on his sit spots and upper thighs.

A quiet, raspy groan could be heard coming from the back of Victor's throat as his shifting and discomfort became more clear. He was rather thankful to say getting his bottom smacked had been a thing mostly of his past, but unfortunately that meant he was far less accustomed to it now.

"Why am I doing this?" He knew Vic was steeling himself, to help break that wall, he needed him to talk and think about it.

"I hurt you," he strained.

"How does that make you feel?" he started hitting slow but hard.

He bit his finger, "Bad..."

"Are we going to hurt each other ever again?"

"No," he bit harder as his eyes began to burn.

Logan dropped the belt, then put his hand on Vic's back, pushing him over the armrest more. He then started striking upward on his brother's raised and reddened behind with his reinforced hand.

Vic tensed, gripping the couch with his free hand. For some odd reason he forgot about the adamantium and how bad it hurt!

"And don't you scratch my couch." He warned, not skipping a beat.

"Am I forgiven yet?" he sniffled, feet shuffling and rubbing his hand over his head.

"Yes." He said, then followed through with 10 last pops. After that he went and lifted his brother up some, then sat himself down before, laying him back into his lap and petting a hand over his head and down his back.

Vic sniffed, gripping his brother's leg, "I'm so sorry, Jimmy." he swallowed as tears ran down onto his brother's pant leg, "I never meant to hurt you."

"It's ok, I know." He said, his voice taking on a softer tone. "I'm not mad, or sad, and you are right with me now. We can start over." He rubbed a hand between his shoulder blades in slow circles.

"You don't hate me anymore?"

"I didn't hate you to begin with." He pat his head. Vic sniffed, rubbing affectionately against his brother's leg.


	38. Chapter 38

Getting things back to the way they were was an awkward journey to say the least. For now both men lived on school grounds, sharing Logan's room. The first few days were ok, save for Logan often waking to Victor staring at him from the couch as if he wanted something.

After those first four nights Logan awoke to his brother lying next to him in the bed with his arms wrapped about him.

"What are you doing?" he looked to the man.

"Sleeping, you?"

"This is a full sized bed," Logan sighed, moving to the side some, "It's meant for one person."

"Mmmhm," the older mutant yawned.

Logan just looked to him and relaxed, "How old am I?"

"A hundred," he paused to think on the year, "thirty-five, I think."

"I would have guessed 39. What do you mean 'you think'?"

"When you can't die time becomes irrelevant. It all passes the same, whether it's an hour or a year," he nestled close to him.

"Makes sense," he eased into his brother's hold and slowly drifted back to sleep.

X

"You know," Logan stared to the ceiling, "I'm sensing a pattern here."

He had opted to sleep on the couch so Victor could have the bed. Surprise, Victor was now hugging him on the couch which was far more cramped than the bed.

"I'm trying to figure out where you want to sleep here. As you can see there aren't many choices. So do you want the couch or the bed?"

Victor tilted his head in confusion, "Wherever you are."

The younger nodded, "Then we should get on the bed, at least there we would be more comfortable."

X

Things really took a peculiar turn for trying one particular Friday morning.

"Are you done in there? I have to take a shower before class," Logan knocked on the door, clothes in hand, "Come on, I know you have nothing to do but shadow me all day, but I have to work."

"Come on in, it's not like you haven't seen what I have to offer a hundred times this week alone."

Logan scoffed and opened the door to see his brother enjoying a bubble bath, "Why are you playing about?"

"Because I enjoy it and I was here first," he gave a smug smirk to him and stretched out.

"I have a class soon and since I live here I have no excuse to be tardy. I need to shower." The younger rolled his eyes and set his clothes down, picking up one of his brother's items, "What's this?"

"A diaper cover. It's to keep it from leaking, and looks nice."

He inspected the cookie covered item, "Kinda cutesie. Regardless, I need to shower."

"It was on sale and feel free to hop in."

Logan looked to him with a raised brow. Victor smiled and pulled his knees to his chest, offering him a spot in the tub, "Were you always this weird or is this something new?"

"You're the one who will be late," he shrugged.

He had a point. Needless to say, Logan climbed in with him. The tub probably wasn't meant for two men their size, and it was a tight squeeze, but they managed.

"Was that so bad?" Vic teased him.

"I'm deciding," he took to scrubbing himself. Victor took that as an invitation and pushed a huge wave of water onto him, "Hey, no splashing," he splashed back.

"Take your own advice," he splashed.

And the water fight was on, with them splashing the other and getting each other soaking wet.

It ended with both of them laughing heartily. The smell of spearmint filled the bathroom, along with thick steam and bubbles. It was all so familiar.

"We use to bath together?" Logan asked, drying his hair, "You like that scent. Spearmint. And love bubbles."

"You like bubbles too," Victor dried himself.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I do." The smile disappeared when he felt himself being pushed down, "Now what are you doing?"

"Helping you dress," his brother forced him onto the bath rug, "Want to try the cover?"

Logan gave a skeptical gaze, "Will it look like I'm wearing a diaper?"

"Did it look like I was wearing one?" the elder scoffed and inserted the pads into the first pocket, lifted his brother's leg and slid it under, pouring some powder on him and closing it before putting the cover over and snapping it all nice and snug, "There. Feel good?"

The man rubbed the soft cotton, "Feels real good. Been a long time since I wore cloth. Always had to use the pins. Never knew about these."

"Keep up with the times, Jimmy," he smirked, "But I still prefer pins myself."

"Thank you. Do you want me to do yours?" he pulled his shirt on, looking back to the man.

Vic shrugged, "Sure."

"On your back."

X

One of the biggest dilemmas was the fact that, due to the professor's suggestion, while Victor was on probation he had to be with Logan in the school. Which meant he was just sitting in the class as his brother taught.

Victor tapped at the counter he sat on, then the window, then both. He was so dreadfully bored and nothing good came from him being bored.

"What's your problem?" Logan turned to him, "Stop making noise. If you're so bored you can do class work." he tossed a book and paper at him.

"Do I look like a student to you?" he pushed the book away.

"You look bored, that will give you something to do. But if you want to just sit there fine. But stop tapping."

"Why?"


	39. Chapter 39

"Jimmy. Jimmmmmm~y!" Victor called from his counter seat. Days were passing at a snail's pace, "Jimmy?"

"What!? Stop calling me!" for the third time Logan had to take attention from his class to attend to his brother who apparently had the attention span of a six year old.

"I'm bored," he complained.

"I didn't notice, see what shapes are in the clouds," he went back to teaching his giggling students.

"Cirrus, cirrocumulus, cumulus, cumulonimbus," Victor said aloud while scanning the sky.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm gonna send you to Storm's class to teach science, smart Alec. Shapes in the clouds, not types."

"Is there something I could do?"

"You can take the same quiz they are," he handed him papers to pass out to the half chuckling half groaning class, "You can grade a stack of test if you're so bored."

"I'm not doing something _you're_ paid to do _,"_ He scoffed and passed the kids their quizzes before sitting back in his spot.

X

 _Click click click_. The sound of Victor's claws tapping against the counter. It was the only noise in the entire room. _Click click click_.

The repetitive noise was wearing Logan's patience thin. For the past few days his brother had been extremely fidgety during his classes, more so each day it seemed. He kept moving, tapping, and trying to talk to him while he was teaching.

 _Click click click click._

"Would you stop it, Victor!" Logan glared.

"Not doing anything to stop," the older mutant shrugged, continuing his tapping as the students chuckled.

X

As soon as class ended Logan and Victor went to the room for a change.

"What is with you?" Logan ripped the tape from the sides of his diaper.

"I thought you liked cloth," Vic glanced to his brother, getting the items together to help him.

"I do, but I don't want to leak. Especially not during class," the younger of the two muttered, looking away as his brother wiped him.

Victor kneeled as he cleaned his lower end and pulled another pamper out, "That's what the plastic in the lining of the cover is supposed to stop. Open your legs some."

"I'll try again later. Are you gonna finish soon?" he still had to see if he needed a change and get back to class.

"It would be easier if you were on your back, but you insist on standing," the older mutant dismissed as he fastened the sides and dumped powder down the front, "Done. I'm really bored Jimmy."

"I'll ask Chuck when your probationary period is over," he grabbed Victor's pants, "Are you wet?"

"Not that I can tell."

"Here," he handed his brother five dollars after tugging his pants up, "Go to the cafeteria and get you a milk and me a cola."

"Milk?"

"You like milk, don't you?" he paused to have an allusion, "I….remember milk and coffee were your go to-s. You like water and cola…" he whipped his head to him, "And you think beer is gross."

Vic smiled some, "Yeah. I still love milk and coffee." he smirked, "And beer is gross. I prefer wines."

"Aren't you astute?" he smirked back, "Go get our drinks and hurry back. Chuck finds out I let you roam it'll be my head on the chopping board."

"Done," he took the money and moved the chair, leaving out.

X

Running a quick errand didn't get rid of his fiddling entirely. He sat, staring out the window, sipping his milk and humming to himself.

X

Another day of Victor's antsy antics and Logan thought he would commit fratricide. But asides complaining of tooth pain, he seemed mostly docile and relaxed. At least after Logan had let him go to the cafeteria for a small walk.

An odd noise caught his ear. Like subtle snapping and a pin hitting the ground. He stood and began walking about his students to see if it was hopefully one of them. Making it to the end, one of his students looked to him then to the window where Victor sat. It obviously not being the kids, he turned his attention to his brother and walked over.

The elder brunette was sitting on the counter, shaking his leg some as he focused on the item in his hand. Logan had to look closer to see what he was breaking apart. In his brother's hand was a stainless steel fork, it's prongs broken off and next to him on the counter. Currently Victor was biting on it, bending the stem before snapping it into thirds.

"What are you doing?" Logan quickly took the fork, "Is this what you've been doing all morning?" he was trying to be quiet but outside of his brother's other behaviors this actually had him concerned.

Victor slowly glanced up and looked into his brother's brown green eyes, "May I have my fork back?" he scratched his upper gums.

"Open your mouth," Logan grabbed his chin and aimed it upwards, so he could see it better. There was a piece of prong stuck in the roof of his mouth and one between his teeth, "This is probably why your mouth hurts."

He pulled Vic from the counter by the wrist and walked out the door, instructing his students to finish their reading.

X

Beast was giving a passionate literary lesson when Logan burst into his room.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, he has something stuck in his mouth," Logan grabbed Victor's face and brought it to the fur covered mutant.

"I'm clearly in a class," beast glanced in, "What is that?"

"He's been chewing forks," Logan rolled his eyes, "Said his teeth hurt."

"Ah, well-"

"He can stay here until my class is over?" he happily pushed his brother into his blue friend, "Thanks."

"Excuse me!? I am not a babysitter, Logan!" Hank called to him.

"Sure you are, you're a teacher. What's that more than a glorified nanny?" he smiled and hurried out. A break from each other might help them both.


	40. Chapter 40

"I do not appreciate you dropping him on me," Hank scolded the history teacher, "I got the prongs out of his gums and palate."

"Well that's what happens when you're the school nurse and an off on teacher when you're not under arrest for something. Is that why his teeth have been hurting?" Logan tapped at the items on the desk.

"I'm sure that might not have helped, but I doubt that's the precise reason," he glanced over, "How long has he been here now? A week? Two?"

"Three and a half," the man rolled his eyes, "He's a two year old. Always complaining about being bored. Tapping and making noise during classes, fidgeting and moving about. He's worse than the students."

Hank glanced to his desk as Logan tapped at it, "Hm. And when he's not in class with you? When it's just you two?"

"He's ok for the most part when we're not in class."

"Maybe he feels neglected?" Beast suggested, "I notice when you two are in the cafeteria he likes to be very near you."

"Oh you have no idea," he scoffed.

"He's stressed over something. People don't tend to break steel over something as simple as boredom. It's similar to nail biting in his case." he handed him a handful of what may have once been some forks.

"He had all these?" Logan looked wide eyed through the fragments of steel.

Hank nodded, "He crunched on those the whole time he was in my class. I think his pain is psychosomatic."

"Ok?"

"The tooth pain is all in his head. And probably goes hand and hand with him being stressed out."

"So," He tossed the scrap metal in the trash, "He's teething?"

"For lack of better way of explaining, sure. To him that might be what it feels like," the scientist rolled his eyes, "It might help if he had a distraction."

"I'll ask Chuck if he can exercise in the gym, maybe even roam a little while I'm teaching."

"I think that would help out a lot. Now, if you don't mind," he smiled, "I am going to enjoy a book with my bunny slippers."

That made him smirk some, "Ok. Oh! One more thing," he handed him a folded up piece of paper, "I don't think he knows how to write…"

Hank looked to the quiz Victor apparently took then handed it back to Logan, "This is shorthand, Logan."

"Well I'm going to teach him to write in English, since I can't read that."

x

Victor hummed to himself as he tapped against the wall. Baby brother was talking to his furry friend so he was left outside to wait. This building was so...boring, yet busy. The scurrying about of the students and teachers. He didn't appreciate how they stopped to stare at him, as if he were an exhibit in a museum.

He hated the fact that he was to be in one room for upwards to five or six hours a day. Listening to the same topic over and over and over. A watered down version of real events. So deluded to make others think it better, it was actually funny. They weren't there, they had no clue the true depth of the wars. No idea the wonders he'd seen throughout the generations.

"You thinking or really into that door?" Logan followed his brother's line of sight.

"Well, the door is very interesting," he nodded.

"Let's go talk to Chuck," he walked ahead of his brother, expecting him to follow, which of course he did.

x

After a lengthy conversation with Logan, Xavier decided to send him out of the room and talk to Victor directly.

"Hello, Victor," he smiled, "How are things for you?"

The cat like mutant stared at him silently.

The man rubbed his head, as if to rub nonexistent hair towards the back of his scalp, "Just because I can read your mind doesn't mean I will. I would rather you talk to me. How are you adjusting here?"

"It's very trite."

Xavier nodded, "I can understand your viewpoint. As you've been well behaved you can roam the school alone but you are not to interrupt classes and stay away from Scott. Also, check in with Logan at least once every couple hours."

"Got it," he stood and went towards the door.

"Victor?" Xavier called, "Feel free to come and talk to me. I do want to help you."

"Noted," he quickly left the room. He would be sure to not take him up on that.

X

"So, what do you want to do with your new freedom?" Logan asked around the safety pins in his mouth.

"See how much easier this is when the person is lying down?" he lifted his hips, "Want to play tennis?"

"Sure, can't be too hard," he set the nappy in a laundry bag and cleaned him up, "How much did you go? That thing is really heavy."

"I have been drinking a lot of milk today."

"You and your cloth," he fastened the first pin at the right

"Don't bad mouth my cloth, it's comfy." he stuck his tongue out, "I don't know why you don't wear them more often."

"I like them but I want my secret to remain a secret," he pinned the other side, "You want this cutesie thing back on?"

"It's how I keep from leaking, so yes, I would like it back on. And while you're talking about secrets, more people would know about you and your disposable before they found out about me."

Logan paused a minute, "Why?"

"Disposable swell more, for one," the elder sat up, "And you have to constantly toss and buy more. In this big ss school someone is gonna smell the trash, or eventually notice one peeking out of a bag. Your saving grace probably _is_ the size of this place."

"Well you have to wash yours," he strapped the sides of the turtle print cover.

"Yes, and I wash them myself," he shrugged, "I save money." Victor pulled his pants up and grabbed his brother's hand, "Now come play with me."


	41. Chapter 41

Brows were raised as the mutant ran on all fours about the gym. It was ten in the morning and he had been there four hours solid. This was nice and all but not helping much. He was still trapped in this building.

He scoffed. He was trapped nowhere. All he had to do was check in with Jimmy then he had another three hours to himself before meeting him for lunch.

X

Walking towards the normal classrooms a sign caught his eye. Danger room. Sounded promising.

"Getting curious?" a thick Russian accent called.

"I forgot you attend this academy now," Victor hardly looked to Piotr, "What's this room supposed to be?"

"Fight simulator. Teach the students to use their powers to defend themselves."

"But there's no real danger, just virtual reality," he sighed, visibly disappointed.

"No, the danger is quite real. It has to be to bring the proper level of concern and urgency to the ability to wield powers correctly."

A delighted smile found itself spread across Victor's face, "Curiouser and curiouser."

"Get no ideas," Piotr warned, "I doubt it would be good for your mental state."

X

"Did you have fun?" Logan yawned into his brother's arm as they started to nod off to bed.

"Yes, I did many laps about the gym, explored the halls of the school, and enjoyed the variety of eyesores offered here."

"That's nice. Get some sleep," he pat his hand, "Need to get a bigger bed."

X

Victor waited several hours, until he was sure his brother was in a deep sleep before sliding from the bed and getting dressed. He tossed on the same sweat covered exercise wear from earlier in the day, and silently slithered to the room of interest.

X

Jimmy stretched out, sighing contently. The realization of why he was able to spread himself across the bed made him crack his eyes open.

"Victor? Victor?" he glanced about the small room. A look to the clock, 6 am. Time to get up and prepare for a day of teaching. A shower first then to find his brother.

Upon getting dressed Logan opened the door and his brother was sitting on the ground, sewing a button on one of his shirts.

"You know how to sew? How long have you been out here?"

"I got up to shower early and do laundry, I forgot you barricade your door when you wake," the elder stood, bringing the basket in, nappies tastefully hidden between the folded pants and shirts.

"Oh, ok, ready for breakfast?"

X

"How did you sleep?" Vic enjoyed his pancakes.

"Pretty good. You?" Logan was in an omelet mood.

"Pretty well."

"How do your teeth feel?"

The elder shrugged, sipping at his coffee, "They're ok currently."

"How do you feel as a whole?"

"I'm fine, Jimmy. Promise. You don't have to fret over me." he smiled. It felt like happier times, when Logan use to always worry about him.

Despite his skepticism, Logan dropped it, "Well, I'm going to go get my class setup," he pat Victor's shoulder, "See ya later."

"Bye." he finished his food with a smile. Time for a little fun.

X

Four hours went by and Victor hadn't checked in. This was just the day of Logan inevitably needing to search for him. It was fine, at least he hadn't heard any trouble.

Soon as lunch came around Logan slipped off to his room for a change. From there he'd most likely meet up with Victor in the dining hall since they normally ate together. Opening his bedroom door, Logan glanced at the bed and saw his brother sprawled out, "Coming to lunch?" he nudged him. Victor responded by turning on his side, "I'll take that as a no," he shoved the chair against his door before taking his pants off.

He untapped the sides of his diaper and glanced to his brother again. He was sleeping pretty hard, "Hey, mind if I borrow one of your cloth ones?" he reached into his bag and grabbed an insert, "I'm going to take your breathing as a no. Thank you."

He looked through the covers and managed to find one he liked, a brown one with dinosaur bones on it. He put the insert in and snapped it on snuggly. It _was_ really, really comfy. No wonder Victor always wore these. They were so great.

"You wet?" he ask his corpse of a brother, tugging his pants down enough to slide a finger into the side of the diaper's gusset, "Looks like it." he rolled him fully to his back and pulled his pants to his ankles, "Don't need you leaking on my bed."

Maneuvering the limp lower half of a 200lb plus pound guy was about as difficult as it sounded. After about two attempts to lift Victor's waist the older mutant sighed and lifted his pelvis.

"You're awake?"

"You have a death grip on my thigh, it's rather hard to sleep through that," he rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Lunch time," he replaced the insert with a dry one between wiping and powdering his brother, "How long have you been asleep?"

"Thirty minutes," he began to sit up when the straps were fastened.

"Go on back to bed," he pushed him down, "We'll eat together at dinner."

"OK," he turned back on his side, hugging to his brother's pillow.

Logan rolled his eyes and spread the blanket over him as he slept. Seemed the exercise was helping with his anxious behavior.


	42. Chapter 42

Logan leaned over the side of his tub with a sigh. He couldn't be happier it was finally the weekend. A break from the kids was always great and now he could give Victor the attention he apparently wanted.

"Enjoying the warmth?" Victor asked, scrubbing his brother's back.

"I have admittedly missed bubble baths. Gentle baths," he remembered that time in Japan, "What do you want to do today?" they had just come from sparring and play fighting in the gym area. Gave the students, and teachers, quite a show, as well as destroyed some of their clothes.

"Something that doesn't involve being in this place all day," he scoffed, "I can't imagine why anyone would want to be here all day. It's horrible."

"I get it, you want to go out. Fine, want to see a movie or something? I need beer, something I can't get in this place. Not to mention I'm out of wipes and powder."

"Why do you just shop once a month?" Vict poured the water down his back.

"Because I'm normally just shopping for myself," he shook his head and climbed out of the tub, "What movie do you want to see? Or do you just want to get a bite?"

"Whatever is out," he shrugged.

x

The movie consisted of Victor enjoying nachos, while Logan demolished super buttery popcorn. Best part, they hopped to see almost every movie in the theater that looked decent. Nothing better than movies for free.

x

"As much as I love stuffing my mouth with popcorn and cherry pepsi, I think real food might be good," the younger of them rolled the soiled diaper up and tied it in a plastic bag before strapping another one on, "Need help or are you actually wearing disposable?"

"I do wear them when I'm going to be out for a while," he tapped, waiting outside the stall, "Where are we getting food?"

Logan pushed the stall open and tossed the bag, washing his hands, "A place I like. You'll probably like it too. They have good seafood."

"Is that a cat joke? Because I've not only heard it all," he flicked Logan's head, "I don't like fish."

X

Logan watched his brother enjoyed his pork chop and sip his wine, "Aren't you swank?"

"I've learned to have an air about myself," he sipped, "Not like you have us in some black tie place, it's a southern restaurant. That specializes in fish."

Logan shrugged, biting into his chicken, "Want a bite?"

"Ah," he leaned in and opened his mouth.

He rolled his eyes and forked some in his mouth, "You're weird."

"Takes one to know one," he offered him some of his food, which he gladly took.

Between chews Logan glanced back to Victor, "Why do you always call me Jimmy?"

"Why are you just now asking me that after a month and a half?" he sipped, "Most people ask about names after a few minutes."

"I've been a little busy. Y'know, papers to grade, you to babysit."

"Agreed. I call you that because it's your name," he took another bite of his food.

"My name is Logan."

"Your middle name is Logan. Your first name is James. You just never liked anyone calling you that."

He looked intrigued.

"Any other questions?"

"Are you sad?"

"Am I?" Victor turned his grey eyes to his brother, "It's strange explaining to someone you were best friends? That you love each other. I'm not sure I feel sad though."

"I do love you," Logan was taken aback by the suggestion that he didn't.

"How do love someone you don't even remember?"

"I feel a bond between us that I've never felt with anyone else. A fondness that takes years to forge. That's why I even believed you when you said we were brothers. And I'm not a trusting person, bub."

Vic gave a wry smile.

"How is the danger room treating you?"

By this point majority of the school knew he would spend hours on end there when he wasn't with Logan. It was just fine by his brother. That meant when he did rarely come to his class he slept the whole time.

"Better than simply jogging," he smiled.

"And your teeth? Feeling any better?"

He was only able to shrug at that one. That came and went, but for the most part was ok.

"Happy it subsided," the younger looked to the time, "Better hit the store before it closes."

X

"Got enough snacks?" The cashier chuckled to herself as she scanned the boxes of cookies, cake, cake mix and other assorted treats, "Having a party?"

"Nope, just greedy," Logan looked into his wallet as his brother oogled at the candy bars, "Don't even think about it."

"You're no fun," he tsked.

X

"Did you have fun?" Jimmy asked as he dressed for bed.

"Nothing like theatre hopping, rough housing and food to make a man smile," he stretched out and pulled his pyjamas on before climbing in bed.

"Good. We'll play more when I get time. It's almost time for the constitution test and I have to hammer this stuff into these kids' heads."

"Uh huh," Victor would just pretend he knew what his brother was talking about.

Within minutes Logan was in bed next to his brother, "Really gotta get a bigger bed. Goodnight," he leaned and kissed Victor's cheek before nestling against him.

An ear to ear smile spread across his face and he hugged Logan tight before kissing his forehead and rubbing his hair back affectionately, "Night Jimmy."

X

Hello all, time to send those request in. I did great! 42 chapters in a row not late. But please send me your request. And even if I don't ask for them you can always feel free to send some. BR16


	43. Chapter 43

Storm paused her teaching to watch the lights in the school flicker. That was a bit unusual, but not unheard of, "Can you repeat your answer Erik?"

Within another forty-five minutes the school rumbled and the power went out, causing the backup lights to come on.

Some of the students panicked, others cheered, assuming this meant classes were done.

"Calm yourselves," the former Goddess chided, calling the headmaster, "Did a storm knock the power out, professor?"

"I doubt it," he responded, "But I'll have maintenance check."

A few minutes passed, teachers proceeding with class as normal. A series of knocks made Logan's class turn in unison.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this is yours," Colossus carried a cross armed Victor into the history class.

The scorch marks and burns all over his clothes, or what was left of them, made it obvious he had been in the danger room.

Logan sighed, "You can just leave him there, thanks," soon as he closed the door Logan turned attention to his brother, "What did you do!?"

"I was having fun until the power went out," he pouted

"Go get some clothes and come back in here to your counter," he glared.

X

"Logan," Xavier started, "I am on board with him playing in the danger room. It's a secure, controlled area that's made for that. But instead of allowing him in there 12 hours a day. Daily. Limit it to three or four a day. For my power's sake."

"Got it, sorry about that," he took Victor's hand, "You heard him, 4 a day at best," the older mutant's sulk grew even more sour, "Go on to your counter."

Victor just huffed and climbed up, glaring out the window at the rain. Logan almost chuckled at his brother's pouting.

X

Fifteen minutes in Logan heard a telltale sound of metal. He hurried over and grabbed his brothers hand, taking the stem before putting a palm on Victor's forehead, "Spit it out."

"Mrph!" the older was surprised by the speed and sudden press against his noggin.

"Spit it out," Logan held his other hand out, allowing a disgruntled Victor to spit bits of steel and blood into his palm. He cringed and wordlessly went to the can dropping the fragments and broken pieces in while grabbing a towel to wipe his hands.

Victor glared angrily and huffed, turning his gaze to the outdoors.

X

Soon as Logan's class ended his brother walked out with the kids.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk," he grumbled.

"Take a jacket," Logan watched him go. He was an adult, if he wanted to leave the school for a few hours that was just fine with him.

X

Mikhail sat on his couch, sipping at his vodka as the idiot box went on about something he wasn't paying attention to. He quickly hid his cup when the knob twisted, soon Victor emerged, soaking wet.

"Oh its just you," he gave a sigh of relief, "Thought you might have been Piotr."

"Dipping into the Vodka again?" Victor hung his jacket.

"Helps me relax," the Russian shrugged, "I hear you've finally reconnected with your brother, my congratulations. Have you moved in with him already or just avoiding me?"

"He lives at the school your brother attends and holy h3ll it's boring there," he scoffed, removing his shoes, "They forced me to sit in on his lectures for hours on end, weeks at a time, then allow me to roam after an eternity and finally I found something fun to do there."

"Danger room?" he smirked, "I figured you'd find out about it soon or later. So you coming back to visit me?"

"They told me I could no longer use it daily. I had to get out of there before I went nuts," he laid into the sheepskin rug.

"Happy to see you're still in love with that shag," he chuckled.

"If I have to endure one more d mn minute of him teaching history I'm going to lose my mind."

"Gotta have one to lose it," Mikhail muttered, "Sorry to hear about your boredom. Was it worth finding your brother?"

Victor sighed, "I missed my Jimmy. But I can't take staying in that school all day everyday."

The Russian mutant nodded at the Canadian mutant's words, "I understand that feeling. You need to get your own place. Then you can visit your dear brother while he works but be able to do what you want to do. Like assualt my rug."

"It's so soft," Victor rolled around on it with an elated smile.

Mikhail chuckled at him and looked to the clock, "The rain is abating, would you like to go for a drive?"

"I would fancy that," he stretched, "I love this rug."

"Yes, I have noticed."


	44. Chapter 44

Mikhail watched the skyline, "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Very, if I say so myself," Victor watched the rain drip from the windows of his friend's car, "I love the rain. So tranquil."

"I agree," the Russian paused to answer his ringing cellular, "Pree-vyeht."

Victor listened in, he knew Russian well and could hear the conversation between brothers. He remembered when he would check on Jimmy, and how it slowly morphed to him being checked on. The cat-like mutant couldn't help but smile.

"It was Piotr, as I'm sure you heard. He was just making sure I took my medicine and doing a wellness check. He plans to stay the weekend with me. Do you wish to stay as well?"

"Perhaps," he started to speak when Mikhail phone rang again.

"Sorry," he answered, "It's Cain he wants to know about a guys night out."

"H3ll yeah," Vic smirked. Being with those two meant they were going out to destroy stuff, "Need to run back to your place and get my bag first."

"You'd better not leak on my seats," he glared, starting the car, "Meet you at your place in 45, Sabretooth needs something from my home. Goodbye." he hung up before driving home, "Why didn't you bring it to start with?"

"I didn't expect us to do anything all night." he opened the window and leaned out with a smile.

X

Juggernaut smirked as he sat, "Been awhile since I've seen you? What's up? Kit too good to hang with the likes of us?" he reached forward and pinched Victor's cheek.

He pulled away, "Don't touch my face. I've been busy, see unlike you, we," Victor pointed between him and Mikhail, "Like our little brothers."

Cain shrugged, "Good for you two. Let's go wreck something. And maybe go to a strip club."

"Sounds like a great idea," Mikhail smirked and drove off.

X

The men laughed as the night fell over another bender of destroying a building.

"This ghost town came in handy," Mikhail smiled.

"Told you it would," Cain yawned and smirked at the other mutant, "Bet you missed _this_ kind of incontinence, didn't you, Sabretooth?"

"You think you're funny, don't you?" he clawed Cain across the eyes.

"You know, if I could feel pain we probably wouldn't be such good friends," he brushed his eye lightly.

"Not sure why you pick at him like that," the Russian looked at his mystified friend.

"Just a joke," he offered the cat a cookie, which of course Victor took.

Vic scoffed. At this point in time he was far from embarrassed by his problem, it was just a part of life, but it didn't mean he allowed everyone to know about it. He hadn't even told Cain, he found out. And he definitely wouldn't allow himself to be teased for it.

Cain pushed himself up and looked to his watch, "Well, gents, its been a gas, think I'm going to head back. Unlike you two I have a job." he slapped both their shoulders before he took his leave.

"See you," Mikhail covered a yawn, "Anything else you wish to indulge in?"

"I need some money," Vic sat up, "Jimmy wants a bigger bed, and while I am accustomed to being his bed, it wouldn't hurt to have some arm room."

"Maybe if you got another job you wouldn't be so bored,"

"I should work for the Yakuza again. That was fun," he smiled, "I still have my suit from them."

"Too bad you're not in Japan anymore," he checked his phone, "Sleep in the car or find a hotel?"

X

Mikhail stretched out as the sunshine went through the window of his car, "Tsk, blasted sun." he glanced to his car mate, "Buy me breakfast."

"Fine," Vic turned over, "Give me the keys."

"I have to relieve myself and get a charger for my phone," he looked at the device, "I'm sure my brother dear has been calling me."

"McDonald's it is," he started the car.

X

"And we have power," Mikhail munched on a fry as his phone powered up, "Let's see. How many times has Piotr call….Victor."

"Hm?"

"What day is it?"

"March 3rd?" he sipped his milk.

"My phone says April 12th." he looked through his dozens of messages, "Please tell me it's wrong!"

"Of course it's wrong, we've only been gone like a week," he looked to his phone. April 12th. He looked for a receipt for his clothes. April 8th, "Well then...we may want to get back to New York."

He groaned and quickly pulled onto the expressway, "There is no way I'm not going over the coffee table. I have 10 voice messages, 60 text messages- Ah! And he was to come over for the weekend!" he grabbed his hair having completely forgotten.

"How did we lose a whole month?" Victor scratched his head. True he could no longer tell time without a watch, and yes, time does fly when having fun, but they missed a whole month. That was a new record.

"Maybe I should just send Piotr a letter saying we're ok. Then we could just stay gone another month. Think we'll be safe?" he looked to Victor almost panicking.

"Our brothers would come find us without a doubt," he scoffed. Honestly it was surprising Jimmy hadn't come looking for him yet. Last time he lost track of time it was ten days before his brother started searching for him.

"How are you helping?"

"At least we come bearing gifts."

"That might get me off of a week, but a month is doubtful. I'm just going to die."

Victor shrugged, "Stuff happens. Can you drop me off at the school? I'll just get all my bags later."

"Sure, remind me again in ten hours when we're in the right state!"


	45. Chapter 45

Logan greeted his students and started going over last week's assignment. The group had to go on a minixmen adventure, so congrats to them, they had an extra several days.

"First amendment?" he called out, getting the answer from one of his front row, "Good. Second ame-" he turned and saw the window open and could smell his brother's spearmint bouquet waft into the classroom.

Victor slowly came in, trying not to draw any extra attention to himself. But he was in Logan's sights and knew it, "Hey Jimmy."

"Second amendment, right to bear arms! To my bare hand," Logan quickly snatched him by the ear, yanking him in the room, over the counter, "Where the h3ll have you been!?"

"Owww!" he gripped his brother's arm and followed his ear, "I was with my friend and lost track of time!"

"You lost a month!?" he glared, "How?! How the h3ll do you lose a month!?"

"Mikhail's phone died," he shrugged.

Logan's eye twitched. He twisted Victor's ear, "His phone died and that's how you lost a month?"

"OWW! We went to Ohio and did stuff! Shopped, hung out, other things I assume friends do." he winced.

"What were you doing in Ohio!?"

"Don't you have a class to teach about the JFK assassination or something?" he pointed to the students that stared in mild amusement at the altercation.

He narrowed his eyes, "I got some R rated language for you, but I'm going to wait until after class for us to have some conversation. You sit on the counter and don't move."

"I need my ear."

Logan let him go and pointed to the counter. He knew Victor came during classes because there was a limited amount he would be able to do in front of his students. His brother was thoughtless but not stupid.

X

Soon as the class ended, two minutes before even, Logan kicked his kids out, blocked the door and pulled the shade down over the door window.

"You," he pointed to his brother and rushed toward the counter at him, rolling his sleeves up, "You and me are going to have a talk."

X

Vic cringed, trying to push his brother off his neck, "We were just going on a ride and it turned into an unintentional road trip."

"Lost a month because a phone died, dumbest excuse I've ever heard!" he slammed his palm into Victor's expose rear.

"Nn!" He grunted, "It's hard for me to tell time without a clock."

"How are you so smart and so dumb!?"

"Years of practice."

"Don't give me that smart ss crap! How can you speak so calmly? Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

"Why were you worried? You knew I was coming back," he winced at the blow to his thigh.

"You've followed me for how many years because you wanted me to come back?" he swatted upwards, "I doubt I've ever been missing a month when we were together. Pretty sure if I did, judging by how you act, I'd still have bruises."

"So am I in trouble for leaving or being gone too long?" he struggled under the arm that was pinning his neck.

"What do you think?"

The elder brunette paused for a minute before shrugging, utterly unaware the answer. Had it been Jimmy, he'd be in trouble for being gone too long, but he wasn't sure if that was being applied to him.

Logan narrowed his eyes and rained down smacks against his brothers backend, causing Victor to writhe and squirm. Thankfully this didn't last long as he still had another class. Not that Victor's butt wasn't an incandescent red when he was released.

"No danger room for you today. Matter of fact, none for the next two weeks. And I have something special in mind since I have to keep you with me all day." he unblocked the door, "Get your pants up."

"You broke the tape," Vic complained as he tried to refasten the left side of his diaper.

"I oughtta break more than that," he glared as Victor pulled his pants back up.

"What's your problem? You didn't even tell me why exactly you were worried. I left a message telling you I was with friends," he climbed on the counter.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did! I told Mikhail to tell his brother I was with him!"

"Who is Mikhail?" he opened the door for the students to shuffle in.

"Metal man's brother."

"Well I didn't get it. Find your seats," Logan stepped out of the room now that all his kids were in. He returned moments later, proceeded by the sound of rolling.

He had took a turn to the daycare and pulled one of the larger wooden pens in his room, still equipped with some of the stuffed toys and mobile. Without warning he grabbed Victor by the shoulder and threw him in, directly on his rear.

"You can stay in there for the day, so I can keep a better eye on you," he glared down to his brother as the kids laugh, "Back to work with the rest of you."

Vic kneeled to look over the bars. Wasn't bad enough he felt caged in the classroom, now he really was. He chuckled at the terrible pun. At least it was soft in here, unlike the unforgiving counter.

X

Hank knocked on Logan's door, "Morning, may I…" he trailed off, noticing the playpen, "Jail cell for your returned brother?"

"Best I could come with under such short notice. It's his punishment for being gone over a month."

"I admire your creativity," Hank chuckled, "But from where I'm standing it just looks like he's having the best sleep he's had in awhile."

The history teacher whipped his head around to see his brother, on his stomach, on a makeshift pillow of stuffed toys. Looking just as peaceful and content as could be.

"Can't stand him," Logan growled as Beast stifled a laugh.

"May I borrow your stapler?" Hank smiled, "And may I suggest you get a book?"


	46. Chapter 46

Mikhail stirred his eggs, waiting for the stove to heat, "Good morning," he called, hearing the door open.

"Morning," Victor laid on the rug, "Where'd you put my bags?"

"There in my room, Piotr wanted to check them for contraband." he rolled his eyes, "How'd you turn out?"

"I got my ss beat," he shrugged.

The man shook his head, "Same. Along with a long lecture on being more responsible and keeping contact."

Victor nodded, rolling his eyes himself, "Jimmy calls himself putting me on punishment. Wonder how he thinks that will work."

"Remember the good days, when it was us as the caretakers?" he smiled to himself, "Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure," he rubbed his face against the rug, "Those were the good old days."

X

Logan tapped his foot impatiently. Now where was this chump? He wasn't supposed to leave the school and he knew it. He would choke the life out of him.

X

Dinner came and Logan had his plate, finally taking a moment to read the paper.

"Still hate cauliflower?" an obvious voice asked.

"Where were you?" he pointed, "You are suppose to be with me in the school."

"No I'm not. I was told no danger room," he sat to enjoy his meal.

"I expect you to be with me," he glared.

"Get use to disappointment," he bit into his veggies, " I didn't come here to be one of your students or your kid, I came here to be with you. I can go hang with my friends when I want."

Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you look so handsome?" he teased, tickling his brother's neck. "That might bother someone else, but considering I lived with you for over a century, that doesn't do much to me. Asides make me think you're constipated," he smirked.

Logan flinched back, "Quit," he knocked his hand away, trying not to smile.

"You didn't even tell me what a I did," he bit into his chicken.

"I shouldn't have to tell you what…" he just dropped it.

"Here," the elder handed him a bag, "I got you some stuff."

Logan opened the bag and went wide eyed at the surplus of sugary heaven, "You trying to put me in a coma?"

"Wouldn't be your first time," he finished the soup and veggies.

X

Victor looked to his tablet, rubbing his brother's head as he slept. He wasn't in a sleeping mood. Checking his phone, he could see he had a text from one of the places he'd applied at. Appears he got the job. Good.

X

Scott walked the school, checking the students before he and Jean planned an outing.

Without paying attention he bumped into a sturdy frame. As he started to apologize he saw whom it was he had run into.

"Oh. You're still here," he narrowed his eyes behind the infrared shades.

"As are you."

Scott glared, "I don't know why you are here."

"Apparently I live here," he shrugged.

"I remember what you did. Very clearly." Scott said in disdain, Victor smiled at that comment making him angrier, "What the h3ll are you laughing about!?"

"How do you remember? You were unconscious. And then blind."

"You think that's funny?" he glared, "Assaulting and kidnapping someone? Terrifying an unassuming child?"

Victor covered a yawn and looked off in boredom, "Boo hoo. Done? I'm not sorry for what I did to you, since," he shrugged again, "I don't care about you. And I'm not here for you," he smiled wide before walking off, leaving Scott shaking with anger.

X

"I don't want him here!" Scott complained to the professor.

Xavier sighed, "I know what he did to you, but you cannot hold his past against him."

"He's not even sorry!"

"We haven't had any issues with him. Asides the power surge."

"What about the time he hit a student?"

-flashback-

"I'll be back," Logan looked to his brother, "Teach the kids," he handed him the workbook.

"Are you paying me? Because we've discussed me not doing your job for you," he raised a brow.

"I'll buy you something," he rolled his eyes, hurrying out to see what he'd been called for.

Victor slowly stood and glanced at the book, "Alright on to reading paragraph three. You, Sarah."

The young woman only got a sentence in before another student took her phone out and started texting.

Victor walked over, "This is class, not your free period."

"Oh it's ok, you're not the real teacher, just his brother," she shrugged, continuing to text.

The cat-like mutant plucked a phone from her grip and looked down.

"What the h3ll!? Give me my phone!" she stood up, instantly getting slapped across the face.

As the girl grabbed his red cheek in surprise Victor looked to him, "Get in that seat. You give me lip again and I'll throw this sh*t out the window, with you to follow."

"You hit a girl!" she shot a pointed glare.

"So?"

The young lady huffed but sat silently, looking to her book.

"Beat your ss like I do Jimmy's," he pocketed the phone, "Continue reading."

-end-

"This is a corporal punishment school," Xavier reminded him, "Has he sought you out?"

"Well, no," he crossed his arms in a huff.

"Then he has done nothing to rouse trouble. I've had no complaints of him, and he's respected rules and you."

"He's not even sorry," the original xman repeated.

"He's a psychopath. They seldom feel they've done wrong," Xavier was well versed in individuals with mental problems. But he completely understood Scott's anger.


	47. Chapter 47

"Hey Pete," Logan looked to the artist, "Have you seen Victor? He's run off again and I want to know if he's with your brother before I start searching."

"I will call and check," he set the pad aside and dialed his elder brother's phone.

"Da?" Mikhail was currently trimming his hair.

"Allo, Mikhail, is Victor there?"

"Allo my brother. No, I took him to work the other day. Tuesday or something."

"Yesterday?"

"No, last week."

Piotr turned to relay the information to his fellow Xman.

"He doesn't have a job," Logan scoffed. But he did have a phone, "Does he have Victor's phone number?"

After getting it for Logan he ended the call glanced to the older man as he angrily dialed.

A few rings and there was an answer from Victor.

"Hello?"

"Where the h3ll are you!? I've been searching the entire school for…" he looked to his phone in surprise, "He hung up on me." he quickly redialed, "Where do you-"

"Shut up!" Victor shouted into the phone, "Now you listen here, I'm at work and I don't have time for your nonsense. I will talk to you when I see you. Good bye." he ended the non conversation but not hanging up before marking, "He's such an ss," to someone on his end.

Logan glared at his phone with a jaw drop.

"Something the matter?" Pete couldn't hear Logan say anything into the phone as he sketched.

"He has such an attitude lately!" he growled stuffing the phone in his pocket.

"Maybe because you called and attacked him," he glanced up from his pad to Logan's glare, "You didn't say hello or any form of greeting, you simply began yelling. I wouldn't have faulted my brother for hanging up on me had I spoke to him in that manner. I most certainly would have hung up on you and not answered the second time you called."

"What are you going on about I attacked him? I haven't seen his mangy ss in two weeks. This is a week and a half after he went missing that month!"

"You call him a lot of unloving names," despite being a caretaker for his elder brother Piotr wouldn't think to speak such a way of him, even in anger.

"I do recall you being upset when your brother was missing that month."

"You do. But you never once heard me speak abusively of him." he shrugged, "Maybe it's you who needs to adjust your attitude."

The scruffy mutant scoffed. What did that kid know?

X

Truth be told the luster of finally being reunited had worn off on both the brothers. Victor would no longer contain his endless boredom of being trapped in the school and roamed daily, which irritated Logan as he wanted to keep an eye on him. Victor was also done allowing his brother to think he could dictate his moves. Also something Logan wasn't pleased with.

X

After another week, around midnight, Logan received a text from his brother. Victor was staying the night over Mikhail's house and would probably swing by the school in the morning or a few days. Not if Logan swung by there tonight!

X

"How's work been?" Mikhail yawned into the couch.

"Been ok," Vic said into the rug, "Jimmy has been annoying so it's a great way to get away from him."

"Happy I have my own home," the Russian sighed. Just as the man was nodding off there was a startling knock at the door, "Who is that?" Mikhail looked to the clock as he stood. It was 1 in the morning!

He stepped over his friend's body to check the peephole, "Is your junior a scruffy fellow like you with a narrower face?"

"What does he want?" Victor rolled his eyes.

Mikhail opened the door a creek, "You want something?"

"I want Victor. And I want to know where he's been at weeks on end," he glared.

"Do you sleep? I do," he pushed the door opened, "Victor, your Jimmy wants you," It was far too late, or early, to be bothered with this domestic dispute.

"What do you want? I told you I'd see you later," Vic turned away.

"What do I want? I want to know where the h3ll you've been this whole time and don't give me that sh-t that you have a job!" he glared.

"First off, little brother," Victor turned to him, "You'd better lower your tone with me before you're picking my foot out your ss."

Logan crossed his arms, "Where have you been?"

"I've been working, the thing people do when they want money."

"You don't even have a job," he scoffed.

"Yes I do."

"Right, and what do you need money for? Not like I don't already buy stuff for you."

"I'm an adult. The balls have dropped, as you've seen. I need money because I want stuff. You clearly want stuff yourself since you work."

"Well I need to know your schedule-"

"You don't need to know sh-t other than I have jobs! I am not one of your d mn students, so you can get off my back!"

"Of course not, you have a level of jackassery all your own!" he glared.

With a celerity Logan never expected his brother to have, he was up, had snatched him by his hair and arm, and was pulling him closer.

"I have had it with your dogmatic, holier-than-thou attitude!" Victor drug him to the couch.

"Let go of me!" he gripped the arm Victor held his hair with. Without a word the elder sat against the couch Mikhail was at one point lying on and pulled his brother over his lap, "Don't you dare!" he pushed at his knee.

Victor gave his jean clad rear an upwards slap, "Don't tell me what to do."

The younger winced, that really hurt! He instantly began twisting when his brother started tugging at the back of his pants, "Leave my pants alone!"

"Shut up," he sneered, yanking his trousers and nappy down, swatting his butt, "I am sick of you and your arbitrary ways."

"Arbitrary!?" he winced, "If anyone should be in this position it should be you! Leaving for weeks on end!"

"I sent you messages didn't I?" he snapped his hand against his left cheek, "So don't act as if you were out of the know. And regardless of me going off on my own for days, I'm grown, I can go off with my friends and go to work without you harassing me. And then you decide that your private annoying deeds aren't enough and actually have the audacity to come here and badger me?"

Logan grabbed his butt, "Well I was worried!"

Vic scoffed, grabbing his arm and pulled it front, keeping a tight grip on it, "You have my number, stay still," he slapped his glowing backside. Logan just writhed in his grip, attempting to pull away from the hold, but he was going nowhere until Victor was done with him.

After several resounding smacks Logan was squirming all about Victor's lap. He started feeling the vibrations in his adamantium hips, "Alright, you have a point, let go."

"What point do I have?"

"I'll ease off!"

"Ease off?" he raised his hand threateningly.

"I'll..what do you want?!"

"For one, stop expecting me to be at your school, two, don't just decide you're going to show up at someone's house at one in the morning to pester me when you already know I'm here because I told you. Got it?" he snapped his palm against Logan's undercurve.

He hissed, "OK, fine, let go!"

"I'm not done, call my phone shouting at me like that again and I'll break your f**king coccyx!" he slammed his hand down.

"Ow!" He grit his teeth and pushed at the floor, "Ok, sorry! I'll ease off! Let go, please!"

Vic pulled him up from the couch and walked him to the door, "I have work tomorrow night, I've been working a lot of back to back shifts, I'm tired and you have work in a few hours, now get back to the school and go to sleep," he popped his rear as he rushed to pull his pants up, "Now good night."

Logan rubbed his sore rear and muttered a goodnight as his brother kissed his forehead and kicked him out. He was instantly regretting his decision to ride his bike to the residence.

Vic rolled his eyes, seeing Mikhail's teasing smile, "He is getting on my last nerves."

"People tend to push their boundaries when given too much freedom, especially little brothers," he smirked, "You might want to remove those pants before laying back on my white shag," he went back to the couch and pulled the throw over his shoulder.

The older mutant looked down at the giant wet spot his brother left on him. Lovely.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 has been lost thanks to Google. Sorry.


	49. Chapter 49

Victor laid on the shag he loved so much, "Jimmy is being so...ugh," he huffed, "How do you and Piotr stay close?" He asked his Russian friend.

Mik sort of shrugged, he hadn't really thought over it, they had always been close. "Spending time together I suppose. That and I'm just loveable." He smirked.

"Loveable and scared of your little brother," he scoffed, "Spending time with him lately just leads to us liking each other less..."

"Why do you think that?" He gave him a confused look. "And perhaps you should try one of those outings, or a bonding experience perhaps?"

The cat like mutant glanced up from the floor, "You know, you're right. A bonding experience is exactly what we need."

"Yes, I normally am," he mused.

He stood and kissed the man 3 times, "You are. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go rekindle." He hurried to the school.

"Have fun!" He waved him off and went to to take his morning medicine.

X

Logan was busy grading some papers.

Victor walked into the building, storming past students and teachers with a look of solid determination on his face. He knew exactly how to fix this and was going to before their relationship got toxic.

A few marks of red and notes jotted, and Vic arrived to the classroom.

Victor walked in, up to Logan's desk and made eye contact before pushing his brother's chair over.

Logan barely had time to lock eyes with him before being shoved. He jumped up and glared. "The h3ll is a matter with you! ?" He shouted, pushing back.

Victor pushed again, "You're what's the matter with me."

"Don't shove me! if you have a problem it's your own d mn fault!" He pushed back even harder. The few students in the room stared wide eyed, unsure what to do.

"What are you gonna do?" He shoved him to the ground.

That was the last straw, he stood up and then backhanded his brother hard, sending reeling back a few good steps. "That."

Vic's eye twitched as his cheek reddened but he pushed from the wall and open palmed Logan hard enough to crack his neck.

The breath was knocked out of both Logan and all the kids watching this. Logan grit his teeth, balled up a fist and charged, knocking Vic right out the unopened door to the classroom, which upon impact snapped off the hinges.

The elder grunted before quickly jumping up and giving his brother a running hook, grabbing his shirt and throwing him out of the room, following with another right hook

This was followed by all manner of scratching, punching, and angered gruff grunts and growling as the two slammed each other about the floor, walls, other doors and against lockers.

Vic managed to pin Logan to the ground and delivered several punches to his cheek and jaw, ignoring the pain and breaking fingers in his fist.

Having a reinforced skeleton didn't help at all with pain, if anything it kind of made things worse because it hurt the flesh on the underside as it was being battered on the outside. He slammed his knee into Vic's groin, and as he crumpled he then head butted him.

"Ah!" He yelped, holding his balls momentarily. The headbutt had him dazed for a second, but he grabbed his brother's hair, holding at both sides and started head butting him, mainly in the nose. Harder with each advancing step. 8 in total.

Blood was everywhere! And the frightened crowd that had gathered were just shocked and confused.

"What happened!? Why are they fighting?" Storm asked.

Cyclops shrugged, rather enjoying the display.

Victor was thrown through a door, soon as Logan came running he swung a chair into his head and body, bending and breaking it.

"Should we stop them?..."

"How?"

Logan was down for a minute but then sprang up and leapt, grabbing Vic bout the middle and sending the both of them crashing down a flight of stairs. They tumbled in tandem, finally hitting the bottom. Victor panted before pushing himself up and looking to his brother, fist up.

They panted ready to lunge, but just stared for a minute at each other's disheveled appearance. Then Logan's mouth cracked a smile, then a chuckle, then a full laugh.

The witnesses were at a loss of what to say or think as the two feral mutants went from trying to kill each other to laughing on the ground.

"What the h3ll just happened?" Beast asked.

"They didn't kill each other." Scott said in disappointment.

"But they sure made a battlefield of the hallway." Storm stated.

"And several classrooms. And that wall," Kurt could clearly see the hole Victor punched his brother's face through.

"They were playing," Colossus smiled. Mikhail and Illy fought often, though not as….aggressively.

"Seems they'll be paying too." The professor marked, looking very unimpressed.

Logan moved over and hugged his brother in a worn out manner. "Think we needed that. You're pretty stupidly smart sometimes."

"And you're just pretty stupid sometimes," he flicked his forehead before hugging him back, "Headmaster doesn't look happy."

"...yeeeah, I don't really remember all what just happened but, I think we broke things." He said, just lying there hugging him.

"Uhhh...probably, good thing I just got paid," he panted.

Cue to Xavier's office.

"I'm not going to bother asking, I just want to know why that couldn't take place outside of my school?" The professor looked between them.

Logan shrugged. "He started it."

Vic nodded in agreement, "I really have no good answer for that question Seemed important. How much is this gonna cost?" He peeked in his wallet.

"That I don't know, I'll have to get Floyd to examine the damage. But I'll keep you informed. As for partial payment..." He looked like he was thinking over what to do.

"I have 2 and a half grand on me," he set the money down.

"Well now that's handy, does not deter from the fact this school is not a cage fighting ring."

"Well you're the one who said I couldn't use the danger room when I wanted anymore."

"That does not give you leave to destroy the halls!" His voice rose and then he regained composure.

"Its good to know even you get angry," Victor smiled a little at the professor's obvious frustration, the psychopath in him showing again.

Logan hid a smirk. Charles narrowed his eyes some. "I've a class to attend to. The two of you can go help clean up the debris and then talk with Col, think I'll have him tend to this. I'm a bit too personally aggravated."

"Better get a broom and some bags," the elder stood and quickly left the room.

"A lot of bags." Logan nodded. "And next time, start this outside."

"Yes! Please do." Charles added.

X

Mikhail watched as a Victor entered and went to the kitchen, "Cooking?"

"Yep."

"How was rekindling?"

"It was great. We kicked eachother's sses and made the maintenance guy cry. We also got beat by your brother and Jimmy owes Headmaster two and a half grand."

"Uh huh. I was going to ask about the change of clothes," he continued his game of cat's cradle.


	50. Chapter 50

It seemed to be almost another three weeks before Logan saw his brother again. It was late, or early, about 4 am, when the light of his cell phone illuminated his face. He groaned and looked to the text, cursing himself for forgetting to shut the darn thing off.

 _Let me in._

The feral younger brother stood from his bed and walked to the door to allow the semicorpse of his older brother to enter.

"Wasn't locked." he watched Victor drag himself in, "How's work been?"

"Work," he shrugged, climbing in the bed.

"I figured that much," Logan closed the door and sat next to him to take his shoes and pants off, "Just gonna give me extra work, huh?"

"You'll be just fine," he muttered, half asleep into the pillow.

"So you say," he shook his head, continuing to undress his brother so he could sleep more comfortably.

X

The morning came way too soon. Surprisingly Victor was up first and getting his brother cleaned.

"What are you doing?" Logan groggily pulled the pillow over his head.

"Showing you how to properly change a sleeping person," he dusted his hands.

"You technically woke me up," he turned on his shoulder.

"Yeah but I'm done," he shrugged, "Now get up."

"I'm sleeping," he grumbled.

"I'm not," Victor lifted him from the bed, "Come on."

"Ok, ok, lemme get dressed and I'll play with you," he flailed, quickly climbing out of his arms and grabbing his jeans.

X

"Where are we going anyway?" the younger of the two kept pace. Apparently they were racing this morning.

"Keep up and you'll find out."

Running for six miles brought them to a modest little ranch.

"Ok," Logan said between pants, "Why are we here?"

"Come on," the oldest unlocked the door and dragged him in, "Didn't think I was working all those hours for free, did ya?"

"...Wait….this is your house?" he looked around at the empty, but cozy home, "You've only been working 3 or so months. How the h3ll did you afford this!?"

"Security, security, stripping, male escort," he waved, "Nothing to concern your hard little head with."

"I seriously hope you're joking about some of those occupations."

"Now, you said you can afford furniture," he smirked, "And I know you got paid today."

"Just finished paying Xavier my half of the damage…" he checked his wallet, "Ok, guess we should get going then…"

X

With the little money he had to spare Logan managed to at least get them some very basic furniture and food.

"I'm officially poor now," the younger sighed as he glanced at his empty wallet.

"Tacos or Chinese?" Vic didn't feel like cooking.

"Tacos. Are you even listening?"

"A little," he dialed the number and made their order before stepping over, "Now you can get your bigger bed."

Logan smiled and leaned into him, "I guess I can."

X

Tacos came and the brothers ate heartily. Logan grumbled sipping the soda, he wanted beer but this was fine, "We may need to get a wider selection of DVDs."

"Shop of horrors is a classic," he stared at the screen, "Be happy I found the TV and stuff."

Logan looked to the 40in plasma screen and the blu-ray player, "What do you mean 'found'?"

"It was next to a dumpster, but goody goody, it works perfectly, " He gave his brother a toothy grin.

Perfectly was an understatement. The things were brand new, not a scratch and even still had the plastic, "Did you steal these?"

"No, I told you I found them next to a dumpster."

"Right," he shook his head and went back to his taco. He'd find out sooner or later.

X

A couple weeks went by with them in the house. All seemed well for the most part. Now that they were living out of the students eyes he got to see even more of his brother, and Lo and behold, he was more peculiar than Logan originally thought.

X

 _Beep beep._

Vic smiled, skipping towards the microwave to grab his spaghetti and chicken breast. Finally he was able to enjoy a meal in peace. He sat on the couch and set his items in front of him to watch Jurassic Park.

"I'm home Victor," Logan walked through the door. He saw his brother on the couch, "How was your day…."

His brother was munching away on cheese goldfish and sipping juice from a baby bottle, looking content as could be.

"Fine, only worked one job today," Logan's staring didn't go unnoticed. "You have a judgmental face," he marked, only removing the bottle temporarily to comment before going back to drinking.

He shook his head and grabbed the empty dish, "You can't make anything comfortable, can you?"

"Not sure what you're talking about, I'm very comfortable." the cat-like mutant shrugged.

"Please tell me you didn't actually buy these," he stared at the car shaped plate.

"Nah, Cain swung by and said he had some dishes to give me."

"And he gave you these?" he peeked in a box that was on the counter.

"He gave me some real dishes, but threw a box of that stuff in as a joke. Clearly forgot that I am not above respectful charity. I put the others away already."

The younger opened the cabinets and looked at the array of ceramics, China and plastic, "That's a lot of dishes," there were even a few different other cookware items.

"Said he was about to buy Jen a bunch more to surprise her."

"So he brought this many normal dishes and you decided to use the toddler stuff?"

"There's that judgement being evident in your voice again," he tsked.

"You are so weird."


	51. Chapter 51

"That all sir?" a man asked with a look of disinterest.

"This stuff is good for tooth pain and chewing needs, right?"

He shrugged, "Well yeah for teething babies. If you're talking about a pit bull than you might want to get a bone."

The man nodded some. Hopefully this would save forks and, by extension, him some money since Xavier charged him for the destruction of his utensils.

As he pulled his wallet out he noticed a huge item behind the man, "How much is that fat thing?" Logan pointed.

The clerk looked to a chair, "That's been here forever man. It's like 60 bucks."

Logan cringed some but nodded, "I'll take it."

"Congrats on giving this poor thing a home. It also comes with a book," He bagged the items he could.

X

The younger mutant smiled and got home, "Victor are you home?" he checked around. No sign of his brother. Just as well, he could put the items away and give him a surprise .

X

A quiet singing was heard as Victor opened the door to his home.

"Hey Victor, went to the store?" Logan called from the kitchen.

"Yep. I got cookie dough ice cream," he smiled proudly.

"You and your ice cream. Did you get food?"

"Yeah, went to the farmers market and stuff," he set the food stuff on the counter for sorting them out for dinner and to be put away.

"Got you something," he smirked.

"That's a naughty look if I've seen one." Vic glanced to his brother's ever widening smile, "Ok, what did you do?"

"Hurry up and put the stuff away and I'll show you."

Being curious the elder mutant quickly got things settled and went to see what his brother had to offer, "Ok, what do you have?"

He handed him a to giraffe, "This is for when you come to the school and your teeth start bothering you."

The cat turned the toy in his hand, "So it's a teething ring?"

"Teething toy," he corrected, "You like baby things, right? And that's only the first part of your surprise. Here's the second part," he opened the door to Victor's room. He got Vic a bed his own and on the bed was a giant, fat stuffed kodiak bear. At least 7 feet. The thing didn't have eyes, just lids sloped next to its muzzle.

Victor's eyes widened and his jaw lay slack as he looked at the creature.

"Now he can be your bed buddy," Jimmy smirked in amusement at what he thought was a funny little prank, "Even came with a book," He displayed the book on a sleeping big bear. Jimmy was startled when he was lifted off the ground in a hug.

"Aww Jimmy, this is the best gift you've ever given me," he crushed him before dropping him and hurried over to his new friend.

Logan just stared in disbelief as his brother snuggled the giant bear. He shook his head and just walked away, unsure why he expected any different from that weirdo.

X

That night Victor hugged to the bear as he slept on his new mattresses. Jimmy had a bed to himself again, a queen size like he got his brother. It was nice. For the first couple weeks, he guessed. More arm room.

He sighed and stood up to get some water and check his brother. Victor was cuddling the bear happily. Logan glared, regretting the decision. This was ridiculous, was he actually jealous of an obese plush toy? He shook his head and climbed in bed with his brother, slapping the toy's foot.

Victor cracked an eye open, feeling a nestling against his back. He smiled at his Jimmy hugging his back. He pulled the blanket higher on his little brother and wrapped an arm around him.

X

"Hey Logan," Hank waved to him, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm ok, slept better last night."

"That's good. Seems your brother is staying out of trouble. How are his teeth?"

"Got him a chew thing, seems to help."

"Good." he smiled, "Happy things are going well."

X

"Want anything in particular for dinner?" Logan asked around the pins in his mouth.

"Chicken and shrimp Alfredo," he raised his hips.

"How about beer battered onion rings?" he pinned the right side.

"If you knew what you wanted to cook why ask?"

"Do you still work? You've been home a lot lately."

"If put myself on seasonal at one job and the other I cut my hours," he sighed.

"Just asking," he shrugged, snapping the cover up, "Well I'm going to fix dinner, you do something productive." he pat his brother's shoulder.

Victor watched him go and looked to his bear.

Logan sipped at his beer as the food fried, "You want fries or potato chips?" no answer, "Vic?"

He peeked out from the kitchen and saw his brother around the corner. On the floor in front of the couch, leaning on the fat bear and apparently reading to it because of course he was. Logan merely took another long sip of his beer before going back into the kitchen. Chips it was.


	52. Chapter 52

"That sounds like fun," he smiled, "What time?"

"Afternoon, about 3," Kitty interjected herself into the conversation, "And you better be there," she tapped his soft head of hair.

"I will make it for sure," the young mutant smiled at his lovely.

When the two left he sighed and closed the door, cutting the lights off to his room. He dug into his bag, taking out several envelopes, stamps and bills. He doled out checks, sealing them with each of the proper bills in the proper envelope after signing them with his brother's name: Mikhail N. Rasputin.

After scanning through the mail Piotr decided to call and check his brother.

"Allo?"

"Allo brother," Piotr spoke in Russian.

"Allo dorogoy, how are you?"

"I'm well, how are you brother?"

There was a pause on the line, "I'm fine. Do you need something?"

"Did you give me all the mail? I was signing off on the bills and wanted to make sure everything was done."

"Yes, yes, you have them all."

"Alright. Have you taken your medicine?"

"Yes, dorogoy. Victor went to the store for me, said it was a gift," he chuckled some

"That was kind of him," he listened to the fall of his dear brother's voice, "I'm going to stay with you the weekend, ok?" He didn't want his brother alone at home. With Victor in his own place his brother was more or less home bored.

"I would enjoy that."

"I would too," he smiled, "I must go for now. I love you, brother."

"I love you too. Goodbye."

The younger mutant hung up with a heavy heart at his brother's cracking voice. Poor Mikhail.

X

As the day passed Pete dropped the bills off, and stopped at the pharmacy for his brother's medications. He did a mental checklist to make sure he had done everything.

The tall mutant walked up to the steps of his brother's small home, taking out his keys and unlocking the door. He stepped into the living room and was greeted by several things. An immaculate kitchen, an empty 750ml bottle of 80 proof vodka, and the sound of Mikhail retching.

Pete simply locked the door, set the bag down and waited for his brother's return. It came slowly and wobbly.

Mik emerged from the hall and saw his younger. He instantly grew ashamed and averted his eyes.

"Hello, dorogoy," he whispered, walking towards his couch and sitting.

"Is this what you've been doing all day Mikhail?" Pete raised the empty bottle, "Did you eat anything?" a small shake no and a slumping. Piotr shook his head and took his brother's arm, guiding him to the kitchen.

He placed a table chair with its back against the wall and seated his brother in it. Without a word Pete took a pot and kettle from the cupboard along with a can of soup.

Between cooking the younger man checked the pill bottles, "Brother how many of these did you take?" he held the antipsychotics. A finger gesture of three, "You were only supposed to take two," he checked the other bottle, "Were you drinking while taking these as well? You are going to hurt yourself."

Mikhail's lips barely moved as he whispered something unintelligible.

"You must speak louder so I may hear you," Piotr stepped over and leaned to his brother. Whispering and not speaking being one telltale sign of his being drunk, "Repeat yourself."

"I have to pee…" was just barely audible over the sound of liquid dribbling from the seat of the chair and down Mikhail's pants.

Piotr sighed, "It's ok, brother, just go wash and I'll clean this."

Mikhail covered his face and sobbed in shame, "It's so sorry!"

The younger shushed him, rubbing his hair back, "It's ok, I'll fix it all. Clean yourself up and come back to eat."

Mik drug himself sobbing from the kitchen in return to his bathroom.

X

After mopping the kitchen and wiping the chair down Piotr fixed his brother a bowl of soup and some hot tea to settle his stomach. On time Mikhail slunk back in, sitting at the table, still not looking his junior in the eyes.

"Come, Mikhail, eat please."

Not wanting to be anymore trouble the elder complied, sipping the soup. His hands shook so bad from dehydration that droplets of tea leapt from the cup when he attempted to raise it. This was all too much for him to deal with and soon he was sobbing again.

"It's ok, brother," Pete quickly wiped the table and attempted to assist him with the tea.

"I'm so sorry, Piotr. I'm sorry that I burden you so," he sobbed, "Had I stayed lost you would be better off."

"Don't say that!" he was appalled at hearing such horrible things.

"Why shouldn't I? If it weren't for me you would be enjoying the life a twenty year old should."

Pete took his brother's hands in his own, "You are no burden to me. Don't think such things, and please don't cry," he hugged him tight, "There is nothing in my heart for you but love."

"I don't deserve you," he sobbed into his shoulder.

X

After comforting his poor brother, a meal and sleep aid, Colossus managed to get him into a rested sleep on the bed for once. He couldn't help but wipe away at the tears that leaked from his eyes as he cleaned. It hurt him to see his once strong beyond belief older brother in such a low and depressed state. Feeling he didn't deserve love.

Pete sighed, putting the dishes away. He would make a real meal in the morning to make Mikhail feel better. As for now he would just prefer to take advantage of his brother's medicine induced sleep and go out to get his own meal before it got too late.


	53. Chapter 53

Logan finished making his class schedule and looked to the door.

"You gonna be at the game, Logan?" Rogue peeked her head in.

"'Course I am, show you kids a thing or two about baseball," he smirked.

"Alright, see ya then," she waved.

He smiled. Some of the them were pretty good kids. He checked the time. Better stop and grab himself some beer since Victor kept ignoring his needs for alcohol.

X

"I'm home Vic," Logan called out upon entering the house. He noticed there were more little appliances. A new blender, new game system, a new set of canisters and a kitchen aid. This was all within days of a brand new microwave and entertainment system.

"Victor where are you!?"

The older mutant ignored the call, he was busy putting away the yard supplies.

"Amazing what people throw away these days," he commented, his brother yanking the door open, "Hi Jimmy."

Logan prepared to speak when he saw more new things, "What the h3ll is all this?"

"Stuff. How was work?"

"Where did you get it all of this stuff?" he pointed to the lawnmower and hedge trimmer.

"From the trash."

Logan snatched him by the arm and drug him into the house, "You got all this from the trash?" he pointed out each new item.

"Yes, I did" It wasn't like Victor hadn't placed all of it himself.

"Victor," he started, "In one week you've brought home over $1000 worth of stuff that you keep claiming you found in the trash. This is all brand new stuff. In the boxes."

"I did find it in the trash," the insinuation he was lying didn't go unnoticed, "I'll show you where," he took his arm from the hold and grabbed his brother's wrist, leading him from the house.

They walked to another town about twenty minutes away and Victor lead him to an alley.

He pointed to a large green dumpster in the center, "That's where I find them."

Logan went and inspected the dumpster. It certainly was large enough to house everything he had procured but something still wasn't right. He turned to the door and decided to walk around front. Seeing what that door was connected to almost made him wish he had just stayed home. The building was a super store. He hurried back around and looked at the size of the alley before walking back to where his brother stood.

"Do you know what that place is?" he didn't give his brother a chance to answer, "It's a store. Where'd you say you find that stuff?"

"Next to the dumpster normally."

He pinched his bridge of his nose, "Is there ever a truck there when you find it?"

A pondering look appeared on Victor's face, "Yeah, from time to time."

Without a second thought Logan grabbed his brother's ear, pulling him back towards their home.

"Owww! What the h3ll!? Let go!" the elder gripped his brother's arm as he was dragged along.

"Is it possible for you to really be so d mn stupid?" he pulled at him, "And stop scratching me," he slapped Victor's hand.

That just made the elder mad. He dug his claws deep into the gripping arm, causing Logan to reflexively rap his head. An upwards palm strike to Logan's nose made him let go.

Eventually the two got home, bickering as to be expected.

"You actually thought that someone was throwing away brand new stuff?" Logan shouted, "What planet do you reside on?"

"What else was I supposed to think? It's next to a trash," he shrugged.

"You were supposed to, I don't know, actually use your head and think!"

"Why are you yelling at me now? What did I do!?"

"You tell me what you did!" Logan glared at his older brother, "You're not as dumb as you act."

"If I knew what I did I wouldn't have asked, would I?!" he glared back.

"Figure it out!"

Victor threw his hands up in exasperation and stormed to his room. Logan followed him, crossing his arm as his brother sat on his bed, leaning against the huge teddy bear.

"So what now? Hmm? You're going to pout because you got into trouble for doing something you knew was wrong?" he scoffed in disdain as he was ignored, "You're going to really lay on that toy like a kid?"

"At least Jason is nice to me!" he turned away with a huff, "Unlike the other, never satisfied, sshole I live with!"

"I'm an sshole now?"

"Yes you are! You're always yelling at me and you're always mad at me and you never tell me why! And when I ask you get even more angry!" he hugged the bear, rubbing it's large arm, "You're a bossy sh*t that I wish with every fiber of my being I _could_ hate!"

The younger narrowed his eyes, "Fine. You just lay there like the d mn baby you are!" he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind himself. If Victor wanted to think he was an sshole, fine. He would give him space to calm himself.


	54. Chapter 54

Logan walked into the bar with a growl in his throat, "Hey bub, I need the strongest beer you have," he called to the bartender.

When it was passed to him he took three long sips. He looked about bar and noticed a familiar face.

He strode to a table not too far off and sat across from his Russian student.

"Hey Pete, never fancied I'd see you hanging out in a bar. What's your poison?"

"Why would I want overpriced, watered down alcohol? My brother has 150 proof hidden somewhere at home. Alcohol so pure just sniffing it gets me tipsy," he sighed, "They serve food here as well."

"Sounds like a good time," he sipped his liquid gold. Pete just just glared at him, unamused at the comment.

Soon the young mutant's order came.

"So what are you here for?" Logan ordered another, "I'm sure it isn't for the loaded fries."

"Food is a necessity." he munched, "I assume there is a reason you couldn't drink at your home."

Logan sneered, "Victor wants to sit at home and pout so I let him."

"And why would he be pouting, dare I ask?"

The old alcoholic chuckled with bit of a scoff, "Happy you asked. So for the past week I've been coming home to the place having brand new stuff. And not just little stuff, I'm talking about a vacuum, d mn microwave oven and the like. Over a grand of fresh new items.

"Today there is even more stuff. I go out to talk to Victor about it and even more stuff in the shed. Considering he said he's working part time now there's no way this idiot has the money just laying around for all this." Logan hardly noticed Piotr's disdain, "He claims that he's been finding this stuff in the trash for two weeks.

"So he takes me to this trash and it's behind a store. Best case scenario someone from the store was trying to steal and he intercepted their attempts. Worse case scenario, this jackass has been stealing shipments and there is a pissed off delivery guy ready to kill him."

He took another loud gulp, "And when I catch him in the lie he ask what he's done."

"Sounds like the simple thinking a child might have," Colossus sipped his water.

"And when I yell at him, because of course I did, he goes and pouts on his teddy bear, saying it's nice to him and that I'm an sshole." he growled lightly, "Stupid jerk."

Pete slammed his hand on the table, startling Wolverine. He glared daggers at him, "You stop calling your brother names! No wonder he's pouting, if you spoke to him this way then you probably hurt his feelings!"

"I hurt his feelings? What about me?"

"You selfish child!" he glared, "That's all you're thinking about is you! What about your brother? What's your brother's favorite snack?"

"What?"

"Answer the question!"

"Ice cream."

"His favorite meal?"

"I don't know, pasta?"

"Beef Bourguignon. His favorite animal?"

Logan scoffed, "Sabretooth tiger."

"Kodiak Bear, followed closely by grizzly and black bear," he stared, unamused, "Favorite color, red, favorite vegetable, snap peas, fruit, plums and craisins. Shouldn't you know these things? He has been with you six months!"

"What's this have to do with anything?" he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"All you see are his faults! He's been trying very hard to please you! Even Scott sees that and he hates you both. Yet you don't see it!"

"I-I do…"

"You've called him stupid along with several other unloving aliases," His blue eyes bore into the older mutant.

"I didn't call him stupid!" he glared back, "I said he was acting stupid!"

"You called him stupid. There is a difference between saying he's acting stupid and calling him stupid. Actions can be changed, if someone themselves is stupid everything they do, think, are is stupid." he glared, "And I know you aren't just saying these things to me. I know you called him these names to his face."

"Well," Pete was right, "He's supposed to be so d mn smart but he acts like this!"

"What is psychopathy? It's a mental problem. Mental problems don't have a d mn thing to do with intelligence! Mikhail has an iq of 180, is a cosmonaut and powerful mutant, and he's mentally ill and depressed," he scoffed, "I just came from mopping up piss and holding my brother as he wished me free of him. As if I see him as a burden. Then you come in complaining about your brother and speaking of him as if he's nothing."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Just let him steal and whatever he wants?"

"Maybe stop being so difficult and actually help him see what he's doing wrong. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure if someone ask what they did maybe they don't understand."

He growled, "So I suppose I'm just this terrible brother huh?"

"Yes you are," Pete nodded, finishing his water, leaving Logan stunned at the bluntness of his response.

The older mutant crossed his arms in a gruff glare aimed at the table.

"Look who's pouting now," Col glanced at him, "I'll tell you what you're going to do, Logan. You're going to march your adamantium self home and apologize to Victor. And tell him how much you adore him and you are not going to call him another unloving name again." he yanked the older mutant's arm, "Am I understood?"

Logan's eyes widened to him for a minute before nodding.

Pete released his grip, "Victor thinks very highly of you. The same as I do for Mikhail."


	55. Chapter 55

The walk home was slow and full of heavy thoughts. Was he really a terrible brother? Of course he was. What type of question was that? He had been really mean to Victor earlier. Really mean. Heck, he hardly knew anything about his brother.

"Victor?" he creaked the door open, half expecting his brother to have left and gone anywhere but home. If he wasn't home that might be good.

A quick inspection revealed he was in fact there, on his bed, right where Logan drove him to earlier.

The younger rubbed the nape of his neck and slowly walked closer, stopping just next to the bed.

"You awake?" he knew he was but had no intention of responding, "I'm sorry about earlier. Sorry about everything I said." a sigh, "I.." Logan gingerly sat next to him, "You're not stupid. And I do love you."

He leaned against his silent brother's back, "Do you believe me? Can you forgive me?"

Vic turned some, opening his arm some. Logan climbed into his half open arm, flopping onto the bear some.

He hugged his brother tight and sighed, "Sorry I've been a sh*t brother. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I know you're trying. I'm just going to have to help you understand."

The night soon fell with the two falling asleep in the cuddled position. Of course Logan got a text message about ten. It was Poitr.

 _I wanted to apologize for earlier. I allowed my emotions to speak._

Logan sat up some, sighing from the text. _It's ok, Pete. You were right. I have been a total d*ck to him. I just needed someone to give it to me straight, and I appreciate it._

 _I understand how difficult it can be. I would be more than willing to give you help. I have a good three years experience with your brother and his antics, as well as my own brat._

The older mutant read the text. He was admittedly not one to ask for help, he'd rather figure it out himself, but this was a little more delicate a situation and he'd already seen how he naturally handle it.

 _Help would be great._

Pete smiled at the response _._ He text his reply _: can figure a day out later, alas I am tired and must sleep. Good night._

 _Night._

Logan sighed, nestling into his brother. He would fix it.

X

"Hey Mik," Victor waltzed in with a basket, "Got your laundry together?"

The man barely looked up from his couch pillow, "Laundry room."

"Someone just took his medication," he marked as he walked back, "Jimmy left out early to go do something or another." He separated his stuff and opened the washer, "How are you?"

"I wet my pants," he muttered.

"I wet my pants everyday," Victor tried figuring the machine, "You probably drank too much yesterday."

"I did, three quarters of 80 proof," he rubbed his face into the pillow.

"What's wrong with the machine?"

"It's broken," the Russian shrugged.

"You could've told me that," Vic looked at the piles, "Did you tell Piotr?"

"No, I've given him enough problems."

Vic crossed his arms, looking at the pile and back at the man, "Well?"

X

"You guys have all this!?" Cain looked at the giant bags and baskets, "Seriously?"

"My machine is broke," Mik took his lounge clothes off and handed them to the feral mutant.

"Not even the ones you're wearing are clean?" he snatched the basket, "Give me that."

"I was gonna do it, but thanks," Victor took his outerwear off and handed it over, along with his nappy.

"No. Put on your pampers, I a) don't want you whizzing, anywhere in here, b) don't want you swinging pipe all while you're here."

"Calm your tits, I'm doing it," he took his bag and fastened a disposable on, as he did every laundry day.

"You and your bear fetish," he rolled his eyes, taking the bags off, "At least you were good enough to bring your own detergent."

"Yep," he took the other basket and followed, "Where's your wife?"

"Court," he cleared his clothes from the dryer, "Make use of yourself. Fold these." he pushed the basket into Victor's hand, taking the other.

"Yes, your majesty."

X

With the clothes in the machine Cain walked some drinks over.

"Juice for you and juice for him," he handed the cat-like mutant a sippy cup belonging to his nephew and did the same with Mikhail. It was blatant teasing of Victor, for Mik it was more a precaution that he didn't spill anything since his meds made him have the coordination of a headless chicken sometimes.

Vic took it without so much as a squeak, sucking the juice down now that he had finished folding.

Cain sulked at the lack of response, "You give me no joy."

"It's not as bothersome as you think it is, especially since you keep doing it," he said around the sucking.

He stuck his tongue out and grabbed Mikhail's arm, lifting it with no reaction from the man, "Did he just take his meds? He is really asleep..."

"Yeah, but you know it's about halfway through his noon naptime."

"Oh," Cain scoffed, turning to the movie channel, "Ohh, Hide and Seek."

X

The group was rather lazy and relaxed as the chores were being done. Mikhail woke up after a while in need of the potty. That actually gave Cain a great idea on how to entertain himself.

Victor looked up from his magazine to see Cain smiling in his face.

"That's not weird at all," the mutant went back to reading, noticing a tapping on his crotch, "Is there a reason you are touching me?"

"Someone is wet."

"Is it you?"

Mikhail walked back towards the front, hearing the protest of Victor. Cain must be trying to change him again. He knew how much Victor hated that.

"You let go of me!" the mutant kicked the Juggernaut in the chest and face several time, trying to pull his leg from his ironclad grip.

"Bet you wish that actually hurt," Cain sang in a teasing manner as he went in Victor's bag, setting up the oil and other items.

"Why do you patronize him like that?" Mikhail started but paused, hearing the bell. Clearly Cain was too into changing an adult's nappy to answer so he walked over.

Was the green giant at the door.

"Is...Cain here?" he looked down to the young man in shorts and an undershirt.

"Cain, your cousin is here!" Mik called, walking back to the couch.

"You stop with your claws!" he managed to fasten the straps and let him loose, grabbing the wet one for disposal before walking to Hulk, "How's it going? You're here for that thing, right?" he asked him, arm sleeve in shreds.

The giant looked to the unhappy mutant as he put his items in his bag with a grumble and snatched his cuppie, pulling one of the blankets from the couch to hide under..

"You shouldn't be so rough when changing babies," he scolded.


	56. Chapter 56

Logan read through the book. It was a DSM.

"That is one I read many a time to get the idea of what I was working with for Mikhail," Pete tapped away at his computer.

"So how does this work?"

"In the simplest terms, I have custody of my brother," he typed away, "I'm his...what is it? Power of attorney. You would probably be a simple caretaker as Victor is capable of working."

"So, give me the rundown. How am I supposed to do this?" he did plan to read the books, but he wanted to hear something from a person who deals with this on a more personal level.

"You're suppose to help guide him." Pete stated plainly, "Your brother is more simple minded at times than mine, that can be an advantage or disadvantage."

There was no denying that. The older mutant glanced to the other, "How long have you known him?"

"As I have said, three years." he jotted a few notes, "He's been my brother's flatmate so we have had plenty of time to get to know each other. Hense why I know how he thinks and how much he adores you."

Logan averted his eyes, "So you should probably know well how to deal with him."

"I know very well," Pete nodded grabbing another book to give Logan.

X

They studied for a solid hour in silence. Pete had given him a small pile of books to get a feel for his brother's mental state.

"Got a question for you." Logan started.

"Da?"

"Is it a psycho thing to like baby stuff?"

The Russian tilted his head, "Baby stuff? Babying? Well I think everyone likes to be babied to a degree. Mikhail prefers me to brush his hair for him. I'm not quite sure I understand the question."

He shook his head, dismissing the question.

"Are you comprehending what you're reading?"

"Oh yes, it's all dandy. I now know I have to explain to him why I'm gonna kick his a$$ when he does something."

Pete tsked, "Well, you are right. But I'm going to introduce you to the chair technique. I feel it works wonders with your brother."

"I am not putting him in timeout," he scoffed at the ridiculous idea.

"Why? Afraid it won't hurt him enough? Or that it might work?"

"I think beating him might prove a little more effective."

"Really? How's that worked out for you so far?"

Logan glared to him, "Better than a timeout."

"There you go again," the young mutant started, "Thinking you know everything when you clearly don't. Remember, I'm taking time to help YOU out. I know how to quail your brother much better than you do."

He huffed, "Fine, we'll try the stupid timeout tactic."

Pete shrugged, "It's not a conventional timeout. I'll most likely have to show it to you. But you have to make it a serious goal to spend more time with your brother. He has to know you're disciplining him out of love and not just because you're angry."

He sighed, nodding.

"And you also need to know what he likes so you can reward him accordingly. Mikhail enjoys working with his hands, so I got him clay and that cat's cradle string."

"What would you get Victor?"

"That's easy, he likes food, so I would give him candies, ice cream or other little treats."

"Yeah. He really likes that bear I got him…" not that he was going to buy another. Stupid toy already stole his side of Victor's bed. But maybe that meant his brother liked little toys.

X

Didn't take long before Victor was in trouble.

"What is happening?" Pete was startled when Logan began dragging him along.

"You're going home with us to show me this chair tactic," the mutant growled gruffly.

"I don't want to go in the chair!" the oldest of the three complained loudly.

X

Upon arriving home Logan released Pete and drug Victor to the kitchen, pulling one of the chairs from the table and pushing the back of it to the wall, shoving his brother in it.

"Stay right there!"

"I don't want to go in the chair," he grumbled, standing, just to get pushed back.

"You stay here or I'll kick your a $$!"

"Are you going to explain what he did?" Pete glanced about the home.

"He made some kid lock himself in his room for hours!" Logan held his brother to the chair.

"Explain it to him."

"You sit here since you feel it's ok to hurt kids' feelings," he looked to Victor.

"I didn't even say anything hurtful to him, not my fault he's sensitive," he pushed back at Logan to get up.

"Yeah? What did you say then?" he crossed his arms and glared.

"The kid was whining about wanting his parents to come get him, I just asked why they would want to."

"Exactly! And you made the kid feel unwanted and hurt his feelings!"

Victor pushed from the chair angrily, "It's not my fault how he took it."

"How would you have taken it? Sit!"

"Room and board away from home," he shrugged, "Less hassle."

"That's not what you meant! Don't play me for dumb!"

Pete interjected himself into the yelling match to keep Logan from losing it. He gently pushed Logan aside and grabbed Victor by his shoulders, placing him in the chair rather roughly.

"What you said hurt his feelings. Wouldn't it hurt your feelings to think Logan didn't want you?" he looked down to Victor, grabbing his chin to force him to look him in the face when he attempted to turn away, "You need to think about how you could have reworded your statement. And you will sit here, where your brother put you, for 30 minutes."

"I don't want to sit here," he crossed his arms, turning away as Pete went to talk to Logan.

The other grumbled, grabbing a beer.

"I didn't shout, or even raise my voice," Pete explained, "I did tell him, very clearly, what he did wrong and give him an amount of time. He's use to being yelled at so what will that do?" he looked to his fellow mutant, "You should know this will be trying."

Logan sighed, "I know."

X

A few minutes went by before Victor slid from the chair, slowly creeping out of the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" his younger brother asked.

"I need to change."

"No you dont, chair." he pointed.

Victor stamped, "I don't want to be in d mn the chair, I've been there long enough!"

"Get on the chair now!"

"You don't need to have a shouting match. Put him back on the chair yourself," The psychopath guru told the short tempered caretaker as he sipped his water and sketched.

Logan huffed, being forced to get out the chair and reach for his brother, who of course snatched away, making Logan grab at him several more times before catching his shirt and dragging him to the seat. The second he let him go he instantly tried to run off.

He forgot the giant Russian was there and was swiftly grabbed by his arm, nearly jerking it out of socket. Pete dragged him back to the chair, setting him down.

"Make him sit," Pete repeated, "Every time he gets up bring him back. He doesn't have control over this."

"Why can't I just kill him?"

"That's a bit of a permanent solution to a temporary problem."

X

After Piotr forced Victor into the chair he stayed there for his full thirty minutes without too much fuss. That was a lot easier than Pete let on.


	57. Chapter 57

Mikhail sighed contently as his lengthy locks were combed. He melted into his brother's capable hands.

"Enjoying it?" Piotr chuckled some, "Answer the phone please."

"Allo?"

" _I'm going to f**kin' kill him!"_

"Phone is for you," Mik handed it off to his younger brother.

Pete placed it against his ear, "Hello Logan," he heard the shout and knew precisely who it was.

"I've been dragging his a$$ back to the d mn chair for an hour!"

Victor had managed to get into more trouble, but this time Pete wasn't there to give support. So this meant that Victor was fully showing out now. Constantly getting out of the chair, trying to leave the room and things of the like.

"Ok, calm down," Piotr twisted his brother's hair into bun.

"Don't tell me to calm down! He broke the d mn timer!"

"You broke it!" the frustrated cat called

"Shut up and get back to that chair!"

"Again with the shouting match. The reason this works so well on him is because it takes his power. He, like you, hates to be powerless. He's going to fight you every step of the way."

He growled loudly over the phone.

"Do you want him to learn?"

"Gonna beat his a$$..."

"Let's be honest with ourselves, he is use to being shouted at and being struck. So it's imperative you know another way to deal with him from time to time." Another growl, "That's why the bonding is so important, so he doesn't think you're punishing him simply because it makes you feel better."

"Do I have to drag him back each time?"

"And start the time over. And keep him in the same room with you," he nodded, "Is it worth it?"

"Yes…"

"There you go then," he nodded, "If he is behaving soon perhaps you two can join us for a fun day together."

"Yeah. Thanks," he huffed, hanging up and going to drag his brother from his room. Again.

X

Logan growled, dragging his brother to the chair. Seven separate occasions of him hauling this chump to the chair. He wasn't even sure if this was punishment for him or Victor anymore.

The best, term used lightly, chair time he had with Victor was when he smashed all the chairs in the kitchen.

" _What the h3ll is wrong with you!?" Logan brought the remnants of what was once possibly a chair leg down on his brother's right cheek, causing him to yell out._

" _Stop! That thing has splinters!" Victor tried to push/crawl from the ground while Logan held his pants._

 _Another round of ten until the chair piece broke in two._

" _You break another d mn thing and I will eat all 900 of your snacks in front of you, without breaking eye contact!"_

" _You're an a$$!" Victor sniffed rubbing his bottom, "That hurt.."_

" _It was supposed to hurt and when you're done in time out you can clean up your mess."_

Victor pouted a lot that day, sitting on the floor since there were no chairs. But hey, at least he actually stayed put after two times of Logan dragging him back. But today who knew.

"I told you you're not to go back to that alley. That stuff is not trash, it's a delivery. Now sit." Logan scolded.

The older groaned, sliding from the chair onto the floor to weakly kick his feet.

"In the chair," Pete had been firm on him being in the chair, where Logan put him. Truth be told he didn't care about him being on the floor, long as he stayed in the spot. But no, he had to keep his stance on him being in the chair.

Vic just laid on the floor, sulking.

Logan sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the chair, "sit," he twisted the egg timer, setting the time for an hour.

"Why do I have to sit for so long?"

"Because I already told you about the alley, but you still went and stole more crap. So sit there and stay for once," Logan would just take this time to fix food.

"If it's not trash they shouldn't put it by the trash."

"I agree, but bottom line is, it's not. Now take your punishment in silence."

Thirty-five minutes went by without a hitch and Logan was hopeful, but Victor has gotten all the way to the final minute before and thrown a tantrum, starting time over.

Just when minute thirty-nine hit Logan heard the sound of movement at the couch.

"Seriously Victor?" he turned to go get him. Nothing at the couch. He turned, Victor was still in the chair. Asleep, but still there, "Hey, wake up," he pat his leg, "The chair is for sleeping, not thinking….You know what I mean."

"I'm not sleeping," he opened his eyes, gasping when he saw the couch, "Where's Jason!?"

A quick glance revealed the fat thing fell from its seat, "Relax, I'll get your silly toy," he went and sat the bear up, "Now back to thinking, the sooner your time is up the sooner you'll be able to hold him."

Much to Logan's utter amazement the buzzer went off and he didn't have to fight Victor not one time. He almost felt like his brother tampered with the timer.

"No more going down that alley and getting stuff, understand?"

"Fine," the elder moved from his hated chair.

"Want some pot pie?" he asked, setting up his brother's plate for dinner.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong with you? I know you can't possibly be pouting still," he handed him a cup of pomegranate mango juice.

"I am not pouting, I'm tired. I just got off working a 36 hour shift," Victor thanked him and prodded the cheesy mashed potatoes before forking some in his mouth.

"Well you can go to bed after you eat."

X

"Hey Victor?" Logan called, knowing in his brother was beyond asleep against his giant teddy, "Mind if I borrow this?" he smiled at the duckling print nappy cover, "You don't? Thank you." He fastened himself in before climbing in bed next to Vic.

He rubbed his Victor's head and typed into his tablet: Adults who like baby bottles?


	58. Chapter 58

Vic stretched out and looked about, "Jimmy?" just him and Jason in bed. He sighed into the bear's side, nuzzling it.

"Oh you're up, great," Logan tossed some jogging pants at his brother, "Let's go."

"Where are you taking me?" he pulled them on.

"Out," he smirked.

X

Vic hit the ground with a grunt, "Ok, runt," he wiped the dirt from his cheek.

"Getting slow, old man," Logan smirked, readying his fist.

"I'll show you 'old man'," he jumped up, taking Logan's legs out.

They fought until their clothes were soaked in sweat and panted loudly. Surprisingly there were few scratches or slices in them. There was an unwritten agreement to avoid using claws against each other, a relatively difficult task on both but they managed.

"Tired?" Logan panted from the ground, flat on his back.

"From what?" Victor was on his stomach, "That little game of tag?"

"Right," he coughed, "Ready...for breakfast?"

"Food is great...I'm sopping wet..."

"Me too…"

X

After a shower, Vic decided to kick his brother out the kitchen and made blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausage. A simple meal.

"How'd you sleep?" Jimmy tore into his meat.

"Great, I was out before my head hit the pillow. You?"

"I slept pretty good, my pillow's breathing was the perfect white noise." Victor responded to the comment in a pleased half smile. Logan smiled back, "So, Pete invited us over later in the evening, about 5, for dinner and a play date."

That really got him perked. He hoped Mikhail would make banana bread, his put others to shame!

"Someone's all enlivened at that," he snickered, gathering the plates, "What do you want to do until it's time to meet them?"

"Watch a movie?"

X

Victor tried to hold his laughter as the fighting continued on screen. They had opted for a dramatic Japanese fight film.

Logan shook his head at the goofiness of it, slowly glancing to Victor. He was on his bear again. The younger slowly crawled over to lean on him, since they decided to sit on the floor with their popcorn.

The little action didn't go unnoticed. Creed just sucked his juice box and pulled his brother onto his lap so he could be more comfortable.

Logan nestled against his head, scratching the nape of his brother's neck. He enjoyed being close with him. It was a lot better than them having yelling matches and not talking to one another for days on end. A low sound caught the ears of the younger mutant. It was accompanied by a subtle vibration. Growling? No..a closer listen. Purring. Victor was purring?

X

"Mikhail I asked you not to put your clay in the oven," Pete aired it out.

"Apologies, I had put it in yesterday before you told me. I cleaned it out after," he cradled the little figurine.

"Victor and his brother are coming today," he listened as he heard Mikhail perk some, "We can both have a little company. Does that sound good?"

"Very good," the elder laid out his paints.

"What did you make this time?" He glanced back, multitasking between preparing a meal and tending his brother.

"A snowman," he delicately painted the nose.

"Lovely," he smiled, "What shall we have for dinner? Perhaps a meal of stroganoff?"

"That's always tasty," the older mutant smiled as he set the little figure to dry before walking to his taller younger brother.

"Da?"

"Nothing," he smirked, dancing around the kitchen and gathering some ingredients.

"You're in a bit of a silly mood," he chuckled.

"Regular banana bread or chocolate chip?"

"You just fed me medovik, are you trying to fatten me up?" Pete smiled as he diced the mushrooms.

Within an hour Logan was knocking at the door.

"Why are you knocking?" Victor took his key out and unlocked the door.

"Someone trust you with a key to their home?!" that said a lot about Pete and his brother's mental states.

"Yep, this is their house key and the car key. Mikhail also let's me use his credit card from time to time," he smirked victoriously as the door opened, "Mikhail I have returned. And this time Jimmy is less of a butt."

"Why doesn't he give you his social security too?"

"I don't bother to know that," The man shrugged, "My friend," he kissed Victor, "And he only uses my card when he has the money to start with."

"You're clearly mad," Logan stepped in.

"Clearly," The Russian mutant smiled, closing his door and leading his friend away.

Logan shook his head and carried his bag to the kitchen, "Hey Pete, brought some rolls and fruit. Next time you can come to our place."

"Sounds good," he smiled, "Brother did you introduce yourself?"

"He's Jimmy. I met him that night Victor chastised him," the elder Russian recalled to his younger, despite Logan's blushing.

"Please come give yourself a proper introduction."

Mikhail sighed, setting aside his items to walk over, "I am Mikhail, elder brother to Piotr."

"Names LOGAN," only Victor was allowed to call him Jimmy.

"Charmed," he went back to the rug to set up, "Want to do Raumschach?

"I just started winning a few normal games and now you want to do to and three games at once?" Victor set the chess pieces up.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Logan glanced to the two men, "You know he has a key to your house and car?"

"Technically those are both Mikhail's," Pete handed the history teacher a glass of soda pop, "And yes I know. I trust him with those. He's only had them a year or so."

"Thanks. Oh," he reached into the backpack and pulled out a rubber top, "Which one is Victor's?

"The red one," he watched as Logan pulled a rubber sippy cup top over it. A brow was raised but soon replaced with a mental shrug of the shoulders. Who was he to judge? Everyone was peculiar in some way or another.

"The food shall be ready soon," he handed the drinks out, receiving multiple thank yous, "Perhaps we can play games we can all join in."

"Cards is a good choice."


	59. Chapter 59

Mikhail smiled as he tended his garden. His onions were coming along beautifully. Not that the squash was looking shabby.

"Morning, farmer John," Victor poked his head over the fence.

"Good morning Victor, come for some produce?" he picked the ripe items without looking to the man.

"I will take whatever you give me, but I actually have news for you."

"Having another child?"

"No. God no!" Victor recoiled in disgust, "Ready to use your powers for more than just the garden?"

Mikhail turned his blue eyes away from the eggplants and gazed at the man, "Which ones?"

"I got a little information on the next mission the xmen are going on. Don't think they would mind us tagging along," he gave a toothy grin.

The Russian threw a smirk back, "Well? Are you going to make me ask for details or speak?"

"Extraction. Trip to an island," he climbed the tall fence, the yard had no gate so he had to either enter through the house or climb the large wooden fence. And going inside takes too long.

"Sounds like an adventure," he grabbed the hose, "When are we leaving?"

"We're going to be going a little earlier than them, so you might want to get a nap in, and be ready tonight."

"I will be," he smirked, eager for a bit of mischief.

X

Logan got to the mansion, they decided a late trip would be better than morning, use the cover of night. With any hope he could be home in time for lunch.

"Hey Pete," he waved.

"Allo. How are things going?" the metal Russian nodded.

"Getting better little by little," he shrugged, "You?"

"That's good. All is well."

"What the h3ll?" Scott looked to the back side of the jet, "How did you get here?"

The group leaned in to see who he was talking to.

Logan stared at his brother, "What are you doing here? I thought you stayed the night with your friends."

"I did," Victor smiled, pointing to Mikhail on his right and Cain on his left.

"Leave." he pointed out of the door as the others shuffled in fully.

"Why?"

"We just wanna help," Cain smirked, "Thinking maybe I'll get some brownie points with ole Chuck."

"You hate Xavier," Storm crossed her arms, "And mutants."

"I've grown up!" he marked, "My two best friends are mutants."

She scoffed and looked to the black haired man with a raised brow, "And you are?"

"That is my brother," Colossus crossed his arms, looking down at Mikhail, [Why are you here?]

[We wanted to help, little brother] he covered a yawn, having been reading before Scott spoke. [Allow us to.]

"Not everyone speaks Russian," Scott commented, "They need to leave."

"Why? You guys might need help, there might be guns and last I checked bullets can be considered a threat to those who can't become metal or don't have a healing factor." Victor commented.

"Victor has a better healing factor," Cain pointed out, "And I'm impenetrable."

"Not according to your wife," Victor and Mikhail snickered.

"I will punch you in the face," he smiled.

"Jean do something," Scott whispered to the redhead.

"They're blocking me," she whispered back.

Hank shook his head, "Just bring them along, we don't have time for these childish shenanigans."

"[How did you get in here?]" Piotr looked to his brother.

Mikhail looked back, "[I don't understand the question…]"

Piotr shook his head and sighed.

Logan glared at his elder brother's triumphant grin, "Behave yourself."

"Always," he smirked as his Jimmy walked away.

X

The trip to the island was long and the three nonxmen weren't good with entertaining themselves.

"Victor would you stop humming that stupid song!" Logan was tired of hearing the Doh deer Sound of music song.

"Fine." Vic scoffed and opted to actually sing, "When you know the notes to sing you can sing most anything~."

Cain wrapped an arm around Victor, "All together now!" starting a duet between the two while Mik hummed the beat, much to Logan's chagrin and everyone else's mild amusement. Nothing like seeing an embarrassed Logan.

X

"How long?" Victor called to the pilot as the trio played scrabble.

Scott looked to the navigations, "About an hour and a half."

"Great... no russian words, you know Cain barely knows English" Vic spoke as Mikhail scoffed.

Cain shrugged. "I know the important words."

"Swearing is not important." Pete pointed.

"Says you."

"Mississippi," Mik played proudly played.

Pete looked to the board. "Well played."

The elder Russian smiled proudly. Vic rolled his eyes, smirking as he played supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

Logan glanced over, he wasn't playing, but he was watching. "Does that even count as a real word?"

"It counts as me winning the game," he added his points up.

"It's made up though isn't it?" Cain asked.

"Well, yes and no I think." Pete thought out loud.

"It's your fault I even know how to spell that word," the feral mutant pointed at the Juggernaut with his pencil, "making me watch TV with your nephew."

"Cousin. It kept you entertained." He shrugged.

"I am not six," he complained, "You could've put a Michael Bay movie on. Then I could see explosions."

"Then I would've had to hear Skaar complain, he likes Mary Poppins. And his whining is surprisingly worse than yours." Logan snickered at that.

"Coming from the man who sobs when his wife says she has a headache," he grumbled, sipping his iced tea.

"Well her sex is great," he mused.

"Sex gets boring," Victor commented, receiving a surprised look from his brother.

Logan wasn't alone in his surprise. Cain quickly grabbed his friend's hand and slapped the back of it, "Don't ever say that again!"

"Well it is," he rubbed spot of impact.

"Just because you don't appreciate sex, doesn't mean the rest of us don't. And she is good. Something to definitely cry over when you can't have a piece. And Mikie has his brother, I'm assuming neither of them have other partners...well save for you."

"You're disgusting," Mikhail commented plainy as he regather the letters and Pete about threw up in his mouth.

"Sex is tedious," Victor shrugged, "Pete has the little pale girl. And again, his name isn't Michael is Mikhail."

"She is not a girl, Neena is a woman." Pete retorted.

"Yes she is," Victor paused to hear what Mikhail said, "Mikhail says you just don't want to get back with your old boyfriends," he pointed to his hands.

"You obviously aren't doing it right. And yes, my lovely emerald can do it way better than either Righty or Lefty ever could." He smiled. "It's the Russian equivalent of Michael." Cain rolled his eyes.

"That you're just too dumb to pronounce right."

"Am not, asides he doesn't mind me calling him that."

"Your wife has a bigger d*ck than you," Vic scoffed at Cain while most of the xmen cringed.

"Mine is real and shut your face," he looked off.

"Just because hers straps on doesn't mean anything," He sipped his tea, "And I must be doing something right since I keep getting commissioned. New game?"

"Yes, let's play who can go the longest without saying something vulgar. I won't play to make things fair." Pete spoke up.

"Has it been two hours yet?"

"It's been 30 minutes." Logan said, munching on his meat sticks.

X

When they were within 5 miles there was hostility in the form of missiles.

"Everybody hold on." Scott announced, avoiding the explosions. Logan cinched his seatbelt.

Mik smiled and stood from where he sat on the floor and walked to the front.

"Stay seated till we land." Piotr told his brother.

"Salute." He ignored his brother and spoke to the cat-like mutant.

"Da, salute," Vic agreed.

Mikhail's eyes blacked out around the blue of his irises as the missiles exploded in mid air into fireworks.

"Ooo, pretty." Cain clapped.

"Looks like he'll be pretty helpful." Logan looked to Pete. Pete gave a small nod, he just hoped all went well.


	60. Chapter 60

Scott set the jet down onto the beach. "Everybody good." The thick smoke gave them a great cover

"You mean ok? Cause at least 3 of us aren't really that good." Cain spoke up.

Mik put a finger to his lips to shh his friend as his eyes went normal. Pete certainly liked that look on his brother a lot more and quickly went to his side.

"Well they already know we are here, what's the plan?" Logan asked.

"Another cookie cutter warlord with an army we have to stop." Beast reexplained.

"I got that, I was asking if we are gonna try and stay covert or just let em have it?" Logan stated.

"Covert as possible, we're trying to find the head honcho." He had to virtually shout over Victor's banging on the door.

"Let us out! We want to play!"

"We aren't playing, and what part of covert do you not get." Logan tugged him from the door.

Pete opened it, stepping out and scanning about.

"Yeah, right, whatever, let go," he pulled as his arm.

"Take these," Hank passed out extra ear pieces to the three, "Stay connected with us at all times."

"Oh I feel so included." Cain grinned, putting in the ear piece.

"Don't go running off like a stray." Logan followed Vic out.

Vic just put it in and quickly hopped on Cain's back, "Giddy up and grab Mik."

"Oh, now you want a ride, after being a name calling little $hit?"

"Takes one to know one, b*tch. Now use some of that juggernaut speed so we can have fun," he whispered the last part.

Cain grinned at that, grabbing Mik up and hauling butt down the beach.

"That is not covert at all!" Pete called after them, as he ran behind.

"This is gonna be a ton of fun." Logan said sarcastically to Scott and Hank as he lit a cigar.

X

Scott tapped the earpiece, "Where are you renegades going? You don't know the layout. One of you doesn't even know English."

 _"I know English just fine red eye."_ Cain scoffed

"I was talking about Colossus' nameless brother, dummy!"

"He is not nameless and he understands just fine!" Pete retorted

Scott shook his head and followed

"We should of brought buggies." Logan started to run.

"We didn't know we would be babysitting," Hank hurried.

X

Vic smirked, "Who can cause the most damage?"

Cain turned his attention to Victor, "Are we talking without fancy mystical powers? Cause I'm a living wrecking ball." He charged into the tree line.

Victor sniffed the air, "I smell bullet residue. We're about to have some real fun boys."

Mikhail smiled as he snatched a vine and his eyes went black.

Cain let the two of them down and then sent himself to side swipe a tank that was cresting the hill.

X

"I think they may have found life," The sound of bullets and screams as well as other loud destruction filled the ears of everyone.

"We're not killing anyone," Scott shouted into the ear piece.

"Who's 'we'?" Vic smirked and used his claws to tear through people as Mikhail swung his newly formed sword.

"People can lose a lot before they die." Cain laughed.

"As little damage as possible! " Pete shouted, making it to the clearing.

X

Logan Scott and Hank finally made it over.

"This was a mistake." Scott shook his head.

"Well...they are getting things done." Pete said.

Hank looked at the partially leveled area with a cringe, "Your optimism is so endearing."

"At least their energy is aimed at the right- hey! Vic! Put him down!" Logan shouted as Victor held a man by the throat. "You can have fun without totally breaking the toys."

"Indeed." Pete picked Mik up by his sword. "Maybe something, less sharp brother?"

Victor pushed at his brother, "Quit!"

"If you can't play by the rules, you won't be coming along again. Don't kill unless it's necessary." He let his arm free.

Victor pouted some before choke slamming the man into the ground, "Fine. Hypocrite."

Mikhail struggled to pull his sword away from his brother before turning it into a bat.

"Better." He nodded, setting him back on his feet.

Mik huffed and hurried off before Victor and Cain had all the fun.

"Good to know you two have some reign on them," Scott commented.

"If we didn't, I would of said absolutely no." Logan commented before unleashing his claws and heading into the fray himself.

"Sadly we don't have any such pull over the big one." Pete shook his head as Cain flipped another tank.

"[You just have to threaten to tell his wife]" Mikhail told his brother.

"Good thinking brother." He said, slamming to men into each other and knocking them out.

Victor hopped on Cain's shoulders to jump over the tank, clawing a soldier's gun in half before piercing him.

"Think we should just watch and let them wear themselves out."

X

The fight in that area lasted a whole of six minutes before the trio quickly moved to greener pastures.

"Are we looking to get into that fortress?" Victor looked off in the distance.

"Scans show the bunker is located in the thick of it." Scott nodded.

Vic looked to Cain and smiled.

"Looks like we'll be having lots more fun." Cain smirked.

X

The xmen were cleaning a bit and the three seemed to disappear. A soon to be trend.

"We should've brought more along to watch them." Scott sighed. Pete was off already, he had to keep a good eye on his brother.

"Where are you renegades?" Scott asked into the earpiece.

 _"To quote Indigo: that word you use, I don't think it means what you think it means."_ Mikhail spoke _, "To be a renegade would mean we'd have been part of the xmen and left to become freelance. None of us have been xmen therefore none of us can be renegades."_

Scott and Hank both looked surprised.

 _"I told you that he understands perfectly."_ Pete said; catching up with the three rogues.

"Well...where are you three at anyway?" Hank shook his head.

 _"Entering the forest now."_ Pete said.

X

Cain was carrying the smaller two again. "Finally done with the only speak Russian game?" He looked to Mik.

"You be surprised how much you find out about people when you pretend you can't understand." He commented.

"Hmm," he shrugged. "Now if I were a bunker..."


	61. Chapter 61

"That awesome fortress was probably a distraction, let's look for something unassuming." Mikhail said.

"You have a point, though I'm not the puzzle sort."

Vic scoffed, "Think Indiana Jones. Look for a random door or something."

"I thought we were looking for so called bad guys, not relics."

"Some like to hide," Vic laid on his shoulders like a scarf, "This has been a fun day so far."

"We're going to have to trick our way into more missions more often." Cain nodded.

"H3ll yea, Mik can finally use those legs of his and his we get to see his powers," Vic smiled.

"I am enjoying myself." Mikhail nodded in agreement.

"Alright, clues guys, I'm just the truck here."

Victor sniffed about, "head north. It's probably deep in here."

"Alright." He nodded and head as directed.

X

 __"Are you others ever going to catch up?" Pete asked to Logan, Hank, and Scott over the ear piece. Still tracking the three foot steps.

 _"We aren't that far from you, be patient,"_ Hank told him.

The metallic Russian huffed.

X

Soon the footprints lead Piotr to a door in the middle of the forest floor. Thankfully the others had finally made it over.

"Seems they have already made their way inside." Pete looked for means to open the door.

"You're a regular silver bloodhound." Logan said.

"I make good habit of keeping tabs on my brother."

"You're certainly good at it," Hank inspected the door before opening, "Let's find them."

X

"Hey, we are behind enemy lines, by the rules of checkers, should we get to be kinged?" Cain chuckled as he and the two others delved deeper into the bunker.

"In chess we would be at check."

"Oh I love games." He chuckled.

"Perhaps we should wait for our brothers a little," Mikhail looked at the doors while pushing into one room, "I found something important."

"What?" Vic hurried in.

Cain basically busted the door frame out to get in. "Looks like where all their cameras link up.

"Seems promising." Mikhail smiled, "Why do they have a camera in the restroom?"

"Maybe they're pervs like Cain."

"Eh, scat and water works really aren't my thing. You being an animal, I would of thought that stuff more up your alley. Don't cats like pissing on things to mark them?"

"Some boy cats do. Most just rub against things to say they own it. Specifically their heads. But then again Victor is the first boy cat I've had and he tends to just say what's his so." The Russian shrugged.

"I am not a cat," he flipped Cain off.

"Sure kitty kitty." He scratched under Vic's chin.

Victor whine purred at the scratch, "You're a d*ck. Where are more people to play with?"

"In the conference room looks like." Mikhail smirked.

"Just angry because I know just how much of a puss you are. Come on, let's find you some mice to catch." He headed out the remains of the door to the observation room.

X

"Clearly they were here," Hank saw what was left of the door frame .

"I can understand having to bring your brothers along, but, why did we have to bring Cain?" Scott asked.

"...why did we have to bring him?" Logan looked to Pete.

"Don't ask me, I don't know."

"One of the cameras is blocked, let's see what's there then branch out."

"Where are you three now?" Scott sighed into the earpiece.

There were no answers, come to think of it, all the ear pieces didn't seem to be working.

"Let's just go." He sighed.

Pete didn't like this disconnection at all, and was more than eager to locate his brother.

X

"You got your accessory bag Kitten?" Cain looked to Vic after using the urinal.

"You're funny," he quickly grabbed his things.

"Do you have snacks in there? I'm hungry," Mikhail complained.

"As long as we eat outside of the bathroom, didn't your mamas teach anything about germs."

"I had no plans of eating in the latrine," he rolled his eyes and flushed the toilet.

"You about done in there Kit?"

"I'm done," he stepped out, and washed his hands, "Come on Mik."

"Give me a minute please."

"Not ready yet?"

"Unlike Victor I don't wear the toilet," he finished, "They're attempting to change my medicine to a two in one so I don't have to take multiples," he flushed and stepped out to wash his hands.

"And that means what?"

"Means my stomach is unsettled," he walked out.

"Here," Victor handed him a bag of fish crackers.

"Thank you."

"Where's my snacks?" Cain looked to Vic.

"Since when did you decide to start eating again?" He reached in and tossed him another bag of crackers while taking out some carrot sticks and a couple juice boxes.

"Since you said snacks." He smiled at the bag.

"You owe me food."

"Then it's settled, Cain is buying us breakfast," Mikhail smiled.

"Are you three actually eating?" Storm stared at them as they exited the restroom.

"I carried you, consider this fuel." He told them. "And hello." He waved at her.

"Well, at least we found you," Scott commented, "Now we're looking for the head. We are underground so try not to destroy too much."

"Mm hm," Victor crunched loudly.

"You knew who you were bringing along before we got here." Cain pointed

"That doesn't stop us from expecting better." Pete looked to him.

"I think they want us to split up and meet in the middle," Mikhail said.

"I agree, let's go," Victor smiled, hurrying out of the group.

"At least one of us adults should be watching them." Logan sighed.  
Pete was already on it, doing his best to keep Mik in sight.

X

The internal soldiers heard the commotion and we're exiting the rooms for combat.

"See, good thing we came to help you by the book sorts out, this place is chocked full of bugs to squish. I mean people to subdue." Cain snickered.

Victor smirked, choke slamming several men. Mikhail was exploring a bit more deeply after knocking several people out.

"This is not going exactly to plan..." Scott said, using a small blast of his eyes to make the roof fall in on a few people.

"Well, things are going better than expected." Logan shrugged, punched some guys.

Mikhail happily skipped down the hall, singing to himself as he inspected rooms and used his power to turn their guns acidic, burning through their gloves and forcing them to be dropped.

Pete was busy with a group that wasn't getting the hint. "Stay down, and I will stop hitting you."

Mikhail sung along to the music from his headphones as he turned back to the room, eyes black. Suddenly all the militia in his sights simply disappeared.

Pete caught a glimpse of this in the corner of his eye. "Brother...you did not...erase them? Did you?" He looked almost sick.

"You insult me. I'm not so dumb as to do that right in front of you," he shook his head.

"That is comforting, but what have you done with them?"

"Put them in a holding cell," he pat his taller younger brother's hand.

"Ah, that was quite an ingenious thing brother. " Pete nodded, smiling some and pat Mik on the head.

"You're no fun," Victor complained, now without a punching bag

"I wasn't done crushing things." Cain groaned.

"Then let us find something else to crush," Mikhail called to them. "Come, come," he skipped ahead, still singing along to his music.

"We are getting to the core of things," Scott wiped his brow, "Might be done by brunch."

X

While searching for more mayhem a latch clicked sending Mikhail through a passage with a shout. The shaft was unbelievably long, and dark, it lead down a few stories with a few twists that had Mik bumping and thudding about. "Oww!"

Pete's head snapped up, he looked around. "Mikhail?..." His brother was instantly in a panic, tossing the man he was beating aside and into a wall. "Where is Mikhail?!"

Cain looked over with a shrug. "Ask kitty."

"Not my name," he pointed, "He was skipping over there a second ago."

"But you answer to it." Cain snickered as Pete rushed to where Vic pointed. But the shaft has closed up, allowing Pete to run right over it and continue down the hall.


	62. Chapter 62

Down in what must be the basement of this place, Mik had thumped his head pretty hard.

The Russian whined, attempting to rub the pain away and soothe his thigh, "I got a cramp in my leg." He complained on the earpiece

The connection was real bad due to the several floors of concrete between himself and the team.

 _"What about amps and eggs?"_ Cain asked.

 _"Where are you!?"_ Pete cut in.

"Basement appears," he rubbed his thigh for a moment, looking around.

 _"How did you get down there?"_ Pete backtracked.

"Stepped on something," he glanced about before walking off.

X

"Isn't this place already basically a basement? " Cain looked to Vic.

"He probably went to a sub basement," the catlike mutant sniffed about.

"Oh that's exciting, this place has booby traps." Cain grinned.

"Of course, let's go play," he hurried ahead before Jimmy said anything.

"Vic! Wait a second, ugh d mn it." Logan grumbled, watching his brother run off with Cain.

"Just remember Logan, you said ok to this." Scott reminded.

"Shut up."

X

 _"Buy me pancakes,"_ Victor prodded the giant over the earpiece.

 _"French toast."_

"Thought we already talked about this? Why do I owe you breakfast."

 _"Because you want us to tell Jen you did something nice so she can bust out her special panties."_ The Canadian smirked.

"What kind of pancakes is it you want again?" He said, happily fantasizing about that glorious mental image.

 _"Thought so,"_ he smirked.

X

"You said you stepped on something?" Pete asked, talking to Mik.

 _"Yes, and I fell and hit my head."_

Pete made a noise in his throat at that.

"So all we have to do is start busting up the floor?" Cain began stomping.

"Don't do that! This place might collapse! " Logan shouted.

"Why would you stomp it if he's down there, dummy?" Victor scoffed, "Let's look for the latch he fell through and punch that in."

"I figured falling through would be faster." Cain admitted, made sense to him.

"Well what if you fall on him and break his arm or leg? I don't want to be the one forcing him to go to the hospital," Victor hopped down from his shoulder and sniffed, looking for the latch.

"Do not break anything of his!" Pete shouted.

"It's not likely we would fall right on him, probably more likely next to him."

"Found the spot," he tapped one block.

The latched opened like a spring, sending him and Cain down the same long bumpy shaft.

The tumble was a lot less fun for Victor since, somehow, Cain fit the tunnel and was smashing into him and eventually landed on him with a crack, "Get off!"

"That was fun!" Cain giggled, rolling off him. "Let's do that again!"

Vic groaned, popping his shoulder back in the socket, "Sure, but one at a time. You're twice my freaking size. Now let's find ole Mikhail before his brother blows a gasket."

"Hey I tried to go first, but you had to critique my methods." He picked him up.

Above the latch had closed once again, before Pete or the others could see. Piotr was on the verge of cursing, as he punched a wall.

"Yeah, whatever," he tapped the earpiece, "Mikie you down here?"

 _"Are you and Victor?"_

"I about made some Kitty roadkill, but he's fine." Cain chuckled and pet Vic.

"He snapped my shoulder out of place. Where are you? There are a lot of conflicting smells down here."

"It's a basement, aren't the known for having lots of musty smells? Maybe we'll find some awkward family photos of all these 'bad guys'."

"That would be funny," the cat admitted with a chuckle.

 _"Be it I don't have a map I'm just wandering."_

"Well stay put so we can find you." Cain started walking in the direction he felt best.

 _"Sure, post haste,"_ the Russian covered a yawn looking about.

X

"Well, sniff around," Scott told Logan.

"What do you think I have been doing, they touched everything, like a bunch of grabby toddlers." Logan said, sniffing at everything.

Pete was ripping up the floor. "Seems they are intentionally separating us."

"Well that's no good, now is it?" Storm looked about.

"Sure are perceptive." Logan said with a shake of his head, pretty frustrated now.

X

Mikhail tapped his foot impatiently, "Come on Cain, it's rather boring here."

 _"Well maybe you should've used your spiffy magician skills and left us a trail of stuff, I'm a wrecking ball not a bloodhound."_

"I prefer alchemist. I don't know where exactly you are to leave a trail that will be seen by you, want me to give out a beacon of light?"

 _"That sounds like it will work."_ A bright light began emitting from Mikhail's direction.

"That's definitely helpful." Cain headed towards it, "And we found you! Who's up for another game of hide and seek?" Cain set Vic down as they found Mik.

"How goes it?" Mikhail stretched from the floor, "Left the others behind?"

Victor sniffed about, "Anyone else? I want to have more fun."

"Vic and me found the hatch, seems like the others are having some trouble."

"Good, let's go before they find it, I heard footsteps further down." Mik smiled.

Cain nodded, but suddenly the walls started emitting a glow and the juggernaut found himself unable to move.

"Well that worked like a charm." A figure stepped out, "I can see that you three are the loose cannons of this team huh?" The guy didn't look terribly impressive, not strong or anything like that but he did seem extremely confident.

"Are you coming in here condescending and talking like we're concerned what you say?" Mikhail looked to him a little bored and disappointed.

"Honestly your feelings on the matter weren't a concern of mine at all, I was just making a pretty obvious guess. I'm glad to see my containment field is working on the big one." Cain wanted to say something or more precisely break someone, but he couldn't move a muscle.

"Oh you're doing that? I thought he was just wondering how words work again," Mikhail smiled to the man, hands behind his back.

"Sorry to disappoint but yes, that's my doing. So is this."

Before either Vic or Mik could ask what he was talking about, they both felt super drained and tired.

"Nap time, but just for a bit." The Guy chuckled as a mutagen inhibiting gas filled the hall and their lungs.

X

Vic awoke not long after, secure in a personalized containment, as was Cain. Mik found himself in a chair.

"Nice nap?"

Mikhail's eyes slowly fluttered open, "Wasn't bad."

"That's good. Now, I got your two friends pegged, but you are a bit of a wonder." He sat in front of him. "What all can you do?"

He tilted his head some and crossed his legs, "Who knows?"

"It would seem, you don't use your gifts often, and are obviously letting loose, much to your party members dismay. Particularly your shiny brother."

"Do not speak of my brother," he warned.

"I meant no offense, family ties are bound to happen. I'm just surprised that with your obvious superior gifts, you aren't permitted to play at your leisure."

"He wants only what's best for me."

"Ah, of course." He nodded but half smiled, "So what reason do you have to be here?"

"I'm just having fun maiming people," he shrugged

"I noticed. Is that what brother was concerned over?"

He raised an unamused brow.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled some. "And you no doubt are happier doing as you please, I am sure that your friends methods in work leave much to be desired on your part."

"Not looking for another job, thank you."

"Job? Oh don't worry, I have no hiring capabilities, I just work here. And can see for myself that your gifts are extremely under appreciated. Shame really."

"Yep. So we done?"

"Fraid not, I'm not finished working." He stood up and set to tinkering with something. I mean, obviously I can't let you leave." He laughed, "Sit back and let me finish my work." He turned round, holding a needle, connected to some sort of scanning device.

He crossed his arms and huffed, glancing to his friends.

X

"Bad stuff is going to happen if we don't find them," Scott commented

"Think bad stuff is already happening." Logan groaned

Pete restrained a concerned almost whine.

"Calm down Colossus, we'll find them." Storm thought to make a small rain in the hall so the water might lead them to cracks.

The water pulled in the hall and Pete ripped the floor up, tossing it aside.

"Stop for a moment," there was a quiet sound of trickling.

"Sounds like it goes a long way down." Logan observed.


	63. Chapter 63

"They're well contained and not of any real interest to me. You're a far more wondrous specimen."

"I'm wondrous am I?" He gave a coy smirk.

"Compared to the rest of the troop that came with you, you're a diamond amongst pennies. And I have only seen a snippet of what you can do from the view screen." He moved slowly over to take a blood sample.

"There might be more vodka in there than blood."

"Self medicating are we?" He finished taking the sample, looking over the readings on the little attached device.

Before Mikhail could respond Cain piped up, "He's Russian, Vodka is their water." getting an eye roll from Victor as he scratched a smiley face in the glass.

"I'll ask you to keep your claws to yourself please. I wouldn't want to have to turn on the gas again. You certainly are the more level headed of the three." He turned back to Mik. "Despite the...cocktail of substances floating through your body." He chuckled some at the readings his blood was showing, leaning a bit closer to inspect some of them.

"Oi!" A voice called startling him, "Boss is ready to get a move on." A new man appeared in the doorway. He glanced to the mutant and mystic in the tank, "New pets?" his eyes fell on Mikhail , "Who's the pretty one?"

"Some stray intruders," he turned back to the screen and noticed that the blood was seminormal now.

"Why isn't she in the fish tank?" he smiled at the Russian mildly awestruck.

"I was taking a blood sample. Don't worry, _he's_ neutralized, I used a chemical inhibitor on him. He's conscious and very well aware, but in an almost narcoleptic state."

"Aww, she looks so sleepy," he cooed, "What pretty eyes you have. Like sink holes in the ocean. Have you ever seen one? Same shade of blue."

Mik raised a brow, "Thank you and I am not a 'she'," the new man's presence was creeping him out.

"Something you wanted?" the scientist glared.

"I said boss wants you to hurry up," he stood next to Mikhail with a wide smile.

He rolled his eyes, "Watch them, I have to pack."

"Done," he watched him go then turned back to Mikhail.

The Russian turned away, talking to his friend, "[I don't like the way he's looking at me…]" it reminded him of how Victor looked at cookie dough.

"Even your voice is pretty," he leaned down, rubbing the exposed skin of his leg with with the tip of his finger, "Ohhh, baby smooth. My names Eddie," he leaned closer making it easier on Mikhail to slap him across the face, "Got a hit on you."

"Do not touch my hair!" he hollered, knocking his hand away from his glorious locks.

"It's so silky and luxurious," he rubbed the thick ponytail against his face, "And it smells like coconut." he purred before getting a hard kick to the groin.

"He's vain about his hair," Cain warned.

Eddie coughed, holding himself. That hurt. He ripped the beauty from the three bindings that kept his ankles and waist attached to the chair, kissing his hand, "I apologize for my vulgar behavior, but do you have you any idea how stunning you are?"

"Yes I do! Get off!" Mikhail pushed his face away as it climbed his arm.

"Hey! Hands off!" Vic banged on the glass as his friend was hugged.

"Let go!" he struggled to free himself from Eddie's unwanted affectionate kisses, "A little help?!" he looked to his friends.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Vic continuously rammed against the barrier between him and Cain.

"I thought you were a juggernaut!" Mikhail pushed away, "Use some of that d mn juggernaut power!"

"No momentum means no speed which means no juggernaut at the moment," he struggled at his restraints, "Victor is gonna kill you for touching his wife like that!"

"I don't mind sharing," he smiled, hugging the Russian as he yanked his dreads.

"This is 100% not the time for jokes!" Mik punched the man as he nestled against his beard.

"Like expensive velvet," he winced, trying not to drop the man despite the throbbed pain in his cheek, "I'd drink your bath water." he went to kiss Mikhail's cheek again when the first man's voice rang from a walkie

" _Start moving, they're coming."_

"We'll have to decide our marriage vows later, my love," he tossed the mutant over his shoulder and ran, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're nice and cozy."

X

Pete was going mad, tearing doors off walls to find his brother.

"D mmit, their ear pieces still aren't working," Scott looked about. A thunderous roar virtually knocked the xmen off their feet.

"Victor!" Logan sprinted full speed toward the sound, Pete instead took Cain's method of merely running through the walls.

He found the fish tank first, smashing through the glass enclosures with ease, "Where is he!?"

"Some guy just carried him off as a hostage, something about them getting married," Cain told him as Victor pulled the restraints from him.

He quickly burst from the room, not waiting for them to tell him which way.

X

"Get off me!"

"Don't worry, you will be the queen you deserve to be treated as," Eddie hugged around Mikhail's waist as he waited for his next commands, "You have peach skin, smooth and firm. Yet so soft."

"You have no idea how soft I am right now!" he punched the man again.

"Nrg! And a fist like a mule's kick," he winced, "I thought you were drugged."

"You get your hands off of him!" Pete saw the struggles of his brother.

"Oh foo," Eddie turned and aimed a remote his direction. A press of a button and Pete was no longer the organic metal Colossus, but his human self. The remote inhibiting any and all mutations from him and the others.

"Hey," the bad guy looked between the now human Pete and Mikhail, "You look familiar. Family?"

"He is my brother, and I will ask you once to take your hands from his body!" Piotr demanded.

"I see good looks run in the family," he smiled, and looked to Mikhail with a twinkle in his eye, "I bet our children will be gorgeous!"

"Like h3ll!"

(Sorry guys. It's been so busy. But I have some time and I think I can get back to writing and drawing. If you want to see my art check out my Deviantart page: Rie-Anessia)


	64. Chapter 64

"Forgive my rudeness, I'm Eddie," the ebony brute told the lot whilst bowing.

"Don't tell them your name stupid!" a fist punched him in the head, "And stop taking your eyes off enemies." a new grunt glared at him then to the man in his grasp, "What is that?"

Eddie glanced to the other, "Well... our hostage. Can't be followed right?"

"Looks like you finally used your head," he gripped Mikhail's shirt pulling him towards him when he noticed the resistance, "Let go."

"Why? I'm going to take her to the ship," he pulled the Russian closer.

"We are not about to argue this, get to the ship now!" he swung the gun at him.

Eddie dodged and huffed, "Fine, but you be gentle, that's my future child bearer," he released Mikhail arm and kissed his hand before leaving, "Soon darling."

The grunt rolled his eyes, "You lot look less threatening without your powers, so let me tell you how this is going to go," he snatched Mikhail by the hair aiming a gun at his head.

"You shouldn't do that," Victor warned.

"Can it. Any of you follow or give chase of any kind and pretty boy here is gonna have a very open mind."

Pete glared to his brother's captor.

"We have an understanding?" he sniffed Mikhail's hair, "I'd hate to hurt Eddie's new 'lady'." he drug a finger across the Russians beard, earning a kick in the shin from Mikhail.

The grunt grit his teeth in pain and pistol whipped him across the left side of his face. Despite his expectation that had very little effect, simply resulting in Mikhail giving him an incredibly displeased look and causing Pete's blood to boil when he saw this.

Grunt notice the man step forward and become metal again, realizing that Eddie had taken the inhibitor with him.

"Stay back," he shoved the gun in Mikhail's mouth, "Let's go." he yanked him by the hair, purposely slamming his head into the door frame as he drug him away.

"Ohh, he's going to die," Cain commented, a little giddy.

"You aren't a mutant, go get my brother!" Pete glared to the mystic.

"Ok, ok, I'm going," he walked towards the door, "So angry."

With no time to respond there was a loud explosion, sending the door flying off the hinges into Cain with such force that it shattered the glass and knocked him off his feet.

"Oh no," Piotr quickly ran through the door frame, what was left of it, to see what had happened.

X

Mikhail was politely wiping his face with the remnants of his shirt.

"Brother! Are you ok?" Pete rushed towards him, lifting him off the ground and checking him for any marks. There were plenty of them, but mainly a fresh, swelling bruise where the gun had made impact. He sighed some, thankful that was all he saw. He would do a more thorough inspection later. His relief was temporary, unfortunately, when he didn't see his brother's captor.

"Mikhail? Where?"

"I probably don't need to tell you," the elder shrugged and walked to Cain, ripping a strip of fabric from his shirt, "But one is pretty good in terms of ratio."

"The h3ll!?" the Mystic dusted himself off and looked at his clothes, "I do like this shirt!"

"He broke the elastic," he tied his hair into a low ponytail.

Pete grabbed his brother's arm, "[We do not kill, Mikhail. We don't do it!]" Mik rolled his eyes, rather bored at the comment. His chin was grabbed and turned to look up at his little brother again, "[Promise me]"

Mik tsked and looked off before looking deep into his brother's baby blues, "[I promise.]"

Pete sighed a thank you as his elder brother glared off, clearly upset for having to make that promise.

"You are an artist," Cain clapped his hands as he looked at the obliterated room. There was nothing left, just a bleached outline of what was once possibly the grunt and assumably where Mikhail had stood.

"Do not encourage him!" Pete scolded.

"Oh let the man have some form of release," Victor walked through the broken items, "We're having fun."

"This is not meant to be fun," Logan sighed as his brother hurried away to his friends.

Cain snickered, "Not to you," he looked to the purple starting to form on Mikie's face, over the scar, "That side of your face can't catch a break."

"From the guy whose face literally destroys concrete walls," he scoffed, walking past him.

Cain clutched his chest in mock hurt as Victor laughed heartily, pointing to Cain.

X

The pace had to be stepped up to get the head honcho before he escaped. They entered an open field where the chopper lay in shambles, a mutant lay near it, slowly crawling from it.

"Please," he called weakly, "help me."

The group approached him with caution, Storm leaning to investigate the man.

"He's hurt," she place a hand on the gaping wound on his stomach.

Beast walked over to help her. Pete started to get closer to the mutant to see how bad the wound was. Mikhail glanced a bit harder towards the mutant when they lifted him and quickly became tense.

"Mikhail what-?" Pete was startled when his brother blocked his way and started pushing him away.

"Get back from that charlatan!" he pushed his younger brother away.

Upon hearing the wounded mutant cocked his head to see the speaker, "Rasputin?" he looked to alpha mutant, "My has it been a while. I thought you dead."

"Wishful thinking on both our parts," he commented.

"My, my, it's like old times," he smiled.

"I don't know you so well. You certainly don't know me as well as you think," he kept his brother behind him as the mutant coughed.

"Is that what you tell yourself to sleep?"

"What makes you think I sleep?" He glared.

"That is enough," Storm warned dropping him.

Raug looked to her from the ground, slowing pushing himself up and holding his stomach. He looked to the man behind Mikhail, "Is this your Piotr? He's still as cute as that picture you keep near your heart."

That sent the already unstable man over the edge. His eyes blackened and the taunting mutant felt his skin tighten, crawl and burn as it was manipulated. He wished to scream but his mouth had fused shut, and he was unable to breath as his throat swelled shut.

"Mikhail stop!" Pete told his brother as the man gripped his throat in a panic, "Brother please!" he shook at his shoulder. He became alarmed as the mutant dropped to his knees, suffocating to death. He snatched the back of his brother's shirt, lifting him near a foot off the ground.

Mikhail shrieked as his hair was yanked roughly at the base of his skull.

Piotr glared to his brother, still holding him off the ground, "Misha you promised me!"

The older man's eyes went to their normal electric blue as Raug gasped for air audibly now that Mikhail had reversed his mutations.

"Geez calm down!" Cain looked at his friend as his brother sat him back down.


	65. Chapter 65

Raug gasped as he was cuffed and laughed some as storm stood him up for Beast to wrap his wounds, "Why not send me to Tra-Mai-A-Zath?"

Mikhail rolled his eyes, fusing his mouth shut again as he walked away.

Cain glanced to Pete, "You need to take some of his chill pills," following his friends, "You ok, Mikie?"

"I'm fine," he muttered, rubbing his tender scalp.

X

Walking back through the building was relatively quiet except for a few whispers.

"I never knew he had an alpha mutant brother," Jean looked to Pete while whispering to Scott.

"It appears he has a lot of power in his bloodline," he whispered a reply.

Victor could hear the gossip and smirked, twirling Mikhail's ponytail, "Looks like you're the talk of the town."

"So I am," he chuckled some.

Stepping over more of the injured through the building and passing several doors the group traversed the wrecked building to find their way back to the first floor.

In passing one particular door was partially opened but no one paid mind until a hand reached out and yanked Mikhail in.

"Seriously?" Vic hurried after.

"Let him defend himself, he might need the release of murder." Cain paused, "No wait, I'm coming! I wanna see this one!" He gave chase, leaving the heroes behind.

X

"Hello again, my princess," the unmissed Eddie smiled to Mikhail, "I found you!"

"Oh grand, you again," the mutant pushed from the hug, "Let me go."

"What is it you desire?" he held tight.

"I desire you let me go!" he twisted in the grip.

"I wish to make you a very powerful wealthy woman. Please consider my proposal?" he asked, sitting him on the table, still holding to him.

"You clearly heard my promise not to kill," the Russian growled, grabbing a lamp and forming it into a blade, "No means no!" he delivered a stab to the man's shoulder causing him to yell out.

"Ow! That's not nice!" Eddie winced, pulling the knife out, "That's ok, I like 'em feisty," he smiled and hugged tighter only to get grabbed by Cain and thrown through several walls.

"Stop getting kidnapped, princess," the giant American stood the Russian up.

Mikhail turned the chair into a crowbar, hitting Cain in the knee and back several times, "I will cut you!" he dusted himself off as Cain yelled in pain, "Weirdo clearly doesn't know what a woman is."

"Apparently not," Vic snickered, "Why aren't there more people to fight?"

"That actually freaking hurt a little!" the crumpled heap of Cain complained from the floor.

X

"Can you three please stay near?" Pete sighed as the trio quickly hurried to the caboose of the group.

"We're a coming," Cain waved his hand as they came upon the outdoors.

"Not fast enough," Logan commented, his hair standing on end just before he was thrown from a sudden electric current.

Vic rushed to check his brother. Raug looked smugly at the event.

"What is this nonsense?" Hank looked to the mutant who clearly couldn't speak.

"Brother please unbind his mouth."

The villain of the moment just looked at them when his mouth was released, "Precaution. An electrified fence. Quite lovely actually. Anything in it zapped. Harder it struggles, more intense the voltage becomes." he smiled, "Even the storm maker can't short it. Only make it more powerful."

"Cut it off," Scott demanded.

"I think not." he shrugged, "Can't even if I wanted to, the switch is on the other side and the remote switch isn't with me."

"Clearly it was not meant for exiting once entered." Hank watched as his due stood on end

"Thank you captain obvious." Logan dusted himself off.

"We have to get around it somehow," Scott looked to Logan.

"You're so subtle in your suggestions." He looked to the wide area, "I think Storm should try something, he could've been bluffing."

Victor looked to Cain and back to the group of xmen as they debated. Cain knew what that look meant and smirked, taking both his shirts off.

"You know I'm on restriction right?"

Vic smirked back and tossed his cell phone on top of Cain's shirts, "So will it hurt."

"Probably. I know it'll hurt for you."

"Definitely," he tossed the earpiece, "Ready?"

"Always."

X

A loud surge of electric charges interrupted the groups conversing.

"Victor?" Logan looked around. Turning to the blinding flashes, hurrying over, "Why doesn't he ever think!?"

"Maybe because he realizes that you would be a conductor, since you're metal under your skin," Mikhail grabbed the shirts and folded them, "Isn't that what brothers are for?" he crooked his head.

Logan just grabbed the bridge of his nose, unsure what to say.

X

Victor grit his teeth as the electric surges burned through his veins

"Come on cat boy," Cain panted, he was getting most of the voltage due to his size trumping Victor's, "Keep up."

He choked on a laugh "Whatever, Ginger."

"Ginger eh?" the giant reached down and grabbed him, "Nice flight," and with a flick of the wrist Victor was off.

X

The xmen waited to see what would come of this. Logan was tapping his foot and crossing his arms. Yes he and his brother healed, but why was he still concerned?

Within a few moments the ground shuddered and groaned. The power to the field had been shut down.

"Time to go," Hank told the group.

X

Cain panted at the end of the two mile field with his hands on his knees. With him being on restriction he could feel some pain and he felt most of that. Victor was sitting on the ground outside the generator. That was fun.

Logan saw him and quickly ran over to his charred brother, "Are you ok? Why do you do these things to me?"

The elder coughed, "Isn't that what I'm for?" he pushed himself from the ground, blackened skin letting out sickening cracks as he stood.

Logan just sighed. Majority of his brother's clothes had burned off, "You need clothes."

"I agree," Cain threw his tshirt on the feral mutant, "These children aren't ready for your kitty bits."

"Eat me," he pulled it on.

Mik snickered when he Victor stood, "You look like a toddler playing dress up."

"Like when you put on your little brother's clothes?" he shot back.

"Well...ok," he did have a point.


	66. Chapter 66

"I don't want to go!" a now mostly healed Victor complained as his brother tried to lead him to the Jet.

"We have to go! Ya think we can live here or something?" Logan tried pulling Victor.

Pete merely shook his head, "Come brother," He reached for his own older brother's hand to guide him around the spectacle. Utter surprise filled him when Mikhail pulled his hand from reach, "Mikhail! You don't snatch from me!"

"I don't want to leave yet. There must be more to do," Mikhail had genuinely had a good time letting out all his suppressed anger for the first approved time in years.

"The mission is done brother," Pete reached for him again as he pulled away. He quickly grabbed his brother, lifting him completely off the ground, when he tried to scurry away from him, "[What has gotten into you?]"

Mikhail pushed slightly at his brother's arm as he was carried, before crossing his arms in acceptance, "[I hate when you use your size against me.]"

"[That won't be all I use against you if you keep this shameful behavior up. You are gathering some very unbecoming traits from your friends.]"

Meanwhile Logan was still struggling to get his brother on the jet since he didn't have the height advantage that Pete did, "Get on the jet and stop acting like a d mn kid!"

"Let go!" Vic pushed at his hand. He still wasn't fully healed and Logan's pulling was tearing the still slightly burned flesh of his arm. Running on instinct Victor reached down and chomped on his his little brother's wrist.

Jimmy gasped, yanking his arm away and reflexively slapping Victor across the face. Vic responding with a slap of his own to Logan's face. This time Logan slapped him back hard enough to make him bang his head against the jet door. He had his hand raised in the ready to strike again when Vic raised his fist.

The elder glared his little brother down before growling and going into the jet in a huff.

Logan sighed, lowering his hand, "Such a jerk."

"What the h3ll is your problem!?" Cain glared to him, "You two are the some mean little 'caring' brothers."

"You have some nerve calling anyone a mean brother." Logan glared to the giant.

"I do. I'm the authority on the mean brother. I use to kick Chuck's ss for the heck of it," he looked between the two caregivers, "So yeah, if I say you're being a mean brother then I should know what I'm talking about."

Pete let his brother loose to walk onto the jet and looked to the mystic in shock, "What have I done?"

"You nearly yanked Mikie's scalp off when you grabbed him!"

"I grabbed his shirt!"

"You grabbed his hair," the mystic said simply, "And held him off the ground by it. Think he'd scream like that if it were just his shirt?"

The Russian lad looked absolutely mortified at the realization, "I...hadn't meant to."

"And for defending you," he tsked before turning his attention to the angry Canadian, "And you-"

"Save it, carrot top. He bit me and got what he deserved," Logan scoffed, refusing to be scolded.

"He bit you because you were hurting him. You think it feels good to get roughed up after getting fourth degree burns? Yeah he healed mostly but his skin is still raw and peeling." Cain glared, "Beat both your sses myself if I catch you hurting my little bud buds again. Especially after they were protecting you. And don't think turning metal will save you," he pointed to Pete.

"I would accept it," he commented, head hung in shame.

Logan just pushed past Cain. He didn't have to listen to this.

X

The jet ride back home was quiet for a while as the trio sat in the back playing cards.

"You are cheating," Victor scoffed.

"What reason do I have to cheat? Not like my prize will be seeing Mikie naked," Cain raised a brow, "Is it?"

"Not on your life," Mikhail said plainly as he set his card down.

"Why does Victor get to see you naked but I don't?" he huffed.

Vic set his card down, "I don't let my obvious want to bed him the main topic of discussion every time I see him, Mr Happily married."

"Jen knows!" He scoffed, his man crush was not a secret. Though he was mostly joking about it, "We have an agreement: if I ever get Mikhail I just have to share," he smiled triumphantly and wrapped an arm around his Russian buddy.

"Not gonna happen," he scoffed, putting another card down.

"Well fine," the giant dramatically turned his nose up in rejection, "Hey one eye, how long until we're back?"

"Same amount of time it took us to get there," Scott told them.

X

" _She's going to use her mermaid magic on us!"_ the giddy sponge said from the laptop screen as the three grown men snickered and giggled to themselves.

"Now that they're men," Cain sang along, "They have facial hair," he rubbed both his friends' beard, "Now that they're men, he changed his underwear." he pointed to Victor.

The feral mutant scoffed with a half chuckle and smacked his finger away, instantly getting a hard poke to his palm, "Ow!"

Cain looked at his finger as it was bent backwards, "That's not suppose to be like that!" he bent it back to normal, "Stop breaking my magic!"

"Stop assaulting my beard just because you can't grow one."

"Why you always gotta be trying to hurt people's feelings?" Cain checked his finger.

X

"This is taking forever," Victor complained.

Pete looked back and glanced the time, "Brother, you need to eat," xmen business or not since he was with his brother. He had to make sure his needs were met.

"Not hungry, thank you," Mikhail dismissed.

Pete rummaged his bag, pulling a cereal bar out, "Come."

"I'm not hungry."

"Brother."

"I think he knows when he's hungry," Cain rolled his eyes.

Pete sighed and began explaining to the mystic, "If he doesn't eat, he won't eat and he'll want to eat when he should be asleep."

The giant looked from the metal man to his long haired brother, "Didn't know infants grew majestic beards. The man is 45, he knows when he's hungry." he paused at the gasp from Mikie, "Uhm...40?"

"I am 33, you b*tch," he stated coldly.

Cain laughed hardily, "Yeah, 30, right," he chuckled, only stopping when he noticed that Mikhail was neither smiling, smirking nor chuckling, but glaring daggers at him, "Uhm...Victor how old is he?"

Vic put his red x on the paper, "He just told you his age, 33," he handed him the pen.

Cain glanced over to his last resort for who would definately know, "Hey, Metal Man? Do you by chance know your brother's age?"

"He turned 33 in October," Pete rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling drained from this day.

"You just turned 33!?"

"Kiss my ss," he scoffed, taking the pen and putting an o down.

"I'd love to." he received a glare, "I'm sorry! The beard makes you look older!" Cain pleaded his case.

"It does," Victor agreed despite the murderous glare he received, "You should see when he shaves every few months, he looks like he's pushing 25."

"Oh my," Cain tried to picture it, "I wouldn't mind seeing that."

X

Another few minutes went by before the trio were getting antsy. And somehow the topic became Cain's sex life. Brought up by Cain.

"That's just really not interesting to me," Victor shrugged as Cain talked about the night before and his new fun time with married couples book.

"It was nice," he nodded, "Tried a new lube."

"Just don't use cooking oil. It will melt the condom," Vic advised.

Cain blinked, "...That's true?"

"Yep."

Mik shook his head, sipping his water, "Are you sure you're mature and smart enough to avoid getting your wife pregnant? Advice: If it doesn't say 'lube', don't use it as lube. You might end up giving her candidal."

"Don't use your big college boys words against me," The redhead scoffed, "I haven't heard any stories of your adventures in the sack."

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to use big boy words on you. You also haven't heard about my escapades because I'm actually quite secure in my masculinity to not need to constantly talk about my sex life."

Cain gave him a look and leaned over, pointing a finger rudely at his nose, "Yeah whatever, you're just mad I get ten times more sex in one week as you do in a year."

"Ten times zero is zero," Mikhail said plainly, turning the page of the screen of his tablet. Cain's face was a stunned silent and his finger now flaccid as Victor choked on his juice laughing at the man, "Do you need help?" Mikie tilted his head at the giant, "Hold up zero fingers ten times."

Even the other xmen were snickering, trying to cover their mouths and hide their chuckling at the comment as Cain stayed in stunned silent. Some more successful at pretending to not be amused than others. Logan was laughing just as hard as his brother.

"Do you need the calculator on your phone?" The Russian looked to him concerned.

"You know what, f**k you," he sat back in his spot and crossed his arms.

"Sorry Cain, keep dreaming," he went back to his reading.

"Shut up!" he glared, "You too!" he smacked Victor's foot.

"OW! What did you hit me for?" Victor continued his laughter from the floor.


	67. Chapter 67

"Ok, seriously, what is taking so long?" Cain was bored with the ride now, "What time is it?"

Victor lifted Mikhail's hand from his leg, "Well seems like he's pretty into his nap and my leg has fallen asleep, so I'll guess he's been laying on it for a good hour, about one give or take."

"We left the island at like 9, it did not take us 4 hours to get there," Cain commented.

He was right and it was peculiar, but thankfully they were in view of the school by now and Scott happily informed them they were about to land.

"About time." the mystic sighed, "Wake Mikie up."

Vic glanced to him, "I'm not trying to die like that. You wake him. That little ss kicking he gave you earlier won't be sh*t." he peered out the window to the sudden storm clouds.

X

The large group shuffled off the jet. Pete opted to carry his sleeping brother off, as this was halfway through one of three of his daily nap times and if he was awakened he would be cranky as ever so, once again, he would just use his size to his advantage.

"My princess~!" a familiar voice called, before grabbing Pete's waist and turning him.

"What in the world," he kicked at the obvious stalker, nearly dropping his brother, but thankfully catching him by the leg before he hit the ground.

"May I have permission to have your sister as my wife?" the man smiled, looking to Mikhail.

"You do not know my sister," he held his brother away.

"Her," he pointed.

"This is my **brother** , you dolt."

"No, her full and gorgeous beard makes her a mature and beautiful woman. Fit for a queenship," he smiled to the Russian man.

"You again," Cain grabbed at him, "She doesn't want you."

Eddie grabbed his arm, "You are very rude!" he threw the giant into the jet effortlessly.

A flash of lightning and a certain godling of thunder appeared in the midst of the group, "Edisaun," he called.

"I am so lost in the goings on," Hank commented to Storm.

"You are not alone in it."

"I apologize for this nuisance, he is of a land where their women are the ones with beards. He's an idiotic adolescent dealing with hormones and exploring other lands," he raised a hand as if to smack Eddie.

"Ah, ah, lay hands on me and it'll be war." he wagged a finger, "Asides, this has little to do with you, I am trying to court this fair maiden."

He rolled his eyes, grabbing the fellow godling by the hair, "I thank you for your assistance in finding him, his brother is very eager to have him back."

"I don't want to go back and see him. Not without my bride!" he pushed at the man's meaty arm."

"You get no say." he swung his hammer to fly off where he might be able to connect to their worlds.

Everyone looked to Scott and Jean.

"Is that why we went to the island?" Logan asked, "To help blondie with his babysitting?"

"Not to my knowledge. We were getting the overlord. But two birds one stone?" Scott had no idea what was going on either anymore.

"I think I want a shower," Mikhail grumbled, now completely and unhappily awake.

X

Logan sighed as he and his brother got home. Victor was excitedly leaning towards him as he walked to the kitchen. He needed a beer.

"What?" he asked without even looking to his older brother.

"Aren't you going to give me a sticker?"

"I'm not giving you sh*t for biting me," he scoffed.

Victor's entire demeanor changed to irritation, "I didn't bite you!"

"Yes you did!" he pointed to his wrist, where the wound was clearly healed, "You bit my d mn hand!"

"You're a d mn lie!" he stamped his foot.

The younger's eye twitched, "What reason do I have to lie about you biting me?"

"You just don't want to give me my sticker because you're in a bad mood like always and you're pissed off I did better on your mission than you and your group!" he stormed off to his room angrily.

Logan was about to lose his mind but instead opted to chug his beer, grab another and then look for the phone to call his advisor.

X

"Are you ok, brother?" Pete asked the elder as he emerged from the bathroom. He winced a bit looking at the bruises Mikhail had.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Mikhail pulled his lounge clothes on and sat, brushing his hair.

Pete sulked and hugged his beloved older sibling, lifting him off the ground since, even in his human form, he was several inches taller than him, "I'm sorry I pulled you earlier. I wasn't paying attention."

Mikhail looked to the side and pet his brother's hair, "It's ok."

"It is not ok, brother. Why would you not tell me I hurt you?" he looked to him, "I would never want to hurt you like that."

The elder kissed his sibling's head, "It was an accident, I know. It's ok."

Pete looked to his beloved brother again, sighing as they exchanged a hug, "How about I get your blanket?"

Mikhail smiled, "I would love that."

Pete smiled back, "Ok, I'll be right back," he placed his brother on his feet and gathered his comfort item from the dryer.

A tweeting alerted him of a call.

"Yes Logan?"

"Help me. Victor swears he didn't bite me and his dumb…." a sigh to calm himself, "He is complaining I just don't want to give him a sticker for his stupid book."

Pete nodded, half listening.

"You saw him bite me, didn't you?"

"Honestly I was too busy gathering my brother. What I saw was you slap him so hard he knocked his head on the jet door." he shrugged and had his brother sit in the couch, "I hoped there was a reason."

"The reason was him biting my d mn hand!" he huffed, "Wouldn't you smack your brother if he bit you?"

Pete laughed hardly, wiping a tear from his eye, "No, because I value my life. Mikhail would rip my entire arm off and beat me with it, and unlike you two, it won't grow back." caretaker or not, it was still well known who the elder was.

Logan scoffed and chugged his beer.

"I'm not saying he didn't do it. And I'm not saying I don't understand your reaction. But I'm going to say something that you're going to hate."

"Don't you say it!"

"Cain had a point," he sighed, "Trust me. It pains me to admit it. But we both acted without thinking. And in your case, your brother reacted the way an animal defending itself might." being a farm boy Pete had grown up with animals all his life and knew well of most of their ways.

"So once again I have to be the one to apologize because, as always, I'm in the wrong."

"I didn't say any of that," the Russian entrapped his elder's ankles in the blanket, "What I'm saying is you both acted reflexively in a physical way, like you're accustomed to. What I'm suggesting is you _both_ talk to each other and make a rule, that is for _both_ of you to follow. That you are to _both_ talk with words instead of hitting and hurting. Half the time he thinks you're only hitting him because you are having a bad day."

"I have reasons for hitting him! And me having a bad day is not one of them!" The elder mutant sipped his beer, even more angered hearing that last sentence.

"Go talk to him, calmly. And you _both_ have to agree on it. Which should be nice since it's something you have to work on _together_."

"Yeah, you're right, as always," he rolled his eyes, "What if he doesn't want to talk to me directly about anything?"

"Give him a journal. Something he can write his feelings in and any concerns or thoughts he had about his day. Then you can read it and get an idea of what goes on in his head a little better. I use that as a form of therapy, I suppose, with Mikhail to help him avoid harboring so much. Even get another board where he can put an emotion face up for how he feels that day."

"That'll probably work," the sticker method Pete had suggested already worked really well.

"I learned from the best. Now if you'll excuse me, I am in the midst of coddling my brother. While yours can use actual pacifiers, mine prefers swaddling."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow, kid," he hung up and looked towards his brother's room.

Pete set the phone down and wrapped a blanket about his brother once more, making sure he was incapacitated and comfortable, "Is that tight enough?"

X

Vic glared at the wall, petting his bear's foot, "What do you want?"

"I want to lay some rules down," he sat on the older's stomach to get his full attention, "We are using words from now on. That means when you're mad you use your voice to tell me. And if I'm upset with you I'll use my words."

Vic watched his mouth as he spoke.

"Agreed?"

"...You're heavy."

"Agreed or not."

An eye roll, "Yes agreed. Do I get my sticker?"


	68. Chapter 68

"Good morning," Pete smiled at a grumbling Logan, "Did you sleep well?

"Slept on my stomach," he huffed.

X FLASHBACK X

"You said there should be fair treatment," Vic snapped his palm against his brother's left cheek, "Didn't you?"

Logan gave a dry gasp, biting the pillow as the burn spread across his backside.

"Can't hear you?" another slap fell.

"Yes!" he grit, pushing at his brother reflexively.

"Well then this only seems fair," the elder smiled and continued bringing his palm down, alternating cheeks as Logan squirmed and swayed.

Biting the pillow was all Logan could do to keep from screaming out. Apparently fair treatment meant fair punishment as well.

Vic rained down just a few more well delivered blows, leaving a perfect white palm print in his little brother's glowing red derriere before releasing him and dusting his hands off, "Now I hope you learned a lesson on not hurting each other."

"You are so d mn petty!" He groaned, rubbing as his brother snickered. Admittedly he would have probably wanted to hit Victor if the roles were reversed but that's not the point.

X

Pete just smiled to the man and pat his shoulder.

"He is so tit for tat," he grumbled, crossed his arms, "Jerk."

"Has the sticker chart been working well?"

"He's at his 2 week reward so I'm going to go to the store at the end of the day and grab him some little treat or something," he has to curb his brother's sweet tooth some.

"Well I'm happy it's working out for you," Pete smiled, "I think I will go get my brother some new things to tinker with. He's been a bit down. Perhaps we may go together."

"Sounds like a plan." He looked over the schedule for the day, "Hope your brother gets out of the dumps soon. If he wants he can have Victor back."

Pete smiled, though he honestly thought that would help.

X

Vic was texting Mikie and Cain when his little brother returned home with groceries.

"You want to help?" Logan glanced to his brother on the couch.

"Not really," he stood up and went to gather the other bags from the front porch, "Nice to see you actually contributing to the household expenses."

"I'm going to ignore that comment completely and just put the stuff away," he rolled his eyes and began to place the items on the counter so he could tetris this stuff in the fridge and cabinets.

Victor took the items out to help him and looked to him and between him and the sticker chart, "It's been two weeks."

"Yes, I know about your two weeks of good behavior," he nodded, putting the eggs away, "Your reward is in the bag with the ice cream sandwiches. And those sandwiches better last more than two days because I'm not buying more until I go back to the store. In two weeks."

"What's to stop me from just going to the store myself?" he went in the bag and found a box.

"Yes that's it, open it up," Logan nodded.

Without even reading the box Victor opened it and saw 8 items in colorful wrapping. The old mutant picked up the red ball and unwrapped it.

"That one is cherry I think, or cherry pie, something along those lines," he waved a hand dismissively.

Vic sniffed the chalky ball and shrugged.

Logan turned to say something when he saw his brother take a bite, "Victor no!" he hurried over and grabbed his face as his brother started choking and gagging. He quickly took him to the sink, "It's not candy dummy, it's a bath bomb," he shook his head and rinsed his brother's mouth with the hose.

Vic coughed and gagged as the foam was washed away, "That was a dirty joke!"

"That wasn't a joke," he snickered, wiping his face with the dry towel, "Go run a bath and toss it in the tub."

Vic coughed setting the ball, now missing a bite, "I'm beginning to suspect you still want to kill me."

Logan only laughed in responce, "Why would you put that in your mouth? You really are a baby," he shook his head and finished putting the food away, "Go take a bath, Victor. I'm going to make lunch."

The elder gave him one last suspicious look before taking the box and going to the bathroom.

Logan snickered again and texted Pete on how Victor liked his new reward.

"Come wash with me!" he called out.

"Alright just let me finish putting the stuff away," he quickly put everything away.

X

"So Big bear yawned as he drove around in a jeep on a road just south of town," Vic turned the page as his brother pinned his left side shut.

That bath fizz was great, had them smelling all delicious and skin feeling tingly.

The older continued on when his brother had strapped his cover snug and secure, "But after a while he stopped in a park, and Old man whispered as it grew dark, Sleep Big Bear Sleep."

"Mmm," Logan laid against his brother's side as he was read to, covering a yawn.

X

Mikhail smiled as Pete ate his large helping of food. His brother's muscle and weight didn't come from lettuce and definitely not from eating light, "Would you like some more?"

"Brother your lamb is divine!" Pete happily scarfed his food as his brother put more veggies on his plate and filled his drink again.

"Everything I make is divine," Mikhail agreed, "And when you're full I made carrot cake cookies."

Pete quickly finished his meal, eager for dessert. Mikhail handed him a platter of cookies and sighed contently. The younger looked to him and smiled, pulling him into a cuddle.

"Are you well, my dear brother?" he held him close.

"I am quite well, Kevan," the elder Russian nodded, rubbing his younger brother's hair back.

Pete paused, turning his head some, "When have you last eaten?"

"I'm not hungry.

"You're never hungry," he shook his head, offering him a cookie. His older brother's mouth twitched.

"I'm really…" he trailed off into a sigh before taking a bite of the cookie.

"I know you're not hungry. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't eat still," he fed him the rest of the cookie and rubbing his arm.

He shook his head, still amazed at his brother's affections for him.

x

"I'm bored," Cain told his wife, "I'm bored! I bet Victor and Mikie are doing something fun right now."

Jen rolled her eyes, "Why don't you see what your friends are doing?"

He stared down at her, quickly picking her up from the floor, "Well if they're not doing anything, you want to go out to a movie or something?"

"Well, we could always stay home and watch a movie together regardless," a wrap of the arms around his neck and a smile, "And do other things."

"You don't mean?"

"Oh yes I do."

Cain gasped, "Naked Gangam style! I'll get the mp3 player!" he hurried to turn the speaker on just as his phone was ringing, "Oh g*d d*mmit!" If it was Victor, or anyone for that matter he wasn't answering. Of course just for that thought it was Mikie, "Hold on, hot stuff, future fling is calling."

"You better share if this future happens," Jen pulled her shirt back down.

He gave a thumbs up before answering, "What's up Mikie, hows life? Uh huh. Uh huh. I'm closing a deal now actually. Pretty run down, got someone who wants to build I don't care what there. I think a car wash or something. Ok. Bye bye."

"What is it?"

"Nothing of extreme importance just wanted to know when I was going to be buying another building to demolish. I think he's ready for some release. Unfortunately in a not sexual way," he pouted some, "Oh well, time for naked dancing," he quickly got undressed.

xx

 **I think I'm calling this done. But I have already started another story. I've learned to not make promises on regularity as I have a lot of ups and downs in my writing and art. but I do promise I'll try to get as much done with the next one and get chapters pumped out as soon as possible.**


End file.
